Our Life After The Terrorist Attack
by Iridescent Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: This is the re-edited version of My New, Unexpected Life After The Terrorist Attack. It is about the terrorist attack on 9/11, before and after Carlisle rescues Bella from the collapsing North Tower of the World Trade Center. He takes her in, and their instant attraction to each other soon turns into love as they re-acclimate to life after that day.
1. Prologue

(A/N: As you can see, I have renewed this story, as I mentioned in the previous version. I am also posting this on AO3 [Archive Of Our Own] Rated M for language and future lemons! I hope that you like the changes!

Remember: I do not own Twilight. No flames, please. Thank you! Enjoy and **please review!** Also, my respects and condolences go to the people who have died or lost loved ones on this fateful day.)

Two days before my eighteenth birthday, I was rescued by an angel, who would eventually turn out to be the love of my life, on September 11, 2001. Without him, I would not be here to tell the tale.

This is the story of what happened on that fateful day and afterwards. The day that altered the course of American history, but most importantly, my life.


	2. Attacked!

**Bella's POV**

_Tuesday, September 11, 2001-6:30am_

My alarm clock rang and I drowsily tapped the snooze button before getting out of bed. I picked my clothes up off of my chair and headed for the bathroom.

Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I lived with my mother Renée and my new stepfather Phil in the Brooklyn section of New York City. I have lived here since I was six.

My father Charlie also lived here, two blocks away from my house. He used to reside in his hometown, Forks, Washington, a place that is nearly always cloudy. I was born in Forks just like him. However, Mom left him when I was three months old and we moved to California. We stayed there before coming to New York.

I used to go to Forks every summer since I was one to visit Charlie. But because I didn't like it there very much-I hated rainy and cool/cold weather-he had started to visit me here in New York City when I was seven. When I was twelve, he decided to live here permanently. Or at least until I turn eighteen in a couple days. I spent every weekend with him now.

When I visited Charlie, neither of us did much. We often stayed in the house. He would take me to Radio City or a nice diner every once in a while. Sometimes he would even take me to the Apollo.

Life with my family was not difficult, but sometimes a little too exciting. Phil and I often had to prevent my harebrained mother from doing half of the things that she wanted to do or thought of doing. We both knew that the results of her plans were unlikely to turn out good. Before Mom met him when I was fifteen, and after Grandma Marie (her mother) died when I was eight, I had to keep her out of trouble all by myself.

I did not have to put up with a lot of drama other than that. I usually kept to myself at home, reading or writing stories if I wasn't doing my homework. I watched television or played games sometimes. Occasionally, I would have dinner with Mom and Phil when they were at home from their jobs. They both worked as interpreters at the World Trade Center's North Tower. They were fluent in many languages, Spanish, French, Italian, Arabic, and Hindustani to name a few. I could speak or understand every one that they knew because they would give me lessons. They made hefty sum of money, so we were pretty rich.

Charlie also worked in the North Tower as the Head Security Officer. Mom and Phil were unsure of how they felt about that. I think that they both knew that Charlie still loved her (Mom), but since he never bothered her, they set aside their doubts. Charlie never caused any trouble, though. Like me, he was quiet and preferred to be alone.

Anyway, let's continue with the story.

Once I had taken my shower and had gotten dressed, I went downstairs to make breakfast. I had learned to cook by the time I was eleven. It was quite necessary to because Mom was not a good cook, and it turned out that Phil wasn't either. Besides, they were usually too busy with their work to cook very often. So, I took the task of preparing our meals.

As I was cooking, I gazed out of the window. The sun was shining brightly and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. The birds chirped in the dogwood tree outside of the house. It was the kind of day where nothing could go wrong.

I heard Mom and Phil coming just as I had finished cooking. I brought the food to the dining room, where they were sitting.

"Hi honey," Mom greeted brightly as I set her plate in front of her.

"Good morning, Bella," Phil chimed in.

I smiled at them. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Phil," I replied.

We started on our meal. I had to eat quickly because I had to be at school-which is called Clearview High-by eight fifteen.

"So," Mom began, jerking me from my thoughts. "Isn't it someone's birthday in about two days?"

Turning red, I piped up wearily, "Yeah. Mine."

"Aww, come on, Bella! Where's your enthusiasm? Is there anything in particular that you want? Anywhere special you want to go?"

"No. I don't want you to waste your money on me."

Mom looked slightly crestfallen, and I felt guilty. "Are you sure? There must be _something_."

I sighed. "Well, I guess I'll think about it and see if there is."

She grinned. "Okay. Just let me know."

After I had finished my cereal, I put on my denim jacket and grabbed my lavender backpack. "Bye Mom, Phil. I'll see you when you get home," I announced, giving them a kiss and a hug.

"Good-bye, Bella. I love you," they both murmured.

"Love you too," I whispered in return.

Then I left the house and waited for the bus on the corner. After it arrived, I paid the fare and sat in the first available seat that I noticed.

On the way to my destination, my only friend Gabrielle Watson climbed on the bus. We had known each other since the beginning of middle school. She had a lot of things in common with me. She was just as introverted as I was, but we still had plenty of fun. One of the only differences was that she insisted on being called her full name. She hated to be called Gab or Gabby. The other difference was that she had a younger brother and sister, whereas I was an only child.

"Hi Gabrielle," I declared.

She beamed at me. "Hey, Bella. What's up? How are you?" she inquired, sitting next to me.

"I'm fine, and nothing much. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same. Have you planned anything for your birthday yet?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet."

"Oh. I hope you do soon. Hey! Why don't we go roller skating?"

All I could do was laugh skeptically. "Are you kidding? I'd break both of my legs as klutzy as I am!"

Gabrielle made a face. "Yeah, you're probably right about that. Never mind."

We discussed more ideas until the bus stopped in front of Clearview High on Southeast Eleventh Avenue. In the end, we decided to go to Dave and Buster's, a place that was like a giant arcade and game room. I was least likely to get into an accident there. The worst thing that could happen to me was being hit in the head with an air hockey disc.

Unfortunately, I was incredibly clumsy as well as a magnet for bad luck and danger. I ended up in the hospital more often than not as a result of this.

Because Gabrielle and I had arrived at the school early, we had to wait in the cafeteria until eight fifteen. We made it to our first class, which was English, two minutes before the bell rang.

Our teacher, Miss Jones, was the only person there. She was very strict and always ruined everybody's peace of mind. She would consider you late if you came to class after the first bell...and not after the second one. Gabrielle said that "if her boyfriend David was screwing her properly, she wouldn't have such a huge pole up her ass." Perhaps she was right about that, but it still amazed me that she said it.

The other students arrived a moment later. Miss Jones stood after the bell rang.

"Morning, class," she proclaimed, looking uptight as usual. I never saw her express any other emotion yet. It seemed like she didn't know how to smile either.

"Good morning," a few of us responded.

She took a stack of papers out of her valise. "I thought we could start the day with a pop quiz."

Nearly everyone groaned in annoyance, mostly the guys. I did not blame them at all.

Luckily, the quiz was on the first chapter of the book that we were reading-_Hamlet_, by William Shakespeare. I had read the whole play already, so I found it easy. Some of my other classmates appeared to have more trouble answering the questions.

On the whole, it took nearly a half an hour for the class to finish the test. Miss Jones collected them and told us to start reading chapter two of the book.

I had just opened mine when I heard a distant BOOM, but I didn't think anything of it. To me, it was just one of many sounds of the city. It was probably a car accident or something. There were a good number of them here.

Five minutes later, the silence was disturbed by someone knocking on the door frantically. Miss Jones answered it. "Yes?" she queried.

I turned to see her speaking to another teacher. I watched as her expression changed from confusion to horror.

"Oh, my God," she breathed. "Are you serious?"

The other teacher nodded with tears in her eyes.

Miss Jones covered her mouth.

"The principal told us that we are to send the students home. Get them to call their parents," the other teacher whispered.

"I will. Thank you," Miss Jones said quietly. She closed the door and stood in front of the classroom again. "May I have your attention, please! I have an important announcement to make!"

Everybody else looked up.

She fidgeted, and it made feel seriously worried. What the hell was going on?

I listened as she cleared her throat. "I am afraid that I have some very terrible news. An airplane crashed into the World Trade Center's North Tower five minutes ago, at 8:46..."

"W-WHAT?!" I gasped, the blood draining from my face. Gabrielle's expression mirrored my own.

"Yes," Miss Jones confirmed. "And because of what happened, we are dismissing you and the rest of the students. The seniors who are eighteen or over are going home right now, but everyone else has to go to the cafeteria to wait for their parents. For those of you who do not have cell phones, I advise you to go the main office and call them from there. Hurry up and pack your things. There will be no homework."

As I put my books in my bag, my mind raced in fear. Mom, Charlie, and Phil would have been in the North Tower by now. Were they okay? Or did the airplane crash into one of their sections of the building? Charlie's office was in the lower middle portion, and Mom and Phil worked ten floors higher.

Gabrielle and I headed to the cafeteria together. She was talking, but I was too distraught to pay attention to her. I took out my phone to call Mom as we sat down in the aforementioned room.

The phone rang, but she didn't answer. I hung up and called Charlie next, then Phil. They didn't pick up their phones either.

"Do you think that your parents and Phil had gotten hurt or...?" Gabrielle was asking, not completing her question.

"No," I replied, but inwardly, I wondered if they had. But to comfort myself, I added, "I don't think so. Their phones would have gone straight to voicemail if something had happened to them."

She reflected on that. "Yeah. That's true."

I continued to call them over the next several minutes, but they still didn't answer. I felt a panic attack coming, but I fought against it. I was too stressed out to just wait here and do nothing. I needed to find them to make sure that they were all right. The last thing that I wanted was to be told that there was no one to pick me up, and that I didn't have a mother, father, or stepfather anymore. I didn't know _what_ I would do if that happened.

I stood. "Gabrielle, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," I remarked.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, but thanks."

"Okay. I'll let you know if they call your name on the loudspeaker."

"Thanks again."

However, the bathroom was not my destination. I just rushed passed it and went downstairs. It was easy to sneak out of the front door. The staff was too engrossed about the plane crash to notice me.

I feel guilty about lying to Gabrielle. But if I told her about what I planned to do, she wouldn't hesitate to stop me. Nevertheless, she wouldn't understand my need to find Mom, Charlie, and Phil. I wouldn't have anybody if they...if something happened to them. Besides, her parents didn't work at the World Trade Center. She didn't have to be as concerned for them as I did for mine.

Exhaling deeply, I walked around the corner to the 59 and 74 bus stop. Either one would take me to Manhattan.

From here, I could see the smoke billowing out of the top section of the North Tower. This was NOT good at all, but at least the plane didn't collide into the middle of the building. I felt a little relieved about that.

When I turned to look at the North Tower again, I saw an airplane flying towards the city. It swooped low, leveled out, and then-BOOM! It crashed into the South Tower.

NO! Oh, my God, _what was going on_?! _**W**_**_hy_**_ was this happening?!_

I trembled as I glanced up the street, wishing that the bus would just hurry the hell up. I really needed to get to Manhattan before another catastrophe occurred. I had to find Mom, Charlie, and Phil before something happened to _them_! I _had_ to!

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!)


	3. The Hijackers & The Mystery Girl

**Carlisle's POV**

My name is Carlisle Cullen. I was born in London, England in the year 1640. My mother, Hannah, died after she gave birth to me, so I spent the next twenty years living with my father Benjamin. Even though I never knew my mother, I missed her very much. I missed her presence, and I also hated that I never had the chance to get to know her. Sometimes, when Father wasn't looking, I would stare at her portrait for hours. The only thing that I inherited from her was her blue eyes. Other than that, I almost completely resembled my father, except that he had gray eyes.

Father, who was an Anglican pastor, had brought me up according to the ways of God and the Bible. By the time I was sixteen, I knew everything there was to know about them. I could even recite all of the Scriptures by heart. He also told me about hunting in raids for vampires, werewolves, and witches, claiming that they were one of the main factors that brought evil and corruption to the world.

When I was twenty-three, I became a pastor in Father's church. In addition to that, he put me in charge of the raids, for he was becoming too old to lead them himself.

Unfortunately, my first raid had ended in a shambles, so to speak. Unlike my father, I knew that the vampires hid in the London sewers. When we went to confront them, one of them bit me on the neck and murdered the others. I crawled into a vegetable cellar as the venom spread through my body and hid there.

For three nights, I was in pain. Excruciating, unendurable pain. Thankfully, I was somehow able to keep the screams that threatened to tear through my mouth at bay.

After the transformation, I knew that if my father saw me and knew what I had become, he would have had me killed. I gathered whatever clothes I had from my house, then ran away to the country. I wanted to be as far away from humans as possible, for I did not intend to become a murderer. I never wanted to kill anyone-I would rather help people when they needed it-even if it was necessary to drink their blood to keep myself alive.

Of course, I soon realized that starving myself wouldn't kill me at all. Over the next three months, I went through a period of self-loathing because of what I had become. I attempted suicide in many ways, such as throwing myself off of a cliff and drowning myself, to name a couple of them. I soon found out that it was not easy to destroy yourself if you were a vampire. But it was what I wanted. I couldn't live with myself, knowing that just being a vampire labeled me a murderer. I wanted to die. I felt that I _deserved_ to.

By the end of the third month, I was greatly weakened from thirst. I became so thirsty in fact, that late one evening while I was wandering in the woods, I attacked a herd of deer that was passing by. The smell of their blood made my throat burn more then ever, and I was desperate for relief.

As I drank the deer's blood, I felt my strength returning to me. The burning in my throat lessened into nothing.

No one could imagine my joy when I discovered that I didn't have to drink human's blood to survive. I thought that if I could survive on animals' blood, then I wouldn't be a killer at all. I could be different. Then I whooped and screamed and shouted praises to the heavens. This was rather unlike myself; I normally had a very tranquil disposition. But I was so ecstatic that I couldn't keep my happiness inside me.

From there, I swam to France, where the next stage of my life began. Remembering my ambitions to help people, I studied science and the arts. However, I could only study at night because it was too dangerous for me to go out during the daytime. My skin sparkled whenever the sun shone on me.

Eventually, my studies led me to Volterra, Italy, where I soon met a trio of vampires known as the Volturi Kings. Their names were Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They had more civility than other vampires, but they still drank the blood of humans. We tried to convert each other into our individual lifestyles, but it didn't work. After twenty years, I left them.

In the 1900s, I traveled to the United States of America and made my way to Chicago. In 1918, I met seventeen-year-old Edward Anthony Masen Jr., my future adopted son, who was dying of Spanish Influenza.

His father had already died hours before. Elizabeth, Edward's mother, begged me to change him. Somehow, she had found out that I was not human.

After she died a few minutes later, I granted her wish. I took Edward to the apartment that I had rented and changed him. After the transformation, I quickly found out that he could read minds when he answered questions I had not even voiced yet.

I was glad that I finally had a companion. The past two hundred plus years had been very lonely.

Together, Edward and I went Wisconsin, where I took a job at another hospital. While there, I encountered Esme Anne Platt, a woman who had attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff. She later told me that she did it because she couldn't bear to live after her son died only a few days after his birth. Because the other doctors thought she was dead, she was immediately sent to the morgue. However, I had heard her faint heartbeat.

When I saw her, I immediately recognized her. I had treated her ten years ago, when she was seven years old. She had broken her leg after falling out of a tree.

Now, when I went to the morgue to check on her, I saw that the bones in most of her extremities had been crushed. Also, she had several broken ribs and numerous bruises. I knew that she wouldn't survive for much longer, so after much thought, I changed her too.

After injecting the venom into her, I brought her to my house. Edward was spellbound as soon as he laid eyes on her. Once Esme had awakened from her transformation, she was captivated by him as well. It was then I understood that they were soul mates. Aro had told me once how vampires became instantly bonded to their true other half when they met each other. In the middle of the next year, 1922, Edward and Esme were married.

Eleven years later, we moved to Rochester, New York. Instead of Edward and Esme posing as my adopted son and daughter, we gave people the impression that we were all siblings. I worked nights in a hospital there as I did everywhere else. But neither Edward, Esme, or I mixed with society. We didn't want to draw too much attention to ourselves.

One night in December, as I was taking a walk, I could smell the scent of human blood in the wind. By now, I was almost immune to it, so it did not call to me like it did most vampires, except my family half of the time. They still had some trouble following what I call my "vegetarian" diet. However, no matter how many mistakes they had made, I still loved them and never became angry with them.

Nevertheless, I followed the trail of this scent. Someone may have gotten hurt.

Surely enough, I found young Rosalie Hale lying in a pool of blood. She was nearly dead. Her father was a prominent banker and her family was the wealthiest in town. This was saying something because the country was in the middle of the Great Depression. Without thinking, I took her to my home at the edge of the town and changed her.

When she realized what I had done to her after her transformation, Rosalie was furious with me. She did not want to be saved from death, and I had ruined the chance for her to have children. To grow old. To have all of the possibilities a human life could give her.

She only became more enraged when I explained to her that I changed her so that her life would not be wasted at such a young age. She was only eighteen after all. Rosalie would hear none of this, and even though she agreed to live with me and my family, she did not speak to me for a month.

Gradually, she opened up to me and accepted me as her father. She began to tell me stories about what her life was like before her transformation. Surprisingly, she remembered it more than I remembered my own human life. She also told me why she was laying in the street the night I changed her. Her ex-fiance, Royce King II, and a group of his friends had gang-raped her and left her for dead. She told me that she had gotten her revenge on them after she became a vampire. This explained her five-day absence from that time.

Two years later, when we were living in Tennessee, Rosalie came to me with a man who looked to be around the age of twenty. He had been mauled by a bear in the woods, and she wanted me to change him to spare his life, although she didn't tell me why. I agreed to it, however, and did as she wished.

Once the man woke up from his transformation, he identified himself as Emmett McCarty. He was indeed twenty years old, and had lived in the town of Gatlinburg.

Emmett adjusted to our vegetarian lifestyle quickly, with only two or three accidents. He felt no resentment towards me at all for changing him into a vampire, unlike the others. So, it wasn't hard for him to see me as his father.

It did not take long for me to notice that Emmett was spending almost all of his time with Rosalie. They went on hunting trips together...alone, I might add. It did not bother me much because after a while, they discovered that they were each other's soul mate, and they got married six months later.

In 1941, we moved to Hoquiam, Washington. The cloudy weather allowed us to stay out during the day, as our skin did not sparkle.

One evening, while everyone except Esme were hunting, we came across werewolves that turned into Native American men. They introduced themselves as the Quileute Indians from the La Push reservation.

The leader of the pack, Ephraim Black, told us that they did not take kindly to us hunting on their lands. If I had not stepped up, the situation would have ended badly for me and my family. Eventually, we formed a treaty and set up a boundary line. As long as we didn't cross that line, or bite a human, they wouldn't reveal to the humans that we were vampires. After everything was settled, my family and I relocated to Forks, another town in Washington that wasn't very far from Hoquiam.

Nine years later, we encountered two nomadic vampires named Jasper Lee Whitlock and his mate Alice. As soon as Alice saw me, I had the feeling that she already knew who I was, even though we had never met. Soon, she told me that she had visions of our family and where we were. That was how she found us, which explained how she knew me.

Alice fit into our family like a glove. Jasper took a longer time to get accustomed to our lifestyle than she or any other member of the family had. Before he had found Alice, Jasper had been a part of the southern vampire wars since the middle of the Civil War, during which he was a major in the Confederate Army before he was changed. He had fed off of many humans, but since he could feel everything his victims could (he was pathokinetic), this began to depress him. He was eager to try a new way of life. Sadly, he had problems controlling his bloodlust.

Throughout the years, my family and I traveled to most of the northern states and Canada. We never stayed in the same area for long to keep ourselves from drawing too much attention. Sometimes, we lived together and at others we didn't. Each couple wanted time to themselves, so for months at a time, I was alone. However, there were times when Edward and Esme, Alice and Jasper, or Emmett and Rosalie would allow me to stay with them so that I could have some company.

I was happier when all of us lived together at the same time. However, I was often a little envious of my children because they were mated and I was not. Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie understood how lonely I felt and sympathized with me. In fact, I was beginning to think that I would never meet my one true mate.

Until that special day, when the terrorists crashed into the World Trade Center.

_September 11, 2001-7:50 am_

I was sitting in my armchair by the fireplace in my living room working on something on my laptop. The curtains blocked out the sunshine. My children, who were staying with me, were in their bedrooms doing I-didn't-know-what-and-didn't-care.

We had been living here in the upper Manhattan section of New York City for six years now. We resided in a five-bedroom mansion on a road where only few people lived. However, we never spoke to the neighbors that we did have. It was too risky to mingle with anyone. We would stay here until we moved to Denali, Alaska in mid-January.

I worked five nights a week at Lenox Hill Hospital. All of my children took night classes at City College of New York. During the day, we rarely left the house unless it was cloudy. On the weekends, we took hunting trips.

I eventually finished up the work that I needed to do on my laptop. I was reaching for a novel on my bookshelf when Alice drifted into the room with a fearful expression, followed by Jasper. I was instantly concerned, for Alice was usually a very happy and lively person.

"What is wrong, my dear?" I queried.

Her eyes moved back and forth, not seeing me even though I was in front of her. She was having one of her psychic visions.

"Carlisle, it's...it's terrible! Some people are planning to hijack four airplanes. Two American Airlines flights and two United Airlines planes!" she exclaimed.

The others appeared as soon as she told me this. All of their expressions were fraught with alarm.

"What?" Esme gasped.

I stared at Alice in dismay. "When do they plan to do this?"

Unshed tears well up in her eyes. "Now. One of the American Airlines planes, Flight 11, took off a minute ago from Boston. Another one from Boston, United Airlines Flight 175, is leaving at 8:14! American Airlines Flight 77 is due to leave Virginia's Washington Dulles Airport at 8:20, and United Airlines Flight 93 is leaving Newark at 8:42. It's all part of a terrorist scheme on America." Alice leaned into Jasper. "All of those poor people! I'm so scared of what could happen to them!" she sobbed.

Jasper embraced her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. "Shhh, darlin'," he whispered, sending waves of calm and comfort to her.

I was quiet, absorbing the news that Alice had given us. What a horrible ordeal those poor, unsuspecting people were about to face. In some way, I wished that I could help them all, but I knew that it was hopeless.

For a short while, none of us moved. We just stood in the same spot as the minutes ticked away. Alice would stiffen at times, searching through her visions.

"Oh, my God," Alice murmured at 8:23. "The hijackers on Flight 11 and Flight 175 are stabbing the pilots to death. They're terrorizing the other passengers with mace, tear gas, and fake bombs too. Why is this happening to them? Why doesn't anyone try to stop them?"

"Perhaps someone will. There is hope yet," I tried to assure her, stroking her back.

But of course, I soon found out that there was no hope.

As the minutes passed, Alice became more and more agitated. She grabbed her hair with both fists. She wept, but wouldn't tell us what was going on. Jasper and the rest of the children attempted to settle her down, but to no avail. Meanwhile, we all grew more worried by the second.

Just when I believed that things couldn't get much worse, Alice collapsed.

"NO! NO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

I didn't have to ask her what she was shouting about, for a moment later, there was a tremendous BOOM in lower Manhattan. Then I heard screams.

I scrambled to the window and threw aside the curtain. The others stood beside me.

The top portion of North Tower's World Trade Center was up in flames and smoke. "Alice! What happened?" I demanded in alarm.

"Flight 11 crashed into that building. The hijackers flew into it on purpose! Everyone in the crash site and in the airplane are dead!" Alice explained, stricken.

Everyone froze but Rosalie, who covered her mouth with her hand.

I was looking out of the window for about eight minutes when Alice suddenly gasped. I turned around to see her looking puzzled.

"Alice? What is it this time?" I inquired with a scowl.

She blinked. "It's a girl walking in Brooklyn. I can tell by one of the stores. She had just left her school to...to find her parents and her stepfather. She keeps planning to go to the North Tower."

"But why? It's too dangerous to for her to do that!"

Alice paused for a few seconds. "Her parents and stepfather work there, and she knows they aren't dead for some reason. They must not have been working where the plane crashed."

Without knowing the reason for it, I was becoming very interested in this girl. "Where is she now?"

She held up a finger. "She's at a bus stop, waiting for the 59 or the 74. Carlisle...you have to get to her."

"For what?"

"I don't know...but I can't shake the feeling that she's important to us, but mostly to you in some way. However, I'm not sure why at the moment. After all, I've had visions of other people, but none of them stood out. And if she were anyone else, my visions wouldn't be focused on her right now...OH NO!"

Alice pointed out of the window. The rest of us looked where she was indicating.

To the west, I saw an airplane descending rapidly. It swooped, leveled, and then I saw it plunge into the South Tower. Another BOOM echoed across Manhattan, not to mention the yelling. Esme and Rosalie shrieked, and Edward and Emmett uttered an obscenity.

My children and I were rooted to the spot for a second time, our mouths agape in horror.

I didn't understand any of this. Why would anyone want to attack the World Trade Center?

What was going to happen next? Would there be another attack on New York City?

_And what is the girl that Alice saw doing now?_ a voice in my head questioned.

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!)


	4. Rescue Mission & Catastrophes

**Bella's POV**

_9:10am_

Finally, after waiting for what seemed like hours, the 74 bus rolled down the street. I jumped onto it, paid the fare, and sat down in the back. Out of the window, I saw the security guard from Clearview turn onto the block as the bus pulled away. Whew! I was glad the bus came when it did.

I tried to settle down, knowing that the ride would take about a half an hour or more due to traffic. However, I just couldn't do it. I kept turning to look at the North and South Towers. Smoke was continuing to rise out of both of them. I called Mom, Charlie, and Phil again, but there was still no answer. I started to bite my nails.

The lady in front of me also peered out of the window and shook her head. She looked to be around thirty years old. "I can't believe that those planes crashed into those towers."

I gazed at her wordlessly.

The lady scowled in wonder. "Are you heading to school? You're rather late if you are," she remarked.

I shook my head slowly. "No. I'm going to Manhattan to make sure that my parents and stepfather are out of the North Tower," I replied.

"WHAT?! But why would your parents and stepfather be in that building? Do they work there?"

"Yes. My mom and stepfather are interpreters and my dad works as the Head Security Officer."

"Oh. You should just go back home. It's not safe to be anywhere near those buildings."

"I know, but I _have_ to find them."

The lady went to grab my arm, but I shifted away from her. I didn't allow most strangers to touch me. "Don't be foolish, child! You could get yourself hurt by risking your life! Go home where you'll be safe!"

Shaking my head again, I said no. "I have to find them," I repeated firmly.

When she realized that I wasn't going to change my mind, the lady sighed in bitter defeat and turned away.

Twenty-five minutes later, at the last bus stop before the Brooklyn Bridge, the lady stood. "Good-bye, child. Obviously, I can't keep you from doing what you feel you have to do. I hope you find your loved ones, though. But be careful! Don't get too close to those Towers!" she added.

I nodded. "Thanks. I'll try not to if I can help it. Good-bye," I muttered.

The lady got off the bus. A moment later, it started to cross the bridge.

**Carlisle's POV**

_9:10am_

Alice, Jasper and I were still standing by the living room window. Ever since Flight 175 crashed into the World Trade Center's South Tower-as Alice told us minutes before-nothing else had happened.

Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What is it now, darlin'?" he inquired.

Glancing to my left, I saw Alice leaning against him, her eyes closed and her expression blank. A second later, she opened them. "Carlisle, the girl just got on the 74 bus. She'll arrive in lower Manhattan in about thirty to forty minutes. You'll have to walk down there because you can't use your car. There are a lot of traffic jams in that area," she stated.

I quirked an eyebrow. "What if someone sees me?" I demanded.

"They won't. I just thought of something," Alice said. She went to my bedroom and came out with a bundle of black clothing. "You can put the coat on to hide your arms and neck, the gloves to hide your hands, and this wide-brimmed hat."

"Good idea. Thank you."

I quickly donned the clothes while Alice gave me some more advice.

"Stick to the alleyways. The streets are crowded so it won't be easy trying to walk through them," she warned.

"Understood. What does the girl look like?" I asked.

Alice paused and shut her eyes once more. "Mahogany-brown hair, some red on the surface, dark brown under it. It goes straight down past her shoulders. Chocolate-brown eyes, a heart-shaped face that's somewhat like Esme's, but the chin area is not as prominent as hers. She's about five foot four. Slender. Smells like strawberries and freesia. She's very pretty."

"What type of clothes are she wearing?"

"A denim jacket with a white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. She's carrying a lavendar backpack."

"Age?"

"She looks to be around seventeen or eighteen. Like she has been in high school for a while. There you are. You look good. Sort of like a young Russian Bolshevik."

I rolled my eyes at her. Even though I was nervous, I couldn't help but smile a little at her teasing. "Shut up," I snorted.

Everybody chuckled.

I picked up my keys and medical bag, just in case I would need it. "I'll be back as soon as I find her."

"Bring her home safe," Alice murmured.

"I will. Good-bye."

"See you, Carlisle," Rosalie said.

"Bye, Dad," Jasper added.

"Be careful out there!" Esme admonished.

"And make sure that the girl is a sweet one so that we can have a nice person talk to!" Emmett joked.

I nodded to them with a laugh and left my apartment. I walked down the stairs, out of the building, and onto the street. The weather was spectacular. Who would have guessed that a terrorist scheme would be conducted on a day like this? The idea of it was barbaric!

As Alice had recommended, I made my way to lower Manhattan by using various alleyways. I jogged in human speed because if I ran in vampire speed someone would notice. There was not much chance of that, however. Everyone was so distraught over the events that had just occurred that they did not look at me more than twice, if at all. I bumped into several people, and was jostled by the crowds, but I continued on.

There was a life for me to save, and I aimed to save it.

**Bella's POV**

_9:41am_

The bus had crossed the bridge and was now in the middle of a traffic jam. We had been stuck in it for the past five minutes. Perfect.

I glimpsed at the cars passing by as I looked out of the window. Nearly all of them were taxis that were also trying to get into Manhattan. Most of them had paused to a stand-still, but there were a few that sped right past as if it were an empty road.

Seeing them gave me an idea. I went up to the bus driver. "Can you please let me off here, sir?" I inquired.

The bus driver nodded and opened the door. "Sure, miss. Be careful out there!" he admonished.

"I will. Thank you, sir," I added before stepping onto the sidewalk. I strolled further up the block and hailed one of the taxis that were about to drive past me. One of them stopped almost immediately. The driver had a turban on his head.

"Drop me off five blocks from Liberty Street, please," I claimed in Arabic.

The driver was pleased and impressed. I don't think he expected me to know his language. "Yes, Missee Sahib," he smiled, sounding uncannily like Ram Dass from the 1939 version of the _A Little Princess_ movie. He started to drive again.

I noticed that everyone looked more and more frantic as we moved deeper into lower Manhattan. People were running and shouting out to others. Pointing in the direction of the World Trade Center. Fire truck and police sirens blared all over the place.

I peered closely at every single person I saw, trying to see if Mom, Charlie, or Phil were one of them, but none of them were. I kept calling them, but after a number of rings, their phones when to voicemail.

"So, Missee Sahib. Who taught you how to speak Arabic?" the driver asked curiously, in Arabic, of course.

I jumped. I wasn't expecting him to speak to me. "My mother and stepfather. They are interpreters." I responded in the same language.

The driver nodded thoughtfully. "Ahh. They taught you well. You know a great deal. Do you know any Hindustani as well? That is my other native tongue."

I jerked my head. "Oh yes. They taught me how to speak and understand Hindustani also," I replied, this time speaking Hindustani.

"Your mother and stepfather really _have_ taught you well! I am amazed of how much you know. At least you are not showing off or acting too proud. I can see that you are not."

We were only a few blocks from my destination when we were caught in another traffic holdup. Luckily, it was brief, and I reached my destination in no time. I looked at my watch. It was 9:54.

"_Choukran_," I said to the driver, getting out of the taxi after paying him.

"_âFowan_," he returned with a grin.

I shut the door and made my way to my destination.

(A/N: "Choukran" means "thank you." It is pronounced chu-KRON. "âFowan" means "You're welcome." It's really spelled that way. The small A before the F is pronounced like the main or stressed A in_ Château._)

**Carlisle's POV**

_9:54am_

I was three blocks away from lower Manhattan when I received a text message from Alice.

_The girl just got off of a taxi five blocks away from Liberty Street. You better hurry!-A_

I sent a reply. _Thank you-C_

I quickened my pace, hoping that I would find the girl soon.

**Bella's POV**

_Same time_

Because the streets were full of people bustling to and fro, it was proving difficult to get to where I needed to go. People collided into me and I was shoved from all sides.

"Excuse me," I huffed, squeezing past a few individuals.

"Watch it!" someone snapped at me.

"Sorry!" I called over my shoulder.

It took me two minutes just to get to the end of the block. I crossed the street and was faced with the same problem. But the Twin Towers, which were still pouring out smoke, loomed closer. At least I _was_ getting somewhere.

I called Mom and Charlie and Phil several more times to let them know that I was nearby, but there was still no answer. I grew even more worried. "Damn it!" I hissed.

There were three blocks to go now. Hopefully, they had left the North Tower by now and would meet me halfway. Maybe they had already gone home and were searching for me. But then, if they wanted to find me, they would have called.

Suddenly, I heard a ear-splitting CRUNCH, and the ground began to tremble.

"RUN! RUN!" a man yelled at the top of his lungs, bolting in the opposite direction of where I was headed.

Pivoting, I saw why and was immobilized by fear and dismay.

The South Tower was collapsing right before my very eyes. The earth shook more violently than ever. Smoke and debris belched out of the building as one floor smashed into another.

Holy. _Shit!_

Everyone outside raced down the street or into shops. There were screams of terror all about me. Confusion. Panic. Sobs. Disorder. And I was still unable to move. I just gazed open-mouthed at the South Tower as it continued to fall and as the ground quaked even more.

A large cluster of people galloped towards me as a thick, massive cloud of dust rolled in the air after them.

I unfroze then and dashed into the craft shop next to me to keep from being trampled by the advancing horde. I was just in time too. The dust cloud swept by, fogging up the store's windows.

"OH, MY GOD!" one of the cashiers shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

I attempted to give her a reply, but couldn't speak. Someone else answered her instead.

"The South Tower collapsed."

The cashier's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, my God!" she repeatly softly.

I sat down in a corner of the shop. I hugged my knees to my chest, taking deep breaths.

A girl placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" she queried in concern.

"No," I responded in a 'duh' voice. "And why would I be? My parents work in the North Tower! What if something happened to them when the South Tower collapsed?"

"Hopefully, nothing did. I'm sure they're fine."

I just shrugged. If I were her, I wouldn't be quite so certain.

**Carlisle's POV**

_9:56am_

I had finally arrived at my destination. Giving an unnecessary sigh of relief (for vampires did not need to breathe. Hence we could not drown or suffocate) I took my cell phone out and prepared to texting Alice. She sent a message just before I could type one letter.

_You're close to the girl; she's only three blocks down and two blocks to the right from you, still heading towards Liberty Street-A_

I thanked her and put my phone in my pocket. Liberty Street was seven blocks away. If I didn't get held up, I could cut through the two righthand streets very quickly by using the alleyways.

Of course, nothing went the way I planned. The streets were overflowing with people on the phone, talking to others, and running around, many of them searching for someone as I was.

"Have you seen this man?" one person asked another breathlessly.

"Do you know where mom is?" a girl around sixteen inquired in a dismal, pleading voice.

I was glad when it took only a couple more minutes to get through the next two streets. I was about to make my way to the girl when I received another text message.

_CARLISLE, YOU NEED TO FIND SHELTER!-A_

I frowned in bewilderment. _Certainly, Alice, but why?-C_

Just as she sent a reply, there was an exceedingly loud CRASH. Then lower Manhattan erupted in screams, and the earth rumbled. I glanced up to see the South Tower of the World Trade Center collapsing. My mouth fell open in blank horror. _Oh no!_ I said to myself.

"RUN! RUN!" I heard a man bellow a few blocks away.

I didn't have to be told twice. I spun around and tried to run into the nearest store, but it proved nearly impossible to do so. If they streets were filled with chaos before, it was now pandemonium. People were scattering all over the place, making it hard to even move.

A cloud of dust and debris mushroomed from the South Tower as it continued to crumble to the ground. A group of people fled from it, but it was rapidly overtaking them. I wanted to keep looking for the girl, but it would seem strange to other people if I was caught wandering around in the smoke without coughing.

Finally, I was able to get into a small grocery market. Several others followed me inside. The cloud of dust rushed past the window, obscuring the view of the street.

"Did you see that?" a woman gasped.

"I can't believe that this is happening!" another yelled tearfully.

I stood by a crate of oranges and sent Alice a text message. _Is the girl safe? Did she find shelter?-C_

I would never forgive myself if I had failed to get to her.

My phone vibrated. _Don't worry, Carlisle. She's all right; she's in the craft store three blocks away-A_

_Good-C_ I replied, exhaling deeply. As long as the girl wasn't harmed, everything was wonderful.

**Bella's POV**

_10:05 am_

The dust cloud was thinning little by little as I huddled in the corner of the craft store. It was still too thick to see anything clearly, however, so I would have to wait a while to find my family.

The girl next to me gazed in the direction I was looking. "It's crazy, everything that's going on this morning. Those poor people. I feel so sorry for them," she murmured softly.

I didn't comment. I wished that she would be quiet. She talked too much for my liking.

Unfortunately, the girl chose this moment to speak to me. "What are you doing down here anyway, knowing what happened?" she asked.

"Looking for my parents and my stepfather. I'm trying to see if they made it out of the North Tower okay, but they won't answer my phone calls."

"They're likely just too worried to pick up the phone. If they haven't left the building yet, then they're probably too busy trying to get out."

Reflecting on that, I decided that she was almost certainly correct. If I were them, I wouldn't likely have noticed that my phone was ringing either. "Maybe they'll call me back soon," I conceded.

The girl bobbed her head. "Yeah. Maybe."

I said nothing else to her. I wasn't intending to be rude, but I wasn't in the mood for having another conversation. The girl seemed to take the hint and grew silent.

The minutes passed by sluggishly. The smoke grew less thick, and by 10:19, it was nearly gone. I began to see people filtering out of the stores across the street. Here was my chance!

I stood up and readjusted my bookbag before leaving the shop.

"Hey! Don't go back out there!" the girl yelled after me.

I ignored her and started to jog down the block. The girl said something else, but I didn't hear her. Her voice was lost in the wind.

**Carlisle's POV**

_10:18am_

Less than twenty minutes had passed since that South Tower had collapsed. The cloud of smoke that was opaque at that time had faded to almost nothing. Nearly everyone that was in the market were getting ready to go. I prepared to leave myself.

"The sooner I'm out of here, the better," one of them announced.

"I couldn't agree more," I proclaimed, causing the person to smile.

My cell phone's text message ringer sounded. I took it out of my medical bag. _The girl just left the craft shop. She running to Liberty Street right now. Move quickly, the impact site of the North Tower is growing weaker by the minute!-A_

_I'm on it!-C_

"Excuse me, please. Medical emergency," I declared, weaving my way through the crowd of people at the door.

"Ouch! Pay attention, mister! That was my foot!" a man hollered at me.

"I apologize wholeheartedly, sir."

The man stared at me as if I had lost my mind. I really needed to start talking to people in the modern English language.

Once I had exited the market, I sprinted down the block as fast as I possibly could. Since people had left their safety refuges, it was jam-packed again.

But I refused to let this hinder me. I was on an important mission.

**Bella's POV**

_10:20am_

I pelted down the once again crowded street. I was now a block away from the North Tower, and at the rate I was moving, I wasn't going to get there by tomorrow. I pushed through several individuals impatiently before crossing over to the next block.

Many people turned as I raced by them. "Why are you going _that_ way?" one of them demanded.

I didn't respond. I just kept running.

As I was about to finally cross Liberty Street, I saw that my path was obstructed by nine fire trucks and eight police cars.

I searched for a way to get around them without being noticed and found an alleyway behind me. I darted through it. Seconds later I was crossing where Liberty Street intersected with Church Street.

There was rubble everywhere, but I avoided it and ran along Church Street. I glanced at my watch. It said 10:25.

**Carlisle's POV**

_10:22am_

Two blocks away from Liberty Street, another message appeared on my phone.

_Cross through the alleyway ahead of you and go down Church Street-A_

I did as she instructed. I was getting close!

**Bella's POV**

_10:25am_

It took me less than a minute to get to the corner of Church Street and onto Vesey Street. The North Tower was further up the block. I was almost there! I wanted to cheer!

My phone rang and I stopped to answer it. "Hello?!" I panted.

"Bella?!" Mom's panicked voice drifted through the phone. FINALLY! It was about time she called me back!

"MOM! Oh, Mom, where are you?!" I yelled, pausing once more.

"Charlie, Phil and I are still in the building, but we're on the ninth floor."

"I'm down the street. I'll wait for you outside the door."

"Okay."

**Carlisle's POV**

_Same time_

_She's on Vesey Street-A_ a new message said.

_I'm halfway there!-C_

I edged up the block faster.

**Bella's POV**

_10:26am_

I started to bolt down the street again, continuing to speak to Mom.

"Are you guys okay?" I queried.

"We're perfectly fine. Are _you_ okay?" Mom demanded.

"Yes."

"Where are you now?"

"A few feet away."

"Good. We're on the fifth floor."

While she was saying this, I made a left and sprinted through the huge courtyard.

**Carlisle's POV**

_10:28am_

I was now in the middle of Vesey Street, heading towards the North Tower, which loomed overhead.

There was no sign of the girl, since debris from the South Tower was piled high between me and the North Tower. I could smell her scent, however. It was a very appealing one. Maybe a bit too appealing.

I had almost reached the spacious courtyard when I saw a lavendar backpack bobbing ahead of me, slightly to my left. There she was, at the entrance! Even from this far, I could see that she was speaking on the phone to somebody.

"Mom, I'm here now," she was saying. Her deep, lithe, melodic voice drifted back to me.

Wait a minute. _Lithe?_ _Melodic? Where was this coming from?_

And then a second catastrosphe occurred right at that moment, jerking me from my thoughts.

The North Tower started to collapse! The girl began to dash away from it when she fell. Debris pelted down towards the ground, towards her.

I jogged to the girl at half-vampire speed. Would I make it to her in time?

**Bella's POV**

_Same time_

I was panting to catch my breath, standing by the door. I was about to open it. "Mom, I'm here now," I gasped.

Suddenly, before Mom could reply, there was a deafening BOOM above me. I covered my ears, then glanced at the sky.

_THE BUILDING WAS BEGINNING TO COLLAPSE! FUCK!_

"MOM! HURRY! THE TOWER'S COLLAPSING!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW! WE'RE COMING! JUST RUN!"

I turned and started to race away from the building. I had ran five paces before I tripped and fell, scraping my knee. SHIT! This was the end of me! I was now going to die because of my foolish, inopportune clumsiness! WHAT. THE. FUCK! But...at least I would die near the people I loved so much, who would surely take the trip to heaven with me. I would see them again soon.

And perhaps that wouldn't be so bad.

I grabbed my phone as the earth quaked fiercely. "MOM! DAD! PHIL! I LOVE YOU!" I bellowed, praying that they heard me.

And they did. "WE LOVE YOU TOO!" they yelled with the emotion strong in their voices.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a huge piece of granite shooting down at me.

I shouted in fright and covered my head.

This was the end!

(A/N: The end of this chapter still makes me sad. PLEASE REVIEW!)**  
**


	5. A New Home & Revelations

**Carlisle's POV**

_10:29am_

I noticed that an enormous chunk of granite was about to crash down on the girl. I sprang forward and grabbed her not a second too soon; behind me, I heard the granite smash onto the ground. Without thinking twice, I darted out of the courtyard.

**Bella's POV**

_Same time_

_Continuing from last chapter..._

_Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a huge piece of granite shooting down at me._

_I shouted in fright and covered my head._

_This was the end!_

The next thing I knew, I was off of the ground, and it felt as if I were floating in the air. For a second, I thought that the piece of granite had finished me off, but I could still hear the now ear-splitting rumble of the tower collapsing. I could feel myself shaking too. Also, someone's arm was wrapped around me, carrying me bridal style. No, I wasn't dead.

I glanced up to see the most handsomest man that I had ever seen in my entire life. His skin was pale, about three to five shades paler than mine. And that was saying something because my skin itself was very pale, more than my family's and my friends'. He was looking straight ahead, so I couldn't see his eyes. His nose was somewhat long and pointed, but in an elegant way.

The man continued to run until we were inside a paint shop. How did we get away from the tower so quickly? I couldn't have made it that far if I ran my fastest.

The man sat me down in a secluded corner. "Are you all right, miss?" he demanded urgently in a soft, sweet musical voice. It sounded like an etheral, unearthly song. And it had a faint British undertone, but sounded mostly American. It was an exquisite mixture. He peered at me with honey-gold eyes. Strange. I had never seen anyone with such beautiful eyes before. They were so entrancing; I couldn't have looked away if I wanted to. I could feel my cheeks tingling and my heart skip under his intense gaze. His lips, full and rosy red, were parted in worry. I wondered if he was real, or even human. He was just too beautiful to be a human! He looked like Zeus' better-looking younger brother, or Adonis, or Cupid, or...

"Are you an angel?" I whispered in awe.

The man gave a small chuckle. "No, I am not an angel. What is your name? How old are you?" he inquired.

"Isabella Swan, but you can just call me Bella. I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in two days."

"Bella. It's such a pretty name. It means 'beautiful' in Italian, you know. And Happy Early Birthday to you."

"_Grazie_." (A/N: "Thank you.")

The man chortled again, this time in surprise. "Ah, _prego_! I didn't know you could speak Italian." (A/N: _Prego_ means "you're welcome.")

I smiled a little. "My mom and stepfather taught me."

Abruptly, I noticed how quiet it was. The earth wasn't trembling anymore. My vision was obscured by tears of grief and sorrow, and the man grew concerned.

"Bella? What is wrong?"

I let out a sob. "My parents...my stepfather. They were on their way out of the North Tower just when it collapsed. They were probably on the third or fourth floor, and now...and now..."

I started to weep, heartbroken. Mom and Charlie and Phil were gone. I wasn't fast enough to save them. They were that close to escaping the tower. And now they were gone, crushed to death. My body started to shake as I began to cry harder. Why couldn't I have saved them? I had such a big chance to, and I wasted it!

The man laid his hand on my shoulder. I felt oddly comforted...just a little anyway. I was too sad to feel any other emotions very much.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I heard the man murmur gently.

**Carlisle's POV**

_10:33am_ (A/N: After this, the time will not be shown.)

From the moment I gazed into the girl's eyes and asked if she was all right, I could barely find the will to stop staring at them. Her chocolate-brown eyes were so large and innocent. Her mahogany-brown hair, which had tiny bits of debris in them, still looked glossy. She was so beautiful, as if she were descended from one of the goddesses, like Aphrodite, Flora, Venus.

Then I mentally shook myself. I shouldn't be thinking of a teenager this way!

"Are you an angel?" the girl questioned, interrupting my thoughts.

I had to laugh. She was obviously as intrigued by me as I was with her. The only thing was that I wasn't allowed to be. "No, I am not an angel," I replied. "What is your name? How old are you?"

"Isabella Swan, but you can just call me Bella. I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in two days."

The name suited her. "Bella. It's such a pretty name. It means 'beautiful' in Italian, you know. And Happy Early Birthday to you."

"_Grazie_."

I was so shocked that I laughed again. I was not expecting her to say that. "Ah, _prego_! I didn't know you could speak Italian."

Bella grinned. "My mom and stepfather taught me."

Then she paused, as if she were listening intently to something. A second later, tears welled up in her eyes. Once more, I became worried.

"Bella, what is wrong?" I queried softly.

"My parents...my stepfather. They were on their way out of the North Tower just when it collapsed. They were probably on the third or fourth floor, and now...and now..." she faltered. I realized that she could not bear to say that her loved ones were dead. Poor girl.

Bella began to cry stormily. I was suddenly overcome by a fierce need to comfort her. I reached out to place my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I whispered.

My hand remained there for a long time as she continued to sob.

Finally, when she calmed down a bit, Bella drew back from me. "I'm sorry, sir. I am being impolite, and I don't even know who you are," she croaked.

I patted her shoulder. "There is no offense taken, young lady. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You can call me Carlisle, or just Dr. Cullen." I sniffed then because could smell blood and looked down at her torn jeans. "Speaking of which, I need to check your knee," I observed. It would be horrible if Jasper attacked her because he noticed how bloody it was.

I took off my leather gloves and reached into my medical bag. After slipping on a pair of vinyl gloves, I lifted her leg to inspect her knee.

It appeared to have stopped bleeding a while ago, but she could still get an infection. I cleaned her knee with an antiseptic and placed a large bandage on it.

"There we are," I announced.

Bella smiled faintly at me. My dead heart felt warmer than it should have. What was the matter with me? "Thank you, Dr. Cullen," she mumbled. "And thank you so much for saving me back there. I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome," I grinned. I turned to look out of the shop's window. The dust cloud was gone. "Do you have family here in New York City, Bella? I could find a way to get you to them..."

She was shaking her head before I even finished my sentence, tears creeping into her eyes again. "No. My parents and stepfather were all I had until..." She stopped talking.

I bobbed my head in morose understanding. "Ah, I see. Well...I suppose you can stay with me and my family until we can figure something out. Would that be all right?"

Bella pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, trying to see if she could trust me. A moment later, she nodded. "Sure. I really don't have much of a choice at the moment."

I stood and held my hand out to Bella to help her up. As soon as her hand touched mine, electricity surged through it, causing us both to jump back. Her astonishment and confusion mirrored my own.

_What was going on today?_

**Bella's POV**

When my hand came it contact with Carlisle's, bolts of static shocked me, yanking me out of my sorrow. I could tell that he felt it too because we jumped away from other at the same time. I stared at him wide-eyed, my mouth hanging open. He looked just as alarmed as I felt at that moment.

What the _hell_?

Carlisle and I gaped at each other for a long while. Suddenly, a phone rang from his pocket, distracting us. I peered at my shoes as Carlisle answered it.

**Carlisle's POV**

_Is Bella okay, Carlisle?-A_

_Yes, Alice, Bella is fine, although she's very upset about her family-C _I didn't have to ask how she knew Bella's name. She already saw her tell me.

A response came a minute later. _I know. :( You better bring her back here as soon as possible. I saw what just happened and we need to talk. Traffic is still pretty hectic where you are, but you can catch a taxi about six blocks from where you are. Traffic isn't too bad there-A_

_Thank you for letting me_ _know. We are on our way now. Oh, and I need you to go shopping for groceries.-C_

_It's already being taken care of. Rosalie and Emmett are heading for the supermarket now. Don't worry, no one will see them-A_

_Thank them for me-C_

_I will. See you soon-A_

_Bye-C_

**Bella's POV**

When Carlisle was finish texting, he glanced at me and smiled. "That was my daughter, Alice. She was just making sure that I'm okay. I informed her that I was bringing you along with me," he stated.

I was taken aback. "You have a daughter?" I inquired.

"Yes, and I have five other children besides her. Two more daughters and three sons. All of them had just started college this year."

"Oh. You look very young to have so many kids."

Carlisle snickered lightly. "You're right; I am only twenty-nine, Bella. I adopted all of them."

I nodded pensively. "Are you married? Oh...nevermind. It's not my business."

He chuckled once more. He didn't seem offended by my questions at all. "You are quite observant and inquisitive. But no, I am not married. I never even went on a date. I guess I haven't found the right person yet."

I was oddly happy about this without knowing or understanding why.

Carlisle waved an arm. "Let's go, Bella. My daughter's waiting. If I don't get home soon, she will throw a fit." He put his leather gloves back on.

"Is it cold out?" I asked, eyeing his clothes for the first time. He was wearing a black leather coat that hid his neck and a wide-brimmed black hat.

He turned to me. "No, it is not cold. My skin is very sensitive to the sun."

"Ohhh."

"Come on."

I took Carlisle's hand so that I could stand up-I was zapped again, but I ignored it-and we left the shop. We searched for a taxi, but traffic was stalled because of what happened. People were still panicking, though not as much as before.

Carlisle and I walked six blocks to the north and found a half-clear street. He quickly hailed a cab and we sat in the back.

"Benson Street and Seventh Avenue, Upper Manhattan, please," he declared.

"Yes sir," the driver said, joining the stream of vehicles on the road.

**Carlisle's POV**

As the taxicab slowly made its way through the city, I leaned back into my seat, deep in thought.

How would my family react to meeting Bella? Would they be upset with me for bringing home a human? Jasper still struggled with his bloodlust; it was still difficult for him to even be around people. Besides that, Edward mentioned to me once that strawberry was his second-favorite scent (which was my main favorite with freesia as my second.) Mango was his first. Surely he would be able to restraint himself?

My cell phone rang with another text message from Alice. _Everything will be okay, Carlisle. Don't get a vampire headache over it. Bella and I will definitely be the best of friends. I like her already!-A_

Well, that was encouraging.

It took nearly an hour to get back home due to several traffic hold-ups. Bella and I got out of the taxi when it pulled up in front of my house. I paid the driver and we strolled to the front door. I could smell every one of my children's aromas.

_Here we go,_ I said to myself as I opened the door.

**Bella's POV**

I followed Carlisle to what was obviously the family room, which was pretty big. There was a dark-brown coffee table and a matching cream-colored armchair, love seat, and overstuffed sofa set. The brown walls gave the place an aura of warmth.

Directly in front of me was a bookshelf filled with novels. From here, I could recognize a couple, such as _Moll Flanders_ by Daniel Defoe and _Brave New World_ by Aldous Huxley (a completely weird story, in my opinion.)

My attention shifted when Carlisle laid a hand on my back and steered me gently over to a group of people in the kitchen. All of them had the same deep gold eyes as his, and they were just as beautiful. They were all wearing designer clothes. I was surrounded by a family of supermodels!

To my left stood a man with short, curly dark-brown hair, big broad shoulders, and huge muscles. He was tall, and he seemed menacing until you peered into his eyes, which were full of fun and good humor.

Next to him was a tall, statuesque woman with wavy blonde hair, which went halfway down her back. Just staring at her made me feel inadequate and self-conscious when it came to my own looks.

Beside her, standing a few feet apart, was a man with copper-colored hair. He was not as muscular as the curly brown-haired guy. He was somewhat shorter, and much lankier. He gazed at me with a puzzled expression.

Holding his hand was a woman with cararmel-brown hair. She was shorter than him, and although she did not appear to be more than eighteen years old, she had a motherly face and figure.

To the right, there was a man with honey-blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. His physique was as lanky as the copper-color haired man, but he was more muscular than him. Still, the curly brown-haired guy was more muscular than both. The honey blonde-haired man seemed as if he were in pain, like somebody was pinching him.

And last but not least was woman several inches shorter than me, who was next to the honey-blonde. She had short, pixie-like black hair, and was extremely slender, even more than I was, and I was pretty skinny myself. She bounced up and down as if she were excited about something. As I stared at her, she beamed at me. I found myself smiling back.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Everyone, I have someone for you to meet. This is Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella. She will be staying here with us until we make further arrangements. Bella, this is my son Emmett," he claimed, pointing to the curly brown-haired man.

"Hi there, Bella," Emmett greeted in a booming voice that made me jump. He reached out and shook my hand vigorously.

I almost jumped again. His hand was icy-cold and felt like stone or marble!

I grinned. "Hello, Emmett."

"And this is my daughter Rosalie, his wife..." Carlisle gestured to the wavy blonde-haired woman.

Did he say wife? Well, it wasn't like she was related to him, but still. It would take some time getting used to.

Rosalie smiled and grasped my hand too. Her hand was just and cold and hard as Emmett's. She had a soft voice. "Hi Bella. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too, Rosalie."

"And this is my son Edward." Carlisle indicated the copper-color haired guy.

Edward nodded. "Hello, Bella."

I jerked my head. "Hi Edward. It's nice to meet you."

He smirked. "Same here."

Carlisle pointed to the golden-brown haired lady. "This is my daughter Esme. She is Edward's wife," he remarked.

Whoa.

Esme shook my hand gently. Her hand was freezing too. What was up with these people? Did they live in refrigerators? "Hello, Bella. It's a pleasure," she murmured.

"Hello, Esme. Same here."

"This is my son Jasper. He is Rosalie's twin brother," Carlisle added, nodding at the honey-blonde.

Like Edward, Jasper bobbed his head. "It's good to meet you, Bella," he announced in a quivering voice. He had a Southern accent.

"You too, Jasper," I said.

Carlisle gestured to the pixie-like woman. "And finally, this is my daughter Alice, who is Jasper's wife."

Wow! It seemed like everyone was paired off in this family, except Carlisle, of course. I would call him Carlisle-such a charming, magnificent name! It suited him, even if it was an old-fashioned name-but I always showed respect for people, especially adults. Except for Phil and sometimes Charlie, I didn't call an adult by their first name to their face.

Alice moved forward and embraced me tightly as if I were a long lost friend, catching me off guard. "Hi Bella! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Carlisle told me he was bringing you over here! We're going to have so much fun together!" she exclaimed in a wind-chime voice. Oh my, she was really eager!

"Hi Alice. I'm glad to meet you as well," I stated before pulling away.

Carlisle grinned at her before turning to me. "Well, that's everybody. You can put your backpack away and take off your jacket, if you wish. The closet is to the left. The bathroom is upstairs, the first door on the landing."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I stepped over to the closet, hung my coat up, and set my backpack on the floor. Then I went to use the bathroom. Ugh. My hair was a mess. As soon as I had the chance, I would wash all of the dirt and debris out of it. Plus, I needed a shower.

After brushing my hair and clothes off, and washing my face with my hands, I returned to the living room.

Emmett, who was perched on the sofa with Rosalie, looked up and smiled widely. "Oh, there you are, Bella! You were so quiet that we almost forgot that you were here!" he remarked.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think I've worn out my welcome yet, so yeah, I'm still here."

Everyone else joined me. "Oh, I like her already," Esme chortled.

I reddened.

Patting the spot next to her, Rosalie said, "Please sit."

"Thank you." I lowered myself onto the seat beside her. She began to play with my hair. Her cool, but gentle fingers calmed me, so I didn't complain.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll be, Carlisle. You sure did save a polite, well-mannered young lady!"

"I've noticed. Are you hungry, Bella? Would you like something to eat?" Carlisle queried.

He had taken off his coat, hat, and gloves by now. I saw that he had blonde hair, just like Jasper and Rosalie, except that it was a rich gold color and short. It was combed to the side so that his bangs fell over his eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt that emphasized his muscles-which were between Emmett and Jasper's in size-and black dress pants. Damn, did he look good! He didn't look like he was twenty-nine at all! I would have thought that he was twenty-one or twenty-two.

I was taking him in so much I barely remembered to respond. "No. I'm not hungry, but thanks Dr. Cullen," I mumbled, embarrassed.

He gave a tiny grin. "Well, if you are, just let me know, and I will cook something for you," he said.

I nodded. "Thank you," I repeated.

"No problem."

Alice leaned forward. "Where in New York City do you live, Bella?"

"I live in Brooklyn, but...I guess I don't anymore," I sighed. A lump rose in my throat as I thought of Mom, Charlie, and Phil. I wiped a tear that slipped from my eye.

Rosalie hugged me and before I knew it, I was weeping into her shoulder. She wasn't as comforting as Carlisle, but she still made me feel better. However, I secretly wished that he were holding me instead.

**Carlisle's POV**

A growl of jealousy rumbled in my chest when Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella as she cried. I wanted to be the one consoling her, making her feel better. I wanted her to come to _me_. I also had to stop myself from yelling at Alice for making Bella cry, even if she hadn't meant to.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Edward frowning at me with his mouth half open. Jasper was scowling at me in confusion, and so was Alice. This pulled me out of my inner monologue and I realized what had happened a second too late.

Damn. Busted.

I escaped to my bedroom and stood by the window so that I could clear my head. In the living room, I could hear Esme scolding Alice for being insensitive.

What was the matter with me? Why was I developing feelings for a seventeen going on eighteen-year-old girl? It was immorally wrong in every aspect! At least, it would be for the next two days.

A few minutes later, Edward crept into my room.

"Hi Carlisle," he murmured.

"Hello, Edward," I whispered, glancing at him before turning to the window again.

He stood next to me, studying my face intently. "Carlisle...what's going on?" he demanded, but not in an angry voice. Instead, he sounded curious and bewildered.

I took a deep breath. "I don't know, son. I really don't know. I wish that I did," I replied honestly.

Edward searched my thoughts. "Hmm."

It was silent for a while.

"So, what are you going to do? About Bella, I mean?" he inquired after some time later.

"I'm not quite sure as of yet. I don't want to send her away. especially since she has no other family. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. I'll take her down to the DMV on Friday and have her apply for a change of address. If that's what she wants to do, of course. She will be turning eighteen, after all. She will easily be able to decide if she wishes to remain here with us at that point. But Edward...oh, I don't know."

I could not explain my emotions. Normally, I could. It frustrated me when I could not make head or tails of them. Furthermore, I was secretly hoping that Bella would choose to remain here after her birthday.

Edward nodded. "I understand, Carlisle. Don't worry. We will be figure everything out soon. You know, it's simply strange," he stated half to himself a moment afterwards.

"What is strange?" I queried in curiosity.

He turned to me again. "It's just that, well, I can't hear Bella's thoughts. Not at all. Isn't that something?"

This revelation astounded me. "It is. Her brain must be shielded or something. You know, what also surprises me is that you and Jasper are able to control yourselves. I was afraid that one of you would slip up and attack her when we walked in the door."

He chuckled in agreement. "Yes."

"Well...we should get back to the living room now. They will be wondering what is keeping us."

Bella was still sobbing when we joined everybody again. I settled myself in my armchair, and Edward sat next to Esme in the loveseat.

Alice was apologizing to Bella over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! It didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive me, I really am sorry!" she cried in distress.

Bella sniffled and gave her a watery smile. "It's okay, Alice, I know you didn't," she assured her.

Alice sighed in relief and grinned back.

I peered at her. "Don't pester her, Alice. Bella has had a long, bad day," I said sternly.

"Sorry, Carlisle," she muttered abashedly.

"It is all right."

After Bella had stopped crying, I asked, "Where did you live in Brooklyn? I can take you to your house and you could pack a few of your things. Then I'll bring you back here."

"I live on Adams Street and Twentieth Avenue. But where will I sleep?" she inquired.

"There is a spare bedroom on the top floor. You may have it."

Bella nodded. "Okay, then. I will be happy to stay with you. You are all very nice and I like it here so far."

Jasper sent a wave of delight through the room. And then everyone but him and I fell upon her with hugs, which made her laugh. I chuckled as well; I was elated to see her so jubilant.

"Well, Bella, welcome to our home! Now let's see. We could go to your house at 8:15, after sunset, if that is all right for you."

"Sure."

"Eight fifteen, it is then."

**Bella's POV**

Accordingly, at 8:15, Carlisle and I prepared to go to my house. I had spend the entire day getting acquainted with everybody, since their classes were cancelled and Carlisle was taking the night off. I liked them already. That was saying something; I usually didn't feel comfortable with people I didn't know right away.

Throughout the morning and the afternoon, I played games with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie washed and curled my hair. (Thank goodness. My hair was really filthy!) I chatted with Esme while we cooked lunch and dinner. Carlisle showed me his library too. I read a good number of the books he had before, so their titles were familiar. In fact, he owned all of the books I already possessed, so I certainly wouldn't have to pack mine.

Out of everyone, it was hard to say who I liked the best. Emmett was goofy and fun to be around. He was occasionally irritating, but he would be a good friend in spite of that.

Alice and Rosalie were the more extroverted forms of myself. Besides that, they knew more about make-up and clothes than I did.

Esme was a lot like me, but she didn't read as much as I did. She knew a lot about fashion too.

Edward and Jasper were easy to get along with too. They were fun to hang around and do things with, like going to the movies or to the arcade. However, they seemed too shy to come near me. Odd.

Carlisle was...it was hard to say. He didn't seem like someone I would see as a father figure. Well, not mine anyway. I guess it was because he didn't appear to be much older than I was, or any of his adopted children for that matter. He and I would end up being the best of friends if I stayed in touch with him and his family, though. If I moved out shortly after my birthday, that is. He was just as quiet as me, and a huge bookworm.

He wasn't like his sons; he preferred a more peaceful atmosphere, just as I did. And he was very kind and generous. He would be someone I'd read novels with, confide personal secrets to, and have talks with. (The same could be said for Esme.) Nevertheless, like Emmett, he could joke around and be silly as well. Both sides of him were endearing.

Anyway, moving along.

Carlisle and I left the mansion and made our way to his car. It was a black Mercedes, and I could tell that he paid a hefty amount for it.

"I like your car," I stated.

"I am pleased that you do," Carlisle declared.

He opened the passenger door for me. I thanked him before stepping inside. Then he climbed in and we were on our way to Brooklyn.

We arrived at my house thirty-five minutes later. I packed my clothes and toiletries, what little bit of jewelry I had, the pictures of Mom, Dad, and Phil on my side-table drawer, the family's photo albums, and all of the movies. I had also procured our identity papers and other similar, important documents. Carlisle had mentioned something about the DMV, so I was going to need them. They would be useful if we needed to go anywhere else too. Then, with one last look around the house, and after checking to make sure I didn't forget anything, we left. I nearly burst into tears, but I stopped myself. I didn't want no one to think I was a baby, crying all of the time. I had cried two times already.

When Carlisle and I got back to the mansion, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie helped me put my stuff away in the room I would be sleeping in.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed when we were done. I hugged them.

After that, I took a much-needed shower and put on my pajamas. Then I said good-night to everyone.

"Good-night, Bella! See you in the morning!" Emmett yelled, wrapping me in a bear hug that almost cracked my ribs.

"If you need anything, you know where to find us," Rosalie added.

"All right. Thanks," I grinned.

The others embraced me, except Carlisle, who patted my shoulder. Then I went to my room to get ready for bed. It had been a very tiring day, and I just wanted to look at my photo albums and sob into my pillow afterwards.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Carlisle.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Bella. I just wanted to check on you before you went to sleep. Is the bed comfortable enough for you? Do you require anything?" he queried in concern.

"Yes, I'm very comfortable. I don't need anything, though. Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I replied. The bed and the pillows were as soft as clouds! I just couldn't help but be comfortable! The room had an armchair-a plush, velvet medium-brown one. The drapes on the windows were medium-brown too, with gold ropes tied around them. Outside, I could see the skyscrapers of lower Manhattan. The walls were cream-colored, and both of the drawers were carved out of smooth oak and cherry wood.

Carlisle grinned. My heart and stomach fluttered simultaneously.

What the _hell_?

"You're welcome, dear. Good night. I hope you sleep well."

I returned his smile and blushed. He was just so caring. "Good night, Dr. Cullen."

"If you need anything, my children are going to be in their rooms, and I'll be in the living room."

"Okay."

Carlisle turned to go, but paused while staring hard at me. "You have very lovely, soulful eyes, Bella. I hope you do not mind me saying that," he whispered as if he was in a trance.

My cheeks were so hot that I was sure that I could boil eggs on them. "N-No, I don't mind. Thank you. I...I...I like your eyes too. I've never seen anybody else with gold eyes, but it suits you."

"Well, thank you. It pleases me to know that you like them."

Then he nodded before leaving, and I closed the door.

For an indefinite amount of time, all I could do was stand there. I was unable to believe that he said that to me. Carlisle really thought that my eyes were lovely. I found myself blushing again.

Minutes later, I grabbed my photo albums from under the bed and looked through them. Tears ran down my cheeks. I wished that my parents and Phil were with me instead of in the pictures. My heart broke as I realized for the one millionth time that I would never see them in this life again.

After an hour, I turned off the lamp and cried myself to sleep.

**Carlisle's POV**

I could hear Bella sobbing again in the spare room. Part of me wanted to go to her, but Alice told me that it would be best if I didn't. She saw through her visions that Bella wanted to be left alone. I nodded, trying not to look as dejected as I felt. Of course, Jasper knew what state my emotions were in, and I was positive that Alice did as well.

"I wanted to speak to you anyway, Carlisle. Remember?" she inquired.

"Yes, of course I do. How could I have forgotten?" I returned.

Alice studied me closely. "Carlisle...what do you think of Bella, other than that she has lovely eyes? How would you feel about making her a part of the family, if she were to remain here with us?"

I smiled, recalling Bella's own opinion on my eyes. "Well, I think that she is a very kind, polite, and beautiful girl. She has good manners and is remarkably considerate of others more than she is of herself. She is also very mature for her age. I would not feel bad about taking her in. I know you heard me explain to Edward why I didn't want to send her away."

Nodding, Alice beamed. "Yes, I heard everything you said to him. I like Bella, too. We all do-she is everything that I saw she would be-and we want her to stay with us as much you do. After all, I told you that she was important to all of us, but especially to you."

"How is she more important to me than to the rest of you?"

Alice blinked. "Honestly, Carlisle, haven't you figured it out _yet_?"

"Figured what out?"

"Okay, apparently you haven't, so let me ask you this. What are your emotions like when you think about her, or when you are around her?"

I reflected on that. "I feel very protective of her. When she's upset, I want to find some way for her to feel better. I also feel sorry for her, since she had lost her family. Bella will grieve them for a long time. This is why I feel so delighted when she is enjoying herself. She deserves to be happy. It kills me to see her so sad. But I feel the same way for all of you when you are upset."

Alice steepled her fingers. "How much happier are you when she's happy than when we are? How much sadder do you feel when she is than when we are?" she asked.

"That...that is irrelevant," I stated, brought up short by these unexpected questions. I knew the answer, but until now it did not disturb me.

"You're grasping at the straws, Carlisle," she sang.

Exasperating pixie! "Why does any of this matter, Alice? Why are you asking me all of these questions?" I demanded in annoyance.

Rolling her eyes, Alice stood up. "Carlisle, have you thought about everything that you just said? What you had just revealed? If you have, you would have realized it, especially when Jasper could feel how jealous you were when Rosalie hugged Bella earlier, when she was crying. Or when he felt your anger towards me when I made her cry. Or when he noticed that you were sad when I told you that Bella wished to be alone!"

"Realized _what_?"

Alice stamped her foot in irritation. "Ohhhh, Carlisle...don't you see? Don't you have any idea of why you feel or react a certain way when she's around you? Or why you feel the way that you do about her? No? Well then, here's the reason. _Bella is your soul mate!_"

(A/N: I'm certain that you have noticed the major changes. I hope that you liked them. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	6. A Sad Birthday

**Carlisle's POV**

"W-WHAT?!" I gasped, dumbstruck. "Bella is my soul mate?!"

Alice nodded simply.

I just stared at her. Esme and Rosalie gasped. Edward's mouth fell open, and Emmett raised his eyebrows in surprise. Jasper did not look amazed; he could tell from his pathokinetic ability that Bella and I were mates.

It took quite some time to find my voice. "But Alice...th-this is insane! Isn't she too young for me...?"

She held her hand up to cut me off, already knowing what I was about to say. "Yes, Carlisle, I know this is a lot to take in. And yes, Bella _is_ a bit young at the moment, but look on the bright side. She will be eighteen in two days. You can both start your relationship after we reveal what we are, and what your real age is in human years. She will understand the connection between you two, and the both of you will be very happy forever afterwards," she stated.

I buried my face in my palms. I was still reeling with this news. How could this be? I never thought that vampires could be mated to humans! Apparently, I was wrong.

"So, what do I do about Bella?" I inquired after a while.

Smiling, Alice declared, "Nothing. Bella will just live here. All she will need to do is fill out a change of address at the DMV. Emmett, Edward and Jasper will eventually become her favorite sons. Rosalie, Esme and I will be her favorite daughters. And you will be the best friend, lover, mate, etc. to her. Trust me; I've seen it."

"That's good. I take it that I will be taking Bella to the DMV, then?" I inquired.

Alice nodded. "Yep."

I bowed my head. "So then it's settled for now. Should we tell her that we are vampires tomorrow?"

She pursed her lips. "No. We'll give Bella the next few days to get use to us. She already suspects that we're not like other people. And because Bella's your mate, it's safe to tell her. She deserves to know the truth about us. Until then, we'll have to act human. Which means we'll have to eat and everything."

Our faces closed in on themselves in disgust.

Esme turned to her. "When did you find out that Carlisle and Bella are soul mates?"

"Right after I saw Carlisle save Bella earlier. I already knew that she was important to our family, but somehow, something told me that she was more important to Carlisle. At first, I didn't understand why. Then, when Carlisle saved her, and looked into her eyes for the first time, I could see their future together. And then I saw how they reacted to each other. After that, I knew," Alice explained.

Everyone just sat in silence, absorbing this pieces of news.

A while later, Emmett grinned broadly. "I'm happy for you, Carlisle. I guess that it won't long before you two do the nasty. And you won't have to worry about being a cradle robber since she will be eighteen when you do."

"EMMETT!" everybody exclaimed in horror and disgust. Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow! I was only kidding!" Emmett groaned.

"I'm glad that you finally found someone, Carlisle. It's wonderful that you have someone to love too, Now you won't be alone anymore," Rosalie said with a smile.

Suddenly, there was a sharp intake of breath from Alice, interrupting her. "Oh, how horrible!" she whispered.

And then two piercing screams erupted from Bella's room.

**Bella's POV**

_The North Tower was directly ahead of me. Smoke was billowing out of the top. I had to hurry. I needed to get to Mom, Charlie, and Phil in case the building decided to collapse like the South Tower._

_I made a left at the courtyard and dashed through it._

_When I was halfway across it, I saw them in the entrance. I groaned loudly in relief and waved to them. They waved back._

_I had nearly reached the doorway when I heard a loud BOOM. I glanced upwards to see the tower beginning to fall._

_"BELLA, RUN!" Mom hollered._

_I did as she said, but it was like some force prevented me from going far or fast. It was like trying to run through a swimming pool. Meanwhile, the crumbling North Tower seemed to be getting closer. I didn't see Mom, Charlie, or Phil anywhere._

_With a final CRUNCH, the building had completely fallen. The shockwave hurled me to the ground._

_Once the smoke from the debris had cleared, I lifted my head out of my arms. Coughing, I turned over and stared at the rubble, the only thing left of the Tower._

**_*This part is graphic. Unless you think that you can handle it, I would advise you not to read it. Look for the next bold section if you want to skip this part.*_**

_I noticed something red seeping through the damaged bricks. It dripped onto the ground and started to flow towards me._

_As I watched, the crimson liquid rolled higher and higher, covering the sky. I tried to move away, but it splashed over me before I could get anywhere._

_I was suspended by sticky red goo. I made to swim to the surface, and the thick liquid just rose higher. I could breathe, but even so, I knew I had to get out. The water smelled terrible, like rust, metal, and something dead._

_While I struggled, I bumped into a solid object. I turned to see Dad's crushed face. Something else floated by, and I saw Renee and Phil, also with broken bodies._

_This wasn't red water. It was blood! **Their** blood!_

_I yelled in terror. The blood pulled me deeper into it, so that I was sinking. I thrashed around more and tried to swim, but it was no use. I just went down further, sinking...sinking...and then their bodies followed and closed in on me. I tried to get away, but it was no use. Soon, they were covering me._

_I bellowed again._

**_*Okay. The part is over now.*_**

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" a wind-chime voice yelled, shaking my shoulder.

With a gasp, I awakened in a cold sweat, trembling. Once I had settled down considerably, I looked around. For a second, I thought that I was at home. That the World Trade Center collapsing, Carlisle and the Cullens, and the nightmare were just a dream. That Mom, Charlie, and Phil were fine. "Mom? Phil?" I whispered groggily.

There was silence, then, "No, Bella. They're...they're not here. Remember?"

I gazed at my surroundings again. Now that my eyes were adjusting to the darkness, I could see a dresser directly ahead of me. Alice was sitting to the right of me. The window on my left showed the Empire State building. I was sleeping in a feather-light bed with a wine-red blanket and pillows. Then I remembered. This was Carlisle's mansion. He had saved me, then took me in because the Twin Towers _did_ collapse, and because my parents really _were_...

I buried my face in my hands. Reality was such a bitch.

"Bella?" Alice murmured, laying a hand on my upper arm. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

I shook my head, sniffed, and turned away. I wished that Carlisle was here instead of her, but I didn't say so. It would hurt her feelings. I didn't know why I wanted him to be here with me, though.

She sighed. "Well, if you change your mind, let me know, all right?"

I just nodded. Alice squeezed my arm before leaving.

**Carlisle's POV**

Alice walked out of the room and smiled playfully at me. "Bella wants you," she whispered.

My heart felt warm again, but I ignored it. "Are you sure?" I queried anxiously.

"Of course," Jasper chuckled. "I can feel it. She's longing for you."

"Go ahead," Alice commanded, pushing me forward.

The others inclined their heads, conveying that I should do what she said.

I gulped and made my way to Bella's room. Knowing that she was my mate, why didn't they look more worried?

Then again, it wasn't as I would do anything that would be considered inappropriate. By the time I did, it wouldn't be any longer.

**Bella's POV**

A minute later, there was a knock on the door and it creaked open. I thought it was Alice again.

"Bella?" I heard a musical, honey-sweet voice call to me instead.

My eyes shot open. Dr. _Way_-Too-Hot-To-Trot was back. I rolled over. "Oh. Hey," I muttered shyly.

Carlisle looked deeply concerned. His golden eyes shone brightly, even though it was dark. "Is everything all right? It sounded like you were having a rough time in here."

"No. My parents are gone. I just had a nightmare. Why would I be all right?"

His expression changed to sadness, and I felt guilty for snapping at him. "Ah. Of course. May I get you anything? Something to drink, perhaps?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I will be right back."

He closed the door. Soon he came back with a glass of water. He sat down on the bed and held it out to me. I took it.

"Thank you," I breathed, sipping the water shakily.

Once the cup was empty, I gave it back to him and thanked him again.

Carlisle smiled. "You're welcome, Bella." He patted my back and I felt electricity rush through me again. I was exasperated by this, but I decided to keep ignoring it.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up," I mumbled.

"I was not asleep. I was just in the family room with my kids."

"Oh."

He stood up. "If that will be all, I will leave you alone."

"No!" I piped up a little too quickly. I mentally shook myself. Why was I acting this way around him? "Sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. But please don't go. I don't want to be by myself. Can you just sit here until I go back to sleep?"

Carlisle nodded and grinned a little. "Of course I can."

I smiled back. "Thank you."

"No problem."

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella sounded so scared and miserable that I couldn't have denied her even if I wanted to. She laid down once more and attempted to relax. It took a while, but eventually she did.

Gradually, Bella's respiration slowed down and became more even. When she had slumped onto her pillow ten minutes later, I knew she was asleep.

I left the room, shutting the door quietly so that I wouldn't wake her back up.

Alice was smiling at me when I joined her and the others in the living room again. "Good job," she teased, giving me a thumbs-up.

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled, causing her to laugh. I sat down in my armchair. "Has anything new happened?"

"No. Not since we found out how our lives will be different now that your _soul mate_ is going to live with us," she responded.

"Wonderful," I remarked sarcastically. "Why do you insist on working me up?"

Jasper snorted. "Because it's interesting to see you like that, especially when Bella's name is mentioned."

Alice leaned to the side. "And what a coincidence! Hi Bella!" she exclaimed.

I turned around quickly, but no one was there. My children howled with laughter.

I glared at them. I could not believe that they had tricked me like this. Come to think of it, I should have heard her wake up. "Very funny," I snarled.

"Don't get mad at us because you fell for it," Edward snorted.

"Yeah, Carlisle," Esme chimed in.

Of course, I really wasn't that angry with them. I was mad at myself for being so gullible.

**Bella's POV**

The ring of my cell phone woke me up the next morning. I grabbed it and flipped it open. "Hello?" I grunted, rubbing my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard Gabrielle mumble on the other end.

"Yes, it's me Gabrielle," I replied.

"Oh, Bella! Are you okay? Where are you? Where did you go? I didn't know that you left school. I called your place when I got home and no one was there!" Gabrielle proclaimed, sounding more alert.

I sighed. I had forgotten where I was again. "No, I'm not home. I'm in Manhattan."

"Manhattan? What are you doing there?"

"I went to the World Trade Center to find Mom, Charlie, and Phil."

Gabrielle was silent for a moment. "Bella, why would you do that? You knew it was too dangerous to risk your life by going there! Did you find them? Are they okay?" she queried.

Tears filled my eyes. "Yes, they were there, but just as I got to the North Tower it...it collapsed. They were on their way out but...it was already too late."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry! But how did you get away from the tower?"

"A man who I'm staying with-along with his family-saved me."

Gasping, Gabrielle exclaimed, "Oh, my God! A man saved you? What does he look like? You have to tell me _everything_!"

I chortled a little. "Well, I tripped and fell when the tower was collapsing. And then a huge granite brick was about to smash my head open when the man saved me. His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's twenty-nine, but he looks younger. He is too hot and handsome for his own good! He has gold eyes and gold-blonde hair. He's tall and muscular. And unlike most guys, he has a nice nose. And his lips! If I were already eighteen, I would have kissed him by now. I'm glad that I will be tomorrow. His lips are like velvety red roses! And he has the voice of a Greek God or an angel. You wouldn't believe how heavenly it sounds. He is so sweet and kind and caring. He's almost completely like me personality-wise. I like him so much. Truthfully," I whispered, pausing to listen if anyone was nearby. "I think I have a crush on him!"

**Carlisle's POV**

Unbeknownst to Bella, my children and I heard what she was telling her friend. Every word she said made me feel warmer and warmer until I felt quite human. I swore my heart nearly jolting back into beating.

"That's right, Carlisle. Blush," Emmett joked. He had clearly been watching me.

"SHUT UP!" I growled, throwing a pillow at him. It made contact with his head.

**Bella's POV**

"Wow, Bella! He sounds like a dream. I'll have to drop by to see you both sometime," Gabrielle remarked. "Are you staying there? Or are you coming home?"

"Even though I would like to go back home, I'd rather stay with the Cullens for a while. I like it here. He and his family are very nice. I feel as if I belong with them. Besides, I couldn't stay home even if I wanted to. It would be too depressing," I whispered.

Gabrielle became silent again. "Oh. I would have liked for you to stay with me, but that's okay. I understand. Maybe a new start is what you need. But I'm going to miss you, Bella."

I felt the tears coming back. "I'll miss you too, Gabrielle. I'll try to visit you as often as I can. Plus, you can visit us. I'm sure that Carlisle wouldn't mind if you did, since you're my friend."

"Okay, I will. Call me soon, Bella. Good-bye."

"Bye. I will."

I hung up the phone and wept into my pillow. It seemed as if everyone I loved before the attack was slipping away from somehow, one by one!

When I had finished crying a half an hour later, I could smell the scent of blueberry waffles drifting up to me from the kitchen. Presently, someone knocked on the door.

"Bella? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready," Carlisle announced from the other side of the door.

My heart flip-flopped. I wasn't hungry even though I loved blueberry waffles, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He was too considerate to be hurt, even by something so simple. "Yes, I'm awake. I'll be out in a minute," I declared.

"Okay. Just take your time."

I threw on a lavender-colored robe and went to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I made my way to the kitchen. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Esme were sitting at the table while Alice was standing by the stove. They glanced up as I entered.

"Hi Bella!" everyone declared, beaming at me.

"Did you sleep well for the rest of the night? Any more nightmares?" Carlisle inquired.

"No. I slept fine, thank you," I murmured with a faint smile, sitting down.

"That's good."

Alice finished cooking and laid three large waffles apiece on each plate. Then she filled eight tall glasses with orange juice. "All right," she said briskly, placing the syrup pitcher in the middle of the table. "We aren't going to leave this table hungry. Eat up, everybody!"

I poured maple syrup on my waffles and took a bite. They were soft and sweet, and they melted in my mouth. "This is really good, Alice," I commented.

She smiled. "Thank you, Bella. I'm glad you like it."

As we tucked our meal, everyone talked all at once, except for me. Jasper told us that the schools and colleges in New York City would be closed for a week or so.

"That's good," Carlisle remarked. "It will be easier for some. And we can have Bella enrolled into the high school eight blocks away without too much trouble." He turned to me. "Is that okay with you?"

I nodded.

When breakfast was over, I helped Alice wash the dishes. After that, I took a shower and got dressed. I didn't want to be around anybody for the moment, so I just stayed in my room, stayed in my head. I was more of the suffer-in-silence type.

I was so lost within myself that I didn't notice the time going by. I refused to eat; I had no appetite. Whenever somebody knocked on the door to tell me that lunch or dinner was ready, I buried myself deeper under the covers. After a while, everyone just left me alone altogether.

Day faded into night. I left the room three times, but only to go to the bathroom. I didn't speak to anybody, and even though Alice or Esme tried to hold a conversation, Carlisle told them to leave me alone. I would have to thank him for that later.

After going back to my room the third time, I tumbled into bed again. Pretty soon, I fell asleep.

And nightmares soon overtook me. Nightmares of my parents and Phil tumbling into the darkness, of the tower falling on them, their screams, their blood splashing onto me.

Just when I thought it would get worse, Carlisle shook me awake. He embraced me as I wept into his shoulder. I didn't know what made me do that, but I couldn't help myself.

"Shhh," he whispered, rocking me back and forth. "It was just a dream, Bella. It will be all right."

"No, it won't! It will never be all right! Mom, Dad, and Phil are dead because of some stupid terrorist plot that had nothing to do with them. And it's so unfair. They didn't do anything to deserve this," I sobbed brokenly in rage.

Carlisle patted my back. "Of course not. If they were like you, then they were good, innocent people."

I nodded. "Yes, they were. And thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"For what, my dear?"

"For being so caring and understanding. Especially earlier, when Alice and Esme tried to make me talk to them. I wasn't in the mood."

"I could see that, and you are welcome."

I stopped crying after an hour. Carlisle held my hand while stroking it. The gentle caresses, and quiet atmosphere, sent me into a deep, dreamless slumber.

(Next day)

My birthday arrived with dark-gray, swollen clouds, a torrent of rain, and thunderstorms. The weather matched my mood. I wouldn't have been able to stand it if it was sunny. It would be too cruel and insensitive.

Someone burst into my room without knocking, and Alice embraced me tightly. "Happy Birthday, Bella. Carlisle told everybody that it was today," she explained when I gave her an inquiring look.

My head drooped. "Oh," I murmured.

The silence was thick before Alice squeezed my arm. "I know that you must be glad that you're an adult now. Is there anything that you would like? A cake, perhaps? A trip to the movies? New clothes?"

"No," I replied, tears catching my voice. My shoulders began to shake. "I don't want any of that. I don't want anyone to spend their money on me. I just want my parents and stepfather back. That's all I want. I just want them back. Without them, it is not a happy birthday. It's just a meaningless day, and there wouldn't be any use in trying to make me happy. It would just be a waste of time and money. Please, Alice, just let me be. I want to be by myself. I don't mean to be rude, but I just want to be alone," I wept.

Alice nodded in moroseful understanding and hugged me one more time. Then she left the room.

**Carlisle's POV**

The rest of the morning passed by dismally. My children had left to go shopping to buy birthday presents for Bella. They knew that she didn't want anything, but wanted to buy some for her anyway out of respect and kindness. I chose to stay home to look after her.

At the moment, I was slumped into my armchair. My head was in my hand as I listened to Bella cry. Just hearing her made me feel depressed.

My children returned from the mall with birthday presents an hour later. They glanced at me, then in the direction of Bella's bedroom.

"She still hasn't come out of her room yet?" Rosalie queried in sympathy.

"No," I mumbled. "She still won't eat anything either."

Rosalie's shoulders drooped. Esme looked just as sorry as she did. Edward's expression was gloomy, and Emmett's was not far off. Alice sighed dejectedly, and Jasper pursed his lips in sympathy.

"Well, we just wanted to give these to her, but I guess that she's not up to it. This wouldn't be a happy birthday for her anyhow," Esme sighed. "I suppose we should hold off on giving her her presents. We can always give them to her later."

I bobbed my head. "I agree. I think that it would be best for the moment," I whispered.

When Bella did not appear by noon, I decided to check on her. I filled a cup with orange juice before heading upstairs to her room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," a dejected voice grumbled on the other side.

I opened it and sat down next to her. "Good afternoon, Bella."

She turned to me. "Hey, Dr. Cullen."

I held the cup out to her. "Have some juice, my dear. You need to keep yourself hydrated. And you don't have to call me Dr. Cullen. Only people in the hospital call me that."

"Thanks, Carlisle," she muttered, taking it. She drank it slowly.

After the last drop was gone, she handed it back to me. I placed it on the side-table drawer. "I'm sorry that this couldn't be a better day for you, Bella. Truly, I am," I remarked.

She patted my hand. Static ran through it again, but I paid no attention to it. "Thank you, Carlisle. But don't worry about it. None of this your fault," she said quietly. Tears ran down her face and she buried it in her hands.

I pulled her to me and held her close. I desperately wished that my embrace could take away her sorrow, pain, and grief.

It broke my heart when I knew that it wouldn't.

(A/N: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!)


	7. The Second Revelation

**Bella's POV**

When I had finally stopped crying (again), Carlisle gave me one final hug. "Let's get some food in your stomach, my dear. You haven't eaten all day, and I know that you must be famished," he stated.

Honestly enough, I was. Since I did not eat anything after yesterday's breakfast, my stomach felt especially hollow. Even if I wasn't hungry, I still would have followed him to the kitchen. Why was it so hard to refuse him?

"There's plenty of food here. If there is anything in particular you would like, I'll make it for you. Whatever you want, it's yours," Carlisle remarked as I sat down at the table.

I rested my head in my hand. "I'll...I'll just have soup, thank you," I mumbled wearily.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle inquired with a troubled expression on his face. "It is preferable that you eat something solid. You haven't eaten in over twenty-four hours."

"Okay, then. May I have spaghetti and spinach, please?"

"Certainly."

Carlisle set to work, gathering the things he needed from the refrigerator and cabinets. Soon, the kitchen was filled with the aroma of ground beef, tomato sauce, and steamed greens.

My stomach rumbled so loudly that Carlisle had to grin. "It won't be long before the meal is ready, Bella," he assured me.

I nodded mutely.

After more than an hour, the spaghetti dinner was completed. Carlisle and I had just sat down at the table when his children joined us.

Thick silence descended upon the kitchen as we ate our meal. No one tried to break it, except for when Alice asked me if I was all right. I inclined my head, but didn't speak. I didn't feel like talking much.

By the time I had finished my dinner, I was full to bursting. Carlisle gazed at me with satisfaction.

I helped Alice and Rosalie wash the dishes, then thanked Carlisle for the meal. "It was very delicious," I added.

He patted me on the shoulder. "It was nothing, my dear," he said gently.

Esme invited me to watch TV with her, but since I knew that the only thing they would mostly talk about is the terrorist attacks, I declined. I went back to my room and lost myself in a novel.

**Carlisle's POV**

(Two hours later)

I was finishing up some paperwork for my job in the living room. My children had retired to their bedrooms, leaving me alone.

When I had completed my task, I realized that Bella had not given me the documents that we would need to bring to the DMV. Plus, I would need the rest later, for when she had to transfer to the high school nearby.

I went to Bella's room and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Carlisle. May I speak with you for a moment, please? It's important," I claimed.

I heard her climb out of bed and approach the door. She opened it and poked her head around it. "Yes?" she murmured.

"Sorry to bother you, but can you give me the forms that you had brought with you? I will need them for tomorrow," I pointed out.

"Sure, hold on."

She closed the door, and I heard her rummaging in the closet. She came back a minute later. "Here you are," she remarked, handing me a brown, leather portfolio.

"Thank you, my dear. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I'm a little better now."

"That's good. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. I will have Alice check on you later, if that's fine with you."

Bella inclined her head. She had almost shut the door when she pulled it open again. "Oh, and Carlisle?" she whispered.

I turned to her. "Yes, Bella?" I questioned.

She gazed at her feet and shuffled them. "I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you the other night. I didn't mean to."

"It is all right, my dear. I know that it was unintentional. You were just in a bad mood."

Bella grinned somewhat. "I'll talk to you later then, I guess."

I bobbed my head and she closed the door one last time. I went to the living room and skimmed through her portfolio. Everything seemed to be in order.

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the evening passed by in a cloudy, dusky blur. Before I knew it, it was ten-thirty, and I needed to get to bed. I had to wake up early the next morning to go to the DMV.

Once I had put on my nightclothes, I turned off the lamp and climbed into bed.

Deep down inside, I really did not want to go to sleep. I was afraid of having another nightmare, and I didn't want to wake Carlisle and the others up because of them anymore.

I didn't let them know that I knew this, but dark shadows were beginning to form under their eyes. I felt guilty for depriving them of their beauty rest.

I was so uncomfortable that I tossed and turned in my bed for hours. Every time I was close to falling asleep, the sound of a vehicle cruising by woke me up again. After this happened for the seventh time, I gave up and decided to find something to think about.

I wondered what it would be like to stay with Carlisle and his children. That is, if he let me. I knew that it would be very nice, of course. All of them were very compassionate, loving, and fun. We would probably find a lot of things to do together.

I knew that I would enjoy spending time with Carlisle the most. He had been there for me ever since he had saved my life when the North Tower collapsed. He was the only one who could comfort me whenever I had a nightmare. He kept the others from bothering me when I did not feel like talking. And if I wasn't hungry, no one else-besides him-could get me to eat anything. His gentle, patient nature clicked with mine, and I supposed that this was the reason why I liked to be around him so much. I found myself looking forward to it. I just couldn't imagine not wanting to spend time with him.

At that moment, I realized that I was becoming obsessed with Carlisle, and obsessed with his presence. I found myself desiring him to be around nearly all of the time (when I was alone and/or feeling depressed.) Carlisle didn't need to deal with someone who had a huge crush on him. It was bad enough that I did. He would begin to think that I was becoming to dependent on him, and he didn't need that. He shouldn't have to put up with me having nightmares and crying on him half of the time. He shouldn't have to believe that I would eat only because he made me. I needed to make myself eat, even if I wasn't hungry. I had to speak up for myself and tell people that I preferred to be alone if I didn't want to be bothered more often. And instead of having him come to me when I had terrible dreams, I needed to send him away and deal with my own problems. I owed him that for saving my life. I was eighteen, for goodness sake!

And yet...

If I had refused to let Carlisle help me, would I have made an honest effort to get my sorry ass out of bed for the past two days, even if for only a little while? Would I have stopped eating altogether? I did not know. Perhaps, and perhaps not. But, if Carlisle felt that it was his duty to help me, perhaps he did not mind that I wanted his comfort very much. I saw in his eyes that he didn't. However, everything would change if he started to grow impatient with me, which could happen in nine cases out of ten. I didn't want this to ever happen, so I needed to keep my distance, although I didn't want to (deep down inside, strangely enough.) It would be for the best. I did not want things to become strained between us.

With that in mind, I turned over and gradually dozed off.

It seemed as if only seconds had passed when the alarm clock rang at eight o'clock. I was extremely exhausted. I should have tried to go to sleep earlier.

I did not have time to worry about it, though. I climbed out of bed stiffly and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After looking through my clothes, I decided to wear a t-shirt and jeans. Then I combed and brushed my hair before leaving the room again.

Carlisle was in the kitchen cooking eggs, turkey bacon, and pancakes. He turned around as I entered. His children were nowhere to be seen. They were most likely asleep.

"Good morning, Bella," he smiled genuinely.

"Good morning, Carlisle," I returned with a half-hearted grin.

"How are you?"

"Not bad. What about you?"

"Same here."

It grew quiet after that, save for the bacon crackling and sizzling in the frying pan. I stared at my hands to keep myself from looking at him.

He leaned over, catching my attention. "Are you sure that you are all right? You look very tired," he observed.

I just nodded. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me," I murmured.

Carlisle pursed his lips but did not say anything. He turned his attention back to the stove, his posture rigid. The silence became so thick that I could almost see it.

I squirmed uneasily. Did I make him angry and hurt his feelings? If I had, I couldn't bear it. Not at all. "I'm sorry, Carlisle," I whispered. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I really appreciate your concern for me...honest I do. But I don't want you to worry about me. It's not necessary. I'm fine, or at least I will be after a while. I just need to help myself get through my own problems."

**Carlisle's POV**

When Bella had said this, it felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach, just like when she told me not to worry about her.

She was my soul mate. She was my life. How could I not concern myself about her? Of course, I couldn't tell her that she was...not for a while. But she needed to know how important she was to me.

"Bella...the reason why I worry about you is because I care about you. Would I be a good father to my children if I stopped concerning myself about them whenever they wanted?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Bella shook her head. "No," she admitted with a sigh.

"Of course not. So don't worry about me worrying about you. I would rather do that than allow you to work your way through your depression all by yourself, my dear," I stated.

I stepped around the table to her side and embraced her fiercely. "I really do care for you, Bella," I mumbled.

She was still for a moment, then hugged me back. "Thank you, Carlisle. I apologize for saying what I did. But I only said it because...well...you seem so tired yourself. I know that you can't have gotten much sleep since Tuesday night, and it's all my fault. Did you know that you have shadows under your eyes?" she queried.

She was really observant. I was going to have to be careful in answering this question. She had no idea that she was treading dangerous waters. "Yes, I did notice, but it does not concern me. And don't say that it's your fault. It's not...just as it's not your fault that you're depressed. I don't mind helping you, even if I have to lose some sleep because of it. I am a doctor, Bella. There is nothing in the world that I love more than helping people, especially my family. So if you need me, or any of my children, we'll be there for you. No matter what time it is or how long. Even if it's for twenty-three hours out of the day, we'll be here for you. You can depend on us, and you can especially depend on me," I remarked, hugging her once more.

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to kiss Carlisle on the lips right then and there.

Wait a minute! What was I thinking? I couldn't do that! He would think that I had lost my mind!

Reddening, I moved away. Being in close proximity with him was not helping matters. Plus, he was cold. Didn't he or his children _ever_ absorb warmth?

As if it understood that I needed a distraction, my stomach grumbled.

Carlisle jumped up. "Oh, I'm sorry, my dear. I had almost forgotten about the food," he chuckled.

He went back to the stove and I clutched my hair with both hands, trying to pull myself together.

Breakfast was ready in five minutes. Carlisle scooped a heaping pile of scrambled eggs onto two plates, along with four strips of bacon and two pancakes. He poured some apple juice into a cup, then set it and a plate of food down in front of me and beamed. "Bon appetit," he declared.

_**Stop grinning at me, damn it!**_ I wanted to tell him. Every time he did that, I could feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Why the hell did he have to be so damn gorgeous? Why the hell did I have to be so damn infatuated with him?

I chose to ignore it and started to eat. "Thank you," I said.

As the meal continued, Carlisle asked, "So, Bella...are you looking forward to today?"

I grinned. "Yes, a little. It will be better after we leave the DMV, though. I've been there before, and it can take forever to get things done because there are often so many people there," I responded.

"Mmm," Carlisle whispered, nodding in agreement.

"What are we going there for, by the way? You didn't tell me."

He swallowed the food he was chewing. "I was thinking that we shall have to change your address since you will be here for the time being. Speaking of which, I have some questions to ask you."

I nodded and indicated for him to do so.

Leaning back in his chair, he inquired, "I was wondering if you would like to live with me and my family? Or would you rather stay here temporarily? If you prefer to do the latter, I could help you find a place to live, unless you prefer to have your old house. I can help you with that too, if you want.

"However, if you would like to live here, I have no objections to that. You may have the spare room as your own, and we will treat you the same as always. I will be fine with whatever you decide. And just so you know, what I said about us being here for you will still apply even if you move away. You may contact me or one of my children whenever you feel the need to."

I couldn't help but smile. "I am actually glad that you brought this up. I had been meaning to myself. I was actually...um...wondering if I could live here. The only reason why I hadn't asked you this sooner is because I didn't know if the idea of it would bother you or not. Plus, I didn't know if I was being a nuisance to you or your kids. That is the last thing I would want, along with wearing out my welcome."

"Do not worry, Bella. I understand. You may certainly live here since that is your wish. As I said, I have no objections to that. And don't think for a moment that you are a nuisance, or that you are wearing out your welcome. You are a remarkable young lady and a joy to us all. I am honored that you have you here, and my children would tell you the same."

A pleased blush inflamed my cheeks. "Thank you. I really enjoy being here, although it probably doesn't seem like it. You have all been so kind, and it was generous of you to take me in. I really appreciate you for doing that. I don't know where I'd be, or what I would have done if you haven't."

In addition to that, the idea of living here felt _so...right_. The thought of moving out horrified me. It wasn't because I wouldn't be able to make it on my own. I knew that I could. No, it was because I felt as if I truly belonged, and leaving them would be like deserting my...my family. I didn't know why I felt this way, but I did.

This time, Carlisle was the one who looked flattered. "You are quite welcome, my dear. It wasn't any trouble."

I was taking a bite of my pancakes when I abruptly thought of something. "Carlisle? Do you ever visit your parents? You never mentioned them. Do they live nearby, or far away?"

A hint of sadness flashed in his eyes. "No. My parents are gone. They have been dead for quite some time now."

I wished that I hadn't asked that. I glanced at my food. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It is all right, my dear."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't meddle in your business."

Carlisle placed a hand on mine, and I gazed at him. "It really is okay. I don't mind if you ask me anything as long as it isn't too personal to discuss."

I nodded in reassurance.

I was chewing my eggs when I thought of something that he told me the other day.

"Uh...Carlisle?" I mumbled.

He looked up. "Yes, Bella?"

My face tingled as I inquired, "Did...Did you really mean it when you said that I have lovely, soulful eyes?"

With a smile, he nodded. "Yes, I did. I still think that you do."

All I could do was blush a third time. "No one ever complimented my eyes before."

Carlisle blinked. "Never? A boy never told you that he thought that you were pretty? Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "The answer to both questions are no. I guess that we are both alike in that way. Neither of us have ever dated. But I'm sure that a lot of women have given _you_ compliments."

"_Far_ too many have."

I giggled, and he joined in on my laughter. Then he cocked his head to the side.

"It's hard to believe that you never had a boyfriend. Pretty as you are-"

_Carlisle thinks that I'm pretty?! Oh, my God! _I said to myself.

"-I would have expected you to have had at least two or three."

I rose an eyebrow. "I'm surprised that you haven't gone out with anyone either. You are a very kind and...handsome...man. You could have had a lot of girlfriends by now."

**Carlisle's POV**

_Bella said that I am kind and handsome! My...my soul mate told me that I am _**_kind and handsome_**_! _I thought in awe.

I smiled gently at her. "Thank you, Bella. I suppose that it's true that I could have had many girlfriends. But as I told you on the day that we met, I have just never met a woman that I wanted to date."

Until her, that is.

She nodded pensively. "Neither have I. Most of the guys that I know are idiots."

I chortled. "Many boys your age are, I'm sorry to say. But you will find that special someone eventually. Just be patient."

If only she knew that she was talking to that particular "special someone".

"Don't worry. I am _not_ in a rush."

Bella and I had finished eating ten minutes later. We washed our dishes, then prepared to leave.

As I put on my coat, hat and gloves, I wondered if I should reveal to Bella that my children and I are vampires after we returned home. Something inside me told me that we could entrust her to keep our secret. Bella was not like other women; most of them tended to gossip and tell stories.

"You can tell her about us, Carlisle. She will take everything well after the initial shock wears off. I just saw it," Alice proclaimed from her bedroom.

"Thank you for letting me know this," I whispered back in a low voice.

Once Bella had put on her jacket, I grabbed the portfolio and my keys. Then we left the mansion.

**Bella's POV**

It took a while for us to get to the DMV due to the traffic, but we eventually arrived at our destination at nine forty. Much to my surprise, it wasn't too crowded, but that didn't mean anything. It was still likely that we'd be there for a good while, depending on what the people before us were doing.

We sat down in the waiting area after Carlisle had gotten a ticket from a slot, which had the number fifty-seven on it. They were currently take care of numbers forty-one, forty-two, and forty-three.

Luckily, I had taken a book with me to read, so it didn't seem too long before our number was announced on the intercom.

The lady who attended to us, called Sandra, was really nice. She gave me the papers that I had to fill out in order to change my address, as well as obtaining a new state ID card. Both she and Carlisle waited patiently as I did, the latter helping me with what I needed when I asked for it. I also had my picture taken.

Once everything was taken care of, Sandra informed me that my new ID card would arrive by mail within ten days. We bid her good-bye after thanking her and left.

By the time we made it back to the mansion, it was almost eleven thirty. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the family room when we came in.

Alice bounced up and down. "Hi! You're back! How did it go?" she inquired.

Carlisle smiled. "It went perfectly. Furthermore, Bella has expressed her wish to live with us during breakfast, and I have gladly allowed her to," he replied. "But if you have any objections, feel free to tell me."

And, of course, none of them did. I laughed as everyone cheered and gave me a hug and a kiss. My cheek tingled when Carlisle's lips touched it. How odd.

"How does it feel to be a part of our family, my dear?" he asked.

"It feels good," I replied with a grin, embracing him in return.

Carlisle offered to fix me some hot cocoa when everything had settled down, which I accepted gratefully.

"Well, Bella, now that you live with us, I have something of dire importance to reveal to you," he said after placing a steaming mug in front of me of the coffee table.

"Okay. What is it?" I inquired, watching as he sat down.

Suddenly, Carlisle looked nervous. "Er...drink your hot chocolate first. Then I will tell you," he stated, fidgeting a little.

I frowned, but nodded and did as he requested.

**Carlisle's POV**

I collected myself as Bella sipped her drink slowly. Jasper sent a wave of calm to me, and I smiled at him in thanks.

Bella was soon finished with her cocoa and gazed at me expectantly. I leaned forward, shooting a furtive glance at Alice and Edward, who nodded in encouragement.

I was about to speak when I decided not to reveal what me and me family were yet. Instead, I chose a different tack.

"Bella, I have a question, and I would appreciate it if you gave me a truthful answer, please," I remarked.

She inclined her head, motioning for me to ask it.

I dug my fingers into my palms to keep them from trembling. I couldn't help but feel anxious even when I remembered that she wouldn't react badly to what I was going to tell her.

"Have you noticed anything...unusual about my children and I since I had took you in?" I asked.

Bella pursed her lips. "Yes...yes, I have," she responded.

I exhaled quietly. "All right. What have you noticed?"

"Well," she began. "I noticed that all of you have gold eyes. You have pale skin that feels very cold and hard like bricks. There are also times when you speak in an old-fashioned manner. And you are all...excuse me for saying this...so beautiful that there are times I think that none of you could possibly be human."

My children and I exchanged significant, startled glances.

I swallowed thickly, turning to Alice and Edward again. They gave me another reassuring nod.

I peered at Bella once more. "You are right to wonder if we are human, my dear."

She blinked in shock. "I am?"

"Yes...because we are not."

Bella stared at me long and hard, but there was not one trace of fear in her expression. "Oh. So, were you lying to me when I asked you if you were an angel?" she asked in a whisper.

I shook my head. "No. I was telling you the truth. I am not an angel, and neither are my children. We are something completely different," I murmured.

"Okay. So what are you, if not angels or humans?"

Taking a deep breath, I decided to just spit it out. "I don't know how you will take this Bella-" (This was a lie, but it would unnerve her I told her that I knew how she would.) "-but when I tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone else. Otherwise, the circumstances and consequences will not be so good for us."

Bella nodded. "You're secret is safe with me, no matter what it is. I promise," she vowed solemnly, crossing her heart and holding up her hand.

I grinned faintly and took another deep breath. "Bella...we are vampires."

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle's revelation popped through the family room like an ear-splitting whiplash.

My jaw dropped. He and his family were _vampires_!

I simply gaped at Carlisle, stunned stupid.

(A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! There goes the second revelation! PLEASE REVIEW!)


	8. Questions & Not Quite Answers

**Bella's POV**

It took quite some time for the astonishment to wear off. When it had, I felt an odd sense of peace. I was infuriated with myself for not being afraid or even more shocked, or both.

However, it was easy to understand why I didn't feel the latter emotion. Ever since I had first met Carlisle and his family, I knew that there was something strange about them. To find out that they were vampires had confirmed my suspicions.

But, why did I not feel even the slightest bit of fear, unease, and revulsion? They could have decided to feed off of me right then and there, or when Carlisle had took me in, and no one would have found out about it.

Then again, none of them had caused me any harm, especially Carlisle. After all, he had rescued me from the collapsing tower, and he and his family had accepted me as one of them. Plus, they were all unfailingly gracious and kindhearted.

Oh, this was all too much, too confusing!

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle whisper, jerking me out of my tangled thoughts. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Yes," I replied in a calm voice. "But there's something that I don't understand. If you are vampires, then...then why did you keep me alive?"

Carlisle smiled, as did everyone else. "It has not taken very long for that to come across your mind, has it? Well, to answer your question, my family and I feed differently from other vampires..." he replied.

"Wait, wait, excuse me. There are more of you?" I demanded in some surprise.

"Yes, there are many more of us. But most of them feed off of humans. However, my family and I drink the blood of animals because we do not want to kill people, which is why our eyes are gold. The vampires who drink human blood have red eyes," Carlisle explained.

I could tell by looking into his own that he was being truthful, and I sighed a little. "Oh. That's good. How long have all of you been vampires?"

"I have been a vampire for three hundred and thirty-eight years, give or take a few months. Jasper has been one since 1863 and Alice was turned into one in 1920. I had changed Edward into a vampire in 1918 because he was dying from Spanish Influenza, and his mother wanted me to save him. In 1921, I had changed Esme. She had tried to commit suicide by jumping off of a cliff after her baby passed away, and as a result, she had broken almost all of her bones. I changed her to spare her life, as I did with Rosalie in 1933, after a group of men attacked her and left her for dead. Finally, I changed Emmett in 1935. He had been mauled by a bear miles away from where Edward, Esme, Rosalie and I were staying at the time. Rosalie found him and begged me to save him, so I did," he concluded.

Once I had absorbed all of this information, I nodded again, pensively this time. "It was noble of you to do that for them and take them in. So how old are you really?" I queried.

"Technically, I am about three hundred and sixty-one years old, but I was changed into a vampire at the age of twenty-three. So I suppose that you could say that I am twenty-three, but I have been around for an extremely long time," Carlisle chuckled.

I was right in thinking that he looked to be around twenty-one or twenty-two years old. "And the others?" I inquired, laughing with him.

"Edward and Esme are seventeen, Rosalie is eighteen, like you. She's not really Jasper's twin, but because they look somewhat alike, we say that she is. We are not quite sure of how old Alice is, since she has no memory of her human life. Jasper is nineteen and Emmett is twenty."

"I see. But why did you tell me that you were twenty-nine and that they were eighteen?"

"Over the years, we travel to different places to keep from attracting attention. We have a lawyer who helps us acquire new identities, new social security cards, etc. Otherwise, people would notice that we don't age and grow old, and we would all be in trouble."

I scowled. "How come?"

Carlisle leaned forward in his seat. "There are three vampires in Italy who are known as the Volturi Kings. I had met them back in the mid-1700s. They have several laws for us, but the most important ones are that we cannot draw attention to ourselves, and that no one is supposed to know about us. Otherwise, if the Volturi finds out that anyone does know, that person and the vampire or vampires that revealed themselves to them would be killed. That is why I asked you not to tell anyone or say anything about us. You still promise not to, correct?" he queried with a worried expression on his face.

I grinned. "Of course I do. As I told you before, your secret is safe with me. Besides, nobody would believe me if I told them," I pointed out.

Edward snorted. "That is very true," he commented.

I was quiet for a moment, taking everything in again, when something was brought to my attention. "You said that you drink animal blood, but you never mentioned anything about eating human food. Are you able to do that?" I asked.

Carlisle made a sour face. "We can, but unfortunately, human food tastes like dirt to us, so we do not. Plus, we eventually throw up the food because we cannot digest it. We only ate human food for the past four days because we didn't want you to think that we were more unusual than you had already thought we were. If you want to know why we know how to cook, it is through many years of practice," he remarked.

"Oh. Well, none you don't have to eat anymore. I don't want any of you to be uncomfortable."

Everyone beamed at me.

Their sunny smiles reminded me of something else. "And are you really sensitive to the sun? Do you burn up and die when it makes contact with your skin?"

Laughter filled the room. "No, my dear. In fact, come sit by the window with me. Now that you have brought the matter to our attention, I want to show you something," Carlisle said.

He stepped over to the window and perched on the floor underneath it. I sat next to him.

"This is what happens when we are exposed to the sun," he whispered. He rolled up his sleeves before opening the curtain.

The room was abruptly illuminated with a shimmering light. Carlisle's skin sparkled almost blindingly; it looked as if a zillion diamonds were implanted into it. It was no wonder that he and his children had to cover up when they had to go outside in the daytime. People would definitely notice that something was very strange about them. However, in the sunlight, Carlisle's skin was-

"Beautiful," I murmured in rapture.

"Does any of this not make you feel uneasy or disturbed?" Carlisle inquired, amazed that I was taking everything so well.

I peered into his eyes. "No," I responded earnestly. "So, what else? Do you sleep?"

"No. We don't need to sleep."

"Then why do you all have shadows-?"

"-under our eyes?"

I bobbed my head.

Carlisle sighed. "Because we have to hunt very soon. When we hold off on feeding for a long time, it begins to take a toll on our eyes. First, bruises form under them, and then our irises start to turn black," he stated.

I gazed at his again. They had darkened into a golden-brown color. "You should go hunting soon," I observed.

"Don't worry about that. We will," he said.

"Do you go to the bathroom or need to wash?"

"Ha ha. No, we do not need to do either. We don't have to wash up unless we are dirty, which does not happen very often. Our skin is impervious. I am the only person who showers regularly-in human standards-because I work in a hospital. As we do not sweat or stink (and not very often the latter), it is unnecessary. Sometimes we take baths or showers to relax ourselves, however."

"...That makes sense. Are Edward and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper really married?"

Carlisle blinked. "Yes, my dear...and even if they were not, they would still have been married by fate," he added.

I frowned. "What do you mean by that?" I inquired.

Unrolling his sleeves, he replied, "Edward and Esme are soul mates, like Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett are. So, they are already bonded to each other forever. When you find your true other half, you are immediately drawn to each other from the second you lay eyes on them."

"Is that why you never had a date or didn't marry anyone? Because you haven't found your mate yet?"

The atmosphere suddenly changed, and there was an awkward silence. Everyone shifted.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "That is too personal to discuss right now."

I sensed that the matter was not as personal as he claimed. In addition to that, I felt that everyone knew something that they weren't telling me (but should.) However, he said that he couldn't tell me _right now_. Perhaps he would later, so I dropped the subject for his sake and nodded. I could wait.

"All right, then. Forget that I asked that. Is there anything else that I need to know?" I questioned.

Alice stood up. "Yes. We are incredibly fast and strong," she declared.

I smirked. "Prove it!" I commanded.

She ordered Emmett and Rosalie to get off of the sofa. Then, she lifted it up with one hand, and held it over her head. It did not fall; she was balancing it perfectly. Jasper picked up the loveseat and laid it on top of the sofa, as well as two tables and the armchair.

My eyes widened. "Whoa," I breathed.

"Oh, Bella," I heard Rosalie whisper in my ear. I turned to look at her, but as soon as I did, she vanished. When I turned back around, she was standing by the stove. I blinked, and suddenly, she was in front of me. I jumped a foot in the air, startled.

"See?" she asked with a smile.

I grinned faintly. "Yes, I see," I muttered sheepishly. "Is that it?"

Edward shook his head. "No. The other thing you have to know is that some vampires have special abilities or powers. Some, but not all. For example, Alice, Jasper, and I do. Alice has visions of the future, but they are subjective. A change of decision would lead to a different future, and a different vision. Jasper is pathokinetic; he can feel and control emotions, so to speak. And I can read minds, even over long distances, with the exception of yours. I don't know why, although I believe what Carlisle says about your mind being shielded." he implied.

I was stunned. "Really?" I queried, glanced at Carlisle, who nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, and one more thing," Emmett piped up. "We have an excellent sense of hearing and smelling. Up to five miles in hearing and a hundred in smelling. We have strong visions too. For instance, we can see some of the buildings in New Jersey."

Damn! Even I couldn't see that far! Then again, I was not a vampire.

"Am I going to be changed into a vampire?" I inquired.

Carlisle spoke up. "Only if you want to be. But I would advise you to think it over thoroughly before you make any decisions."

"I understand."

His brow furrowed. "Are you sure that we are not scaring you? Do you think that should not have told you what we were?"

Waving my hand, I assured him. "I don't mind that you did. In fact, I am pleased that you have revealed to me what you are. It doesn't scare me at all. I mean, it's not as if I had to worry about any of you hurting me."

Everybody cringed.

Dread started to build up in my abdomen for the first time. "Am I wrong?" I queried.

Carlisle sighed again and took my hands in his. Electric whizzed through them, but I was too busy listening to him to notice. "Yes, you are wrong Bella, but not entirely. You see, Jasper is still new to using our feeding habit, so he has trouble when he is in close proximity with humans. Before he joined our family in 1950, he had fed off of them. I almost didn't want to bring you here because I was afraid he would attack you. So far, he hasn't, but as it is still hard for him to be around your strawberry and freesia scent, there is an off chance that he could slip. And Edward is partial to the scent of strawberries, which is why he doesn't want to be around you so much, in fear of harming you or worse," he murmured.

I gazed at Edward and Jasper in horror and sympathy. "Why didn't you say something about this before? I don't want either of you to suffer or mess up your diet because of me!" I exclaimed.

Admiration and alarm lit up their faces, as well as the others'.

Esme chuckled in surprise. "Oh, Bella, what are we going to do with you? When you should be concerned about your safety, you are more worried about them ruining their diet and going through personal agony?" she demanded in amusement.

"Yes, but it's because I know that you all must have worked so hard to keep up your diet, especially when you don't want to murder anybody," I remarked.

"That is true. But if I were you, I would spare half of your concern for yourself," Esme proclaimed.

Edward grinned at me. "Besides, Jasper and I are getting use to your scent. It will not be long until it does not bother us any longer."

I smiled back. "I hope so. I don't want to be drained!" I declared.

We all laughed and started hugging each other all over again.

**Carlisle's POV**

I felt completely amazed that Bella was not afraid of me and my children in spite of what we were. Even after I had revealed to her that we were vampires, her reaction was not what we had expected it to be. Had I known that she would honestly have not been frightened of us and accept what we were (without question or choosing to move out, I might add, which all the more shocked me), it would have saved me some anxiety.

However, she had no reason to be. As she had pointed out, we kept her alive. Moreover, I had saved her life, and took her in when she had nowhere else to go.

How was it that I was blessed with such a gracious, reflective, pure being for a soul mate?

After embracing Bella, I moved away. "We ought to celebrate your induction to the family. What is your favorite thing to eat for lunch and dinner, my dear? I will cook both meals for you, and we can have a small party," I stated.

Squealing, Alice jumped up and down. "Ooh! A party! I'll get the music right away!" she claimed. She left the room to get her CDs.

Rosalie turned to me. "I'll be right back. I have to get something too."

She shot a meaningful glance at Esme, who brightened and nodded. "So do I. It will only take a second."

Then they ghosted out of the room.

Bella fidgeted. "This isn't really necessary. I don't need anyone to throw a party for me," she complained.

"Don't be silly, my dear. We have every reason to throw one. It has been a long time since we had a new addition to the family. Why shouldn't we celebrate?" I questioned.

"But I don't like parties very much," Bella said.

"What?!" Alice exclaimed, appearing suddenly. "You don't like parties?! How could you not like them?"

Bella grimaced. "They're too noisy for me. A party will just get on my nerves."

Alice shook her head in mortification. "Oh, Bella. Do you know how to have fun?"

"If I try to have fun, I would most likely injure myself. I'm too clumsy to have too much fun!"

"Bella, what _are_ we going to do with you?" Alice groaned.

I raised my hands. "That's enough, Alice. Bella, if it gets too loud for you, I'll turn the music down. This is mainly your party. You should relax and enjoy yourself. What is your favorite lunch? You have to be hungry. You haven't eaten since eight thirty. It's after twelve now," I observed.

Calming down, Bella crossed her arms and thought about it. "Well, that's a tough one. I suppose that my favorite thing to eat for lunch is tuna fish sandwiches with toasted white bread and tomato soup," she whispered, more to herself than me.

"That's sounds very tasty, even though I can't eat human food. I'll have it ready for you shortly."

I had just poured the tomato soup into a pot when the others returned. Esme and Rosalie were carrying Bella's birthday presents.

They held them out to her. "We wanted to give these to you yesterday, but you weren't in the mood," Esme stated.

Bella frowned. "You didn't have to give me anything for my birthday. I don't want any of you to spend your money on me," she protested.

"You don't have to be so selfless all of the time, Bella," Rosalie commented sternly. "These are _presents_, not a charity case. Here...open them."

Bella hesitated as she took the brightly-colored packages.

"Go ahead. Open them," she repeated.

After she did, her mood lightened considerably. She smiled as she unwrapped a radio/CD player from Emmett, a laptop ("Now, you really shouldn't have bought this!" she gasped.) along with its power cord from Rosalie, a digital camera from Edward, and a personal stationery and a box of designer clothes from Esme.

She thanked them kindly before taking her gifts to her room.

It was not long before her lunch was prepared. I laid the food down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Thank you," she grinned. My heart grew warm again. I wished that it would stop doing that. It was beginning to get a little unsettling.

Once she had finished eating, the party started. There was singing, dancing, and a ton of laughter. Bella did not participate in the dancing or singing, even when the others begged her to.

"I can't sing. I sound like a chicken getting run over by a car!" she said with a scowl.

"Can you dance, at least?" Jasper inquired.

"Sure, but only if you want to take me to the hospital afterwards," Bella retorted.

I covered my mouth to hide my snickers. "Leave her alone, Jasper. If she doesn't want to dance or sing, she doesn't have to."

Rolling her eyes at me, Rosalie muttered, "Carlisle, you are going to spoil Bella rotten."

I shrugged. "Well, if someone is going to do it, it might as well be me."

Then I leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear, "I will almost always let you have your way and give you anything you want. Even if it is the jewels of Christendom."

She giggled. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh, but I want to. You are a very nice young lady, and you deserve to have nice things."

Shaking her head and chuckling, Bella murmured, "Thank you...I guess."

**Bella's POV**

The party lasted until five o'clock in the afternoon. I was sure that it would have lasted longer, the way Alice was running was it. However, when a headache started to form near my right temple, Carlisle put a stop to the festivities. He went to the kitchen and came back with two Aleve pills and a glass of water.

"Here, Bella, take these. It will make you feel better soon," he remarked.

"Thank you," I smiled.

After I had drank all of the water, I found myself resting my head on Carlisle's shoulder. Mmmmm, his scent was so masculine. He smelled of musk cologne and pine forests. Sweet and soft, yet sharp. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and inhaling his aroma.

Carlisle shifted and I felt him wrap his arm around me. I felt extremely comfortable.

"Aww," everyone cooed.

I felt somewhat annoyed and embarrassed. "Shut up," Carlisle and I grunted at the same time. We shared a laugh.

As the minutes passed, I slowly became tired. His scent was making me drowsy.

I stood. "I'm going to take a nap, so I guess I'll see you guys later," I mumbled, hugging everyone.

"Okay," Edward said.

"Have a good nap," Esme grinned.

"Sweet dreams, my dear," Carlisle added.

"Good night, Bella," Alice stated.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper nodded to me.

I was almost out of the room when I thought of something that I hadn't before. I turned around.

"Hey, Alice, didn't Edward say that you have visions of the future?" I questioned.

Alice inclined her head. "Yes, why?" she queried.

"Because I was wondering...is that how you knew that I was...?"

"Going to find your parents and stepfather at the North Tower? Of course."

I was bewildered. "There were millions of people who were looking for their family or friends that day. Why were your visions so centered on me?"

Everybody exchanged significant glances.

"Well," Alice began. "I wasn't quite sure until I realized that you were important to our family. That's why I sent Carlisle to find you."

"But how am I important to our family?" I asked.

Everyone glanced at each other once more.

Alice just shrugged. "I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon."

She was lying to me. I could sense it; something was lurking behind her evasive response. On top of that, the expressions on the others' faces seemed too placid, too suspicious. But I let it go.

"Okay. So if you had the vision, then why did you send Carlisle to find me instead of doing it yourself?" I inquired.

More pointed glances were exchanged. All right, something was most definitely going on. They have done that three times too many.

"Because he's a doctor. If you had gotten hurt during your search, he would have been able to take care of you better than I could," Alice replied.

There was more to that answer, I felt. However, she was right about Carlisle being able to help me if I had gotten hurt. Why couldn't anyone just tell me the honest truth? Just because I was barely eighteen years old, it did not mean that I wouldn't understand what they told me.

However, to keep everyone from believing that I was thinking about this too much, I grinned. "Oh. That makes sense. Good night," I added.

They bobbed their heads. "Good night, Bella," they claimed.

I went to my room, shut the door, and laid down. Suddenly, I didn't feel so sleepy anymore, despite the fact that I barely gotten any sleep last night and was up all day.

The wheels in my brain were spinning vigorously as I thought of all of the information I had absorbed that day. All of the mostly-unanswered questions. The secrets that I felt that Alice, Carlisle, and the others were keeping from me.

The only thing I could wonder was why were they keeping them from me? What is something I wasn't supposed to know?

Or was it something that I _should_?

_"That is too personal to discuss right now_,_"_ I remembered Carlisle saying when I asked him if he had a soul mate.

But why was it? When I had asked him if he was married the first time I had met him, for example, he gave me a straight answer: _"No, I am not married. I never even went on a date. I guess I haven't found the right person yet."_

And yet, when I had asked Carlisle if he never did because he had never found his mate, he became elusive.

If my suspicions were correct, then he was hiding something from me. Perhaps he had found his mate and did not want to tell me.

And if he had, then who was it? The idea of Carlisle having been bound to someone I did not know made me feel sick to my stomach, jealous, and enraged. I couldn't understand why, though.

Furthermore...when I had asked Alice why I was so important to our family, and why she had sent Carlisle to find me, I could tell that she had a reply to my question. However, she refused to give it to me...

My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on my door. I opened it to find Carlisle there.

Well, speak of the devil...or vampire.

"Bella, may I talk to you? I promise that I will not be long," he added.

"Of course you may. What's up?" I inquired.

He shuffled his feet. "I...I wanted to ask you if you would care to have dinner with me tomorrow. Not in a public place, but here. We can just talk and get to know each other a little more while you eat. If you don't want to, I understand. I know that I am being forward in asking you this."

All I could do was smile at first! He was such a gentleman! And it sounded as if he was kind of asking me out on a private date. But if he was, I didn't care! Besides, he was so good-looking and sweet that I couldn't imagine why I _wouldn't_ want to have dinner with him.

I nodded. "No, it's okay. I would love to have dinner with you, Carlisle. I would love to get to know you more too."

He beamed. "All right. I shall be looking forward to it. Is there anything in particular that you would like me to make?"

"Just surprise me. I'm sure that I will enjoy whatever you cook for me."

"I certainly will. I'll let you take your nap now. See you later."

He waved and disappeared. I just stood there, fighting the urge to squeal in joyful excitement.

My head certainly wasn't hurting now!

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!)


	9. Dinner & The First Kiss

**Carlisle's POV**

Alice was gazing at me with a troubled expression when I returned to the living room. I knew that something was wrong, so I queried, "Yes? What is it?"

"Bella is closer to finding out that you are her mate than she should at the moment. We need to be careful," she warned.

I frowned. "How? We never hinted that she was," I pointed out.

She nodded solemnly. "Yes we did, but not intentionally. She already thinks that it's strange that I sent you to save her without deciding to go myself. She was already suspicious when you said that the matter was personal where discussing if you had a mate was concerned. And when I told her that I sent you because you were a doctor, and that you could tend to her if she had gotten hurt, she knew that I wasn't being entirely truthful. And she could tell that I was lying when I pretended not to know why she was important to our family. She knows that we are keeping something from her."

Jasper agreed with her. "If Bella doesn't piece this together from the information that you two gave her, or didn't give her, she will in another way."

"And what way is that?"

"You heard her when she told her friend Gabrielle that she thought that she had a crush on you. But now, she is beginning to realize that she is infatuated with you. Bella is really drawn to you, Carlisle, and she craves your presence to the point where she is addicted to it. And that's saying something, considering the fact that she has only known you for four days. In addition to that, I have fed off quite a large amount of bewilderment from her when she is around you."

Alice broke into the conversation once more. "Yes. I had also seen that Bella realizes that she would do anything to oblige you. Plus, she realizes that if she refused to do anything for anyone else, she would do it for you if you asked her to. However, she plans to put all of this to a stop and help herself more often, or let one of us help her, though she is willing to let you assist her at times. Bella does not want you to think that she is too reliant on you, for fear that you will push her away or become distant from her, especially if she thinks that you know that she is infatuated with you."

I scowled in disbelief. "But I would never-!" I began.

She held up her hand. "Yes, we know that, Carlisle. The fact is, however, that Bella does not. And you can see where she is coming from. She is very intelligent for her age, as we all know. She knows what could happen if she let herself get carried away by her feelings, and threw herself upon you because of them. Plus, if someone that we knew thought that you were close to her in an inappropriate way-even if she _is_ eighteen-it would draw more attention to you. You have to remember that your coworkers, at least, think that you are twenty-nine. The age gap would make them suspicious," she remarked.

"...I understand. Still, if she does found out, it won't matter...even though I do not want her to quite yet. She is of age, and she is mature enough to know that I am her mate, after all."

Alice nodded. "That's true."

That was the end of the discussion.

No one did very much for the next few hours. I started to read a medical journal, sometimes drifting out of focus when I was lost in thought.

When night fell, I put on a light jacket and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked in curiosity.

"Nowhere of importance. I'll be back soon," I replied before shutting the door. There was something I wanted to do, but didn't tell anyone, though Alice and Edward knew. I left the house and stepped into my Mercedes.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up early the next morning. I sat up and yawned, feeling well rested. I was astounded that I haven't had a nightmare for two nights in a row. I hoped that they would stay away.

It was quiet. For a second I thought that everyone may have been asleep, but then I remembered everything they had told me the day before.

I was about to climb out of bed when I spotted something on the side-table drawer on my right. On four green stems were orange and yellow bells shaped like flowers. I shook them, and the sound of aerial chimes filled the room, making me smile.

A book, called _Emily of New Moon_ that was tied with a stripped orange and yellow ribbon, laid next to it. I had never read it before, but it had to be good. After all, it was written by L.M. Montgomery.

There was also a dish of Jolly Ranger and chocolate caramel Creme Saver candies, which was placed closer to the bed. Finally, there were a dozen medium-sized glass sculptures of beautiful, sparkling ducks and swans. There was no note saying who gave me these gifts, but somehow, I already knew.

"Carlisle?" I called in a low, soft voice.

There was a knock on the door before Carlisle entered the room. Such a gentleman; he really didn't have to do that. It wasn't as if I didn't know he was coming.

"Yes?" he inquired.

I went over to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you," I whispered. I didn't want to say that it was unnecessary to give me the gifts. That would hurt his feelings.

**Carlisle's POV**

I felt giddy when Bella embraced me. Even when she moved away, the sensation remained, unnerving me. Thank goodness that I could not blush!

"You are welcome, Bella. But how did you know that I was the one who put the flowers and the book and the candy there?" I inquired.

Bella nodded and pondered on this. "I don't know how I knew it was you. I just did. Well, thank you again, for everything. They are all very nice gifts, Carlisle. I really like them. You are so sweet." She embraced me once more. "But you know that you don't have to-"

"I am pleased that you like them, Bella. I never had the chance to buy you any presents for your birthday. I wanted to make up for it. And don't worry about anyone giving you anything. It is no trouble at all, my dear."

I was still grateful that I could not blush. She thought that I was sweet! I knew that it was silly to feel so elated over a mild compliment, but I just couldn't help myself.

**Bella's POV**

After a moment, Carlisle planted a kiss on my forehead and backed away.

I did the same. "Well...I'm going to get dressed. I'll see you guys in a bit," I added.

Carlisle bobbed his head and grinned, then left the room.

Within a half an hour, I had taken a shower and put on some clothes. I went to the kitchen to see Carlisle making breakfast.

"You don't have to cook for me, you know," I declared in a polite voice.

He waved his hand. "It's not a problem, Bella. You may sit down and relax," he assured me.

"No really, I appreciate everything you're doing for me. Don't get me wrong. But I'm used to making food for everyone else, including myself," I grunted, walking over to him.

"Hold on. What do you mean?" he demanded in a puzzled voice, laying a hand on my arm to stop me.

"I mean that when I...I lived with my mother and stepfather and visited my dad, I cooked all of the meals unless we ordered out. Besides that, I paid the bills, did the laundry, took care of the bookkeeping, and cleaned the house."

"Damn!" I heard Alice exclaim from living room. "It's no wonder that you don't know how to have fun! How long has that been going on?"

"Watch your mouth, please," Carlisle admonished.

I glanced at her. "Since I was ten or eleven," I responded.

Carlisle frowned. "Did they make you do all of this?"

I shook my head. "No. Mom and Dad didn't know how to cook. My stepdad Phil knew how to a little, but not much. He only knew how to cook "fast food." Mom and Phil were always busy with the work that they brought home anyway, so they didn't have much time to tend to the house. And Dad was occupied too, with all of the paperwork that he used to receive." I tried to take the skillet from him, but he held it above my head. I kept jumping to reach it, which made him laugh. "Come on! Give me the skillet. Please?"

Carlisle stuck his tongue out at me. "Nope! Sorry! Come here, you stubborn thing, before you accidentally burn yourself," he murmured affectionately, placing the skillet back on the stove. He lifted me up and plopped me down onto a chair at the table. "We'll take care of everything. Right now, all we want is for you to relax and have fun."

"But how will I earn my keep?" I protested.

He smirked at me. "We'll worry about that later."

I relented. I just couldn't refuse or argue with him, no matter how much I wanted to. "All right. I'll relax and have fun if you want me to."

Carlisle pecked me on the cheek and returned to the stove. I almost wished that he wouldn't give me kisses. My skin would burn and prickle where his lips touched it every time he did, which was strange because his skin was cold. Truthfully, however, I didn't mind it at all.

Not long afterwards, a plate of scrapple with an omelet, and a cup of grape juice, was laid in front of me. A lump rose in my throat, and tears filled my eyes.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Jasper queried. He obviously smelled them (my tears.)

I wiped my eyes. "Nothing," I replied in a thick voice. I hurriedly took a bite of my food.

"Something is wrong. Why don't you tell us what it is?" Carlisle asked in a soft whisper, rubbing my back.

"It's nothing. Scrapple and omelets just remind me of Mom. It was her favorite breakfast," I sniffed.

"Oh, I see. If you would like to eat something else, I'll be more than happy to-"

I held up my hands. "No, no! It's okay, I don't mind having this for breakfast. I just felt a little sad for a moment, that's all. I'm fine."

To prove my point, I continued to eat the meal, although it was with a heavy heart. He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but decided not to. Everyone else glanced at me in sympathy.

When the last bit of my omelet was gone, Carlisle took my plate and silverware. "I'll wash these for you, Bella. You may do whatever you like," he remarked with a gentle smile.

"I'll help you," I offered, standing up.

"That's all right, Bella, but it won't take long for me to clean up. Go and have some fun," he insisted.

"But-" I tried to protest. And he says that I'm stubborn. Rosalie was right. He was going to spoil me rotten, I thought to myself.

Alice stepped into the kitchen and took my hand in hers. "Come on, Bella. We'll find something to do," she said, leading me into the living room. "Do you want to watch TV?"

I shook my head. "No," I grumbled, knowing that the only thing that would be discussed or shown was the terrorist attacks. I didn't want to think about them.

"We don't have to specifically watch TV. We have movies, you know. Here...pick a few," Alice requested.

"Okay," I whispered with a sigh as she pulled me down in front of the entertainment center.

There were many movies to choose from. After much consideration, I pulled out _Rush Hour_, _Carrie_, and _Shakespeare in Love_. Carlisle joined us before Alice could even turn the DVD on.

Just as _Rush Hour_ was starting, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie came in the room, and they decided to watch the movie with us.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and Esme sat on the couch. Emmett and Rosalie settled themselves on the loveseat. I perched on the floor in front of Rosalie, where I could see the TV better. And as usual, Carlisle relaxed in his armchair.

It was then that I was hit with a sudden thought. Carlisle had to be the most loneliest person in the family. All of his children had found their soul mates, but he himself did not have one after all these years...as far as I knew. Of course, I was still unsure about it because he didn't really answer my question when I asked if he hadn't found his. I hated to see him all by himself. Before I knew what I was doing, I was sitting down before him instead, leaning my head against his knees.

Carlisle stroked my hair, then picked me up and set me on his lap.

I found myself snuggling into him. The floor wasn't very comfortable anyway. "Aren't you irritated by me yet?" I was compelled to inquire.

"No, of course I'm not. Whatever gave you that notion?" he chuckled.

"We seem to hang around each other a lot. I'm sure that you must think that I'm pesky."

He rose an eyebrow. "Do you really think that you are?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure that you might."

"I don't think that you are in the slightest. You _are_ very selfless and stubborn at times, but in a good way."

"Oh." I sighed to myself in relief. I was glad that he didn't find me irritating.

Carlisle tucked my head under his chin. "What did you come over here for, if you don't mind me asking?"

I pursed my lips. "You just...appeared lonely to me, I guess," I mumbled, embarrassed by that admission.

"And I thought that _I_ was the sweet one..."

I blushed. "Shut up."

Carlisle laughed. "Thank you for deciding to keep me company. I _was_ a little lonely."

"Shhhh! Be quiet!" Emmett hissed.

I turned and blew a raspberry at him.

"GRRRR!" Emmett growled mockingly, standing up and hurling a pillow at me.

Carlisle deflected it. "Enough of that. Pick up the pillow, sit down, and watch the movie, please."

Pretending to glare at me, Emmett muttered, "You're lucky that Carlisle blocked the pillow for you."

"Don't get mad at me because he bossed you," I snorted.

Everyone laughed.

**Carlisle's POV**

How could Bella tell that I felt lonely? Did I make it obvious that I was? Or was it because she noticed that I was sitting all by myself, when Edward and the others were sitting with their mates, and pitied me because she believed that I didn't have one? Well, it wasn't as if she knew that she was my mate. Still, I didn't want her to feel sorry for me, even though I thought that it was very endearing that she did.

**Bella's POV**

For the next several hours, we continued to watch the movies I had picked out, plus another two that Alice chose to see. By the time they were over, the sun had set. The sky was orange-yellow and pink.

I climbed off of Carlisle's lap, regretting it instantly because I was so comfortable, and made my way to the kitchen. I was hungry and wanted some ice cream. However, when I peeked inside the freezer, I saw that there wasn't any.

I grabbed some money from my purse before going back to the living room. "Is there a store nearby? I wanted to buy some ice cream," I stated.

"There is a grocery market around the corner and down the street from here. But I can buy the ice cream for you. I need to go there anyway. I have to get the food for your dinner," he explained.

"Oh. Okay...if you say so. I guess that I'll put my money away. I would join you, but I told you to surprise me with whatever you are going to cook for me."

He nodded in understanding. "What kind of ice cream would you like me to get for you?"

"Egg nog, please. May I have chocolate and cookies and cream too...please?"

With a smile, he responded, "Yes, of course. I told you before that I will be the one to spoil you and give you anything you want."

I rolled my eyes at his teasing.

Carlisle picked up his keys. "I'll be back soon. Would you like me to get anything else for you?"

"Just some fruit, please. Apples, oranges, and green grapes. Baby carrots would be nice too, I suppose. Let me know when you're finished cooking dinner. I'm going be in my room."

"I will."

The others stood up.

"We are leaving with you, Dad," Jasper stated. "We will be going on an all-night hunt. Plus, Alice and Edward told us that you and Bella should have some alone time."

He inclined his head. "Be careful, then, and look out for each other. Don't talk to any stray vampires that you don't know," he joked, wagging his finger.

We snickered.

Carlisle and the others hugged and kissed me before leaving. I went to my bedroom and started to read _Emily of New Moon._

The house was very quiet for a while. Some time later, I heard the front door opening.

"Bella! I'm back from the market!" Carlisle's voice drifted up to me.

"Okay!" I yelled.

"Are you all right? Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I'm fine, and no...I don't need anything right this minute."

"Well, I am in the kitchen if you do."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He did not reply to that or say another word. I continued to read my book.

Gradually, the aroma of whatever Carlisle was making for dinner filled the mansion. I sniffed the air with interest; it smelled like he was cooking lamb chops, buttered noodles, and vegetables. My mouth watered and my stomach growled.

I had just reached the part where Emily had been acquainted with her mother's side of the family when Carlisle called me. I bookmarked the page that I left off at, then headed downstairs.

As I entered the kitchen, the first thing that I noticed was a steaming plate of food on the table. It was the same food that I had smelled earlier.

Carlisle beamed at me. "Hello again. I can imagine that you are hungry."

I grinned. "Yes, I am," I remarked fervently.

"Excellent. Why don't you have a seat, and we can began our dinner. Well...you can start on _yours,_" he pointed out.

We chortled as I sat down. He perched on the chair that was opposite me.

I took a bite of my food. "Mmmm. Everything tastes delicious."

"Thank you."

Neither of us spoke as I dug into my meal. Several moments later, he cleared his throat.

"Bella, you never actually told me what you like to do for enjoyment. Other than reading, that is. Why don't you tell me?"

"There's not much that I like to do, and my pastimes would hardly be considered "enjoyment" to some people. Besides reading, I love to write and go to arcades or the movies."

He quirked an eyebrow in interest. "Ohhhhh. What do you write?"

"Poems, but mostly stories. I'm better at writing those, I guess."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "And what do you like to write about?"

"Just about everything."

"Do you have any copies of your work?"

"Yes, in my closet. I haven't written any stories for months, though. Perhaps I can show you the ones that I have sometime?"

"Of course. I would truly like that."

The rest of the meal passed by quickly. We talked about lighthearted subjects as I ate. After my dishes were washed, he made me a bowl of egg nog ice cream. Then we headed to the family room.

Carlisle turned on the radio before joining me on the sofa. I leaned into him, and he wrapped an arm around me.

Neither of us talked. We just listened to the soft classical music that was playing. I quietly ate my ice cream.

He sighed after a while, and I turned to him. "This is very nice," he murmured.

I inclined my head in agreement. "Yes, it is. It's one of the best evenings that I've had in a long time," I added.

"Same here. I enjoy spending time with you, Bella. I really do...I want you to know that."

"Thank you for telling me. The last thing that I would to do is be an exasperating nuisance. And I really like spending time with you too."

He peered deeply into my eyes. I was unable to look away. I didn't want to either. Something about his own eyes made me desire to keep staring at them.

"You could never be a nuisance, and you can never be exasperating," he whispered.

My face burned as a tiny smile spread across it. He laid a palm on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Isabella..."

Usually, I hated it when a person called me by my full name-it almost always meant that I was in trouble-but I found myself loving it when he did.

"...you have no idea how gorgeous you are when you blush," he concluded.

Then, before I knew what had happened, his lips were on mine.

Oh, my God...Carlisle was..._kissing_ me! Electricity surged through my mouth. His lips felt so...so perfect...!

I only had time to widened my eyes in shock when he backed away with a gasp.

**Carlisle's** **POV**

What did I do?! What did I just do?!

I...I _kissed_ Bella! I _kissed_ her!

I did not understand how I allowed this to happen. Why didn't I stop myself?

However, she was my soul mate. It was only natural that I would desire to kiss her, but I had not wanted to so soon. I still wanted to get to know her a bit more.

Yet, it did not feel wrong to kiss her at all. I actually liked her lips on mine. They felt so warm and soft.

My thoughts were interrupted when Bella shifted. Her expression was a mixture of astonishment and confusion. I knew that I had best explain my actions.

"Bella, I am sorry. I had lost temporary control of myself. I promise that I will not do it again..." I stated.

I was going to end by saying "unless you want me to," but she raised her hand.

"Carlisle, you don't have to apologize for kissing me. To be honest, I...I liked it. I really did. But why did you do that? Do you have feelings for me or something?" she inquired.

I did not respond. I was not certain if this was an appropriate time to reveal that I did.

Should I be honest with her...or give her the truth later?

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!)


	10. The Third Revelation

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Carlisle pondered deeply over his thoughts. He looked as if he was trying to make an important decision about something.

Finally, he nodded to himself. I rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sorry, Isabella. I was just wondering about how to answer you," he explained.

"Oh. Well...?" I prodded him.

He exhaled deeply. "I have something very important to tell you. I had not planned to so soon, but since I had kissed you, I may as well. It will make things easier for us in the long run."

I motioned for him to continue.

"To answer your question...yes. I do have feelings for you. I have had them since I first laid eyes on you in that paint shop."

My mouth fell in shock and awe. I could _not_ believe what he said! "W-What? R-Really?"

Carlisle bobbed his head solemnly. "Yes, really. It surprised me when I noticed this. I have told you that I never had feelings for anyone before."

"Yeah."

For a moment, I was quiet. Then I decided to tell him the truth about something.

"To be honest, Carlisle...I have feelings for you too. It started off as a crush, but then it became deeper within a few days. I have no idea why it has. But then again, I don't know if this _is_ what's suppose to happen. I never had anything more than a crush on anybody," I admitted.

He pursed his lips. "I understand what you mean. But yes...this is suppose to happen. Alice told me so on the day that I met you and took you in. She also gave me the reason why this is meant to be. It was flooring, to say the least," he remarked.

"Is it the very important thing that you have to tell me about?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ah. Well, hit me with it. You said that it would be better if you told me this very important thing."

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know how you are going to take this, Isabella. I told you that I was was floored by it, but I don't know how you will feel. All I can promise you is that it is going to change everything for you. It already has for me," he pointed out.

I nodded in understanding. "Well, tell me what it is," I said.

He lay his hand on mine. "Isabella...you are my soul mate. That is why we feel the way that we do for each other. Alice found out that you were after I had saved you."

All I could do was stare at him. "I am...I am your soul mate?!" I gasped.

With a bright smile, he responded, "Yes, you are. I cannot deny it."

I placed my head in my hands, trying to wrap my brain around this. I could not believe that we were soul mates!

But somehow, I knew in my heart that he was. I knew.

Now I understood why I was drawn to him from the second I laid my eyes on him, like Carlisle said happened when vampires met their soul mate.

Oh, this explained _everything_! Everything was all so apparent now! My infatuation and obsession with him. The electric that charged through my skin when his came in contact with mine. The fact that he was the only one who truly understood me. Why I understood him. Why Carlisle spoiled me. Why I could not refuse him, no matter how much I disagreed with him. Why I wanted to be around him all of the time. Why I shared his moods, no matter what they were, be it happy or sad. Why I was closer to him than anyone else in the family.

That Carlisle was my soul mate was the reason why Alice sent him to save me. _This_ was the reason why I was so important to our family.

So Carlisle _knew_ it. He _knew_ that I was his true other half! Everyone did. It was no wonder that "it was too personal to discuss" whether he found his soul mate. He thought that I was not ready to know. Not yet, anyway.

Well, this clarified why he never grew tired of me. If I wasn't his mate, he would have definitely thought that I was irritating. He truly did like me to be around him.

And the presents! This explained why he said that he would give me the "whole wide world."

And...oh my God! This meant that I would also be his children's new adoptive mother!

Realizing all of this made me feel overwhelmed with amazement.

Carlisle was my _soul mate_! This really _did_ change things for me!

"Isabella? Isabella, are you okay?" I heard Carlisle query, interrupting my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah. This really _is_ flooring, that's all," I murmured.

He chuckled. "Well, you cannot say that I did not warn you."

I had to laugh. "True, you did."

Then we were quiet, both of us mulling over this.

I turned to look at him a while later. "So, what is going to happen now? As far as our relationship is concerned, I mean?" I inquired.

Carlisle stroked my hair. "We will move at a pace that is comfortable for us. Once our relationship has gotten stronger, we will eventually have to consummate our bond. However, we are not going to worry about that yet. From now until then, we can date each other and continue our relationship. We won't let anyone that I know to find out that we are together, though. It could draw unnecessary attention to me because of how old they believe I am," he stated.

_We are together_. That sounded perfect...

"No, we don't want that at all," I agreed. Then I added, "I can't even express how happy I am to know that you are my soul mate. You are a very good person, Carlisle. Plus you are intelligent, mature, kind, adorable, and generous. And you have looks that any man would kill to have. Not to mention that most women would desire to be with you because of them. I'm glad that I won't need to censor my thoughts about you, or keep myself from showing you how I feel about you anymore."

He nodded. "I am too. The only reason why I was barely able to contain myself around you is because I did not believe that you were ready to know that you are my true other half. But as I told you minutes ago, it was necessary for you to after I kissed you."

"I understand. But I don't want you to feel sorry for telling me that I am, or for kissing me."

"You have no need to worry about that. I'm not sorry for kissing you anymore. I liked it myself."

"That's a relief. I wouldn't want you to think that it was horrible."

"I would never think that it is when it was you I kissed, Isabella."

My cheeks tingled as I bowed my head and smiled. It was going to be some time before I would be used to him calling me that.

For a while, I rubbed his arm as Carlisle did the same. I looked up at him and he grinned. I smiled back.

I rose my hand and laid it on his cheek. I did not know why I did it, but I felt the need to. He didn't appear to mind it, though. In fact, he leaned into my touch and kissed my palm. I caressed his face and hair.

"Carlisle?" I murmured.

"Mmm?" he whispered.

I found myself reddening again. "Please...kiss me again?"

He was doing just that in the blink of an eye. He also drew me closer to him.

The kiss was passionate as he held me. A second later, he ran his tongue along my lips. I was thrown off by this at first, but I quickly recovered. I opened my mouth a little, and he slid his tongue into it. We moaned as it clashed with mine.

**Carlisle's POV**

Oh God, my Isabella tasted so sweet. But I expected nothing less than that.

I explored her mouth slowly, taking my time. Isabella did the same with me, tiny groans of approval escaping her. I was pleased that she liked how I tasted.

I moved away so that she could breathe a few minutes later. She grinned when there was enough air in her lungs.

"That was quite a kiss," Isabella commented.

"Yes, it was," I agreed.

She ran a finger along the couch. "Did you really mean it when you said that we are together?"

I nodded. "I did. And we may as well be. We are meant to be, after all."

"Well, yeah. That's true."

Frowning a little, I inquired, "Do you want us to start our relationship now? If you prefer to wait, I understand."

"No...we can start it now. I don't mind. There is no reason to put it off if we are soul mates."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Are you certain? We don't have to if you feel that we should wait..."

She lifted her hand and shook it. "I mean it. I do want to be with you now. We can just take it slow and let it keep building from there."

"That sounds more than fair and reasonable. Now there are some things that I have to tell you before we proceed."

Isabella indicated for me to do so.

"All right. First, you and I are both new to dating. That being said, forgive me if I don't do as well as you'd like in the beginning," I remarked.

"Don't worry. I know that you will do great for the most part. But I understand what you mean. And forgive me for the same," she added.

With a nod, I smiled. "I will. The next thing is, vampires and humans tend to get very jealous when somebody flirts with their mate. This is a warning so that you understand what is happening if the situation arises," I admonished.

She pursed her lips. "I will do my best to handle myself."

I rubbed her hand. "Good. And I will also do the same. One more thing...I do not expect you to slip into the role of being a mother anytime soon. But I will make sure that the children give you the respect that I expect them to give me."

She bobbed her head. "That's good. Everything sounds pretty straightforward. I just hope that we won't have to deal with too much craziness."

"I pray that we won't either, but we will try to make things go as normally as possible. By the way, you should finish your ice cream. It's melting."

Isabella started and looked at the bowl in her hand. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about it."

"No one would blame you for that after what I had just revealed to you."

"You're right about that."

I kissed her one more time before she ate her ice cream. None of us did much after that. We just remained there and silently enjoyed each other's presence.

XXX

(The following week)

Schools reopened that Wednesday. Isabella had received her transfer documents from Clearview on Tuesday, but everything wasn't situated until Friday. Luckily, she was able to begin school at Oakland High on the following Monday. Her new state ID arrived in the mail early too.

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie took her shopping to buy new clothes for school on Saturday evening. I heard her try to explain that she didn't need any more than she had already, but they pleaded with her to let them. She gave in after a while.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to buy anything too revealing," Isabella stated.

"Don't you want to look really nice for Carlisle?" Alice inquired.

Everyone in the house already knew that we were dating.

"Yes, of course I do. What I meant was that I don't mind wearing revealing clothes, as long as they don't reveal too much," Isabella pointed out.

"We understand," Rosalie said. "You aren't the type to wear clothes that are too revealing anyway. Close-fitting will do."

When Isabella came to tell me that they were going to the mall, I lent her a wallet. "It has five hundreds dollars in it, plus a few credit cards in case you spend all of the money. Feel free to go nuts," I smiled.

"No, I can't take this! It's too much!" she exclaimed.

I waved my hand. "Nonsense. You should see how much the girls spend altogether."

They were gone for three hours. When Isabella returned, she had about ten shirts, five jeans, seven dresses, eight skirts, and four pairs of shoes.

Isabella and I spent a lot of time together during the week. I sat with her at mealtimes and cooked for her. I also found things for us to do. I took her to see a film that she had desired to watch. I knew a secluded place near the house where we could take walks and make out after sunset. With each passing day, I felt our bond grow little by little.

I loved being with Isabella. And she always made it known that she loved to be with me too.

XXX

**Bella's POV**

(Monday morning)

I was out of bed and in the shower before dawn. I wanted to arrive at my new school before eight thirty. Since Alice begged me to let her curl my hair and pick my outfit, I set the alarm at five o'clock.

Within ten minutes, I had finished washing up. Alice was sitting on the bed waiting for me. The curlers that she had planned to use were already beginning to smoke.

"Good morning, Bella! Are you excited?" she inquired.

"Not particularly," I grumbled. There was nothing I hated more than being a new student. I trembled as I remembered how shy I had been when I started first grade in the middle of the school year, after I had moved to New York City from California.

Alice smiled. "Well, I'm sure that everything will go fine. Come over here. If I'm quick, I can finish doing your hair before six fifteen or six thirty."

I perched on the bed and Alice started to comb and brush my hair. She sectioned it into different parts before curling it.

By six twenty-five, she was finished. "What do you think?" she queried, turning me around so that I faced the mirror on my dresser.

Somehow she had managed to style my hair in corkscrew curls. How did she do it? "It's good. I like it," I responded.

"Thanks. Okay, now for your clothes." She rummaged in my drawer for a minute. "Aha!" she proclaimed, taking out a hot-pink t-shirt with five buttons lining downwards from the collar and navy-blue jeans. She also went into my closet and pulled out a white jacket with fur on the sleeves and collar. "Here, wear these. You're going to be the best-dressed girl in school!"

"I'm going to school to learn, Alice, not overthrow people with your fashion sense," I remarked with a chuckle.

Once I had put on my clothes, I went to the kitchen. Carlisle was sitting there with a stack of paperwork.

He glanced at me. "Good morning, Isabella. How are you today?"

"I'm alright, thanks. What about you? Did everything go okay at work?"

"Yes, everything went well, and I am fine. Thank you."

Carlisle went to the stove and fixed me a bowl of oatmeal. Then he placed it in front of me with a glass of milk.

I grinned. "Thanks."

He pecked my lips. "You are quite welcome."

I ate my breakfast in silence. He continued on with his work, so I tried to eat as quietly as possible.

When I was halfway through my breakfast, he spoke. "You must be nervous, starting at a new school all over again," he noted.

"Yeah. I hate being the new student," I sighed deeply.

"I am sure that nothing will go wrong. Besides, I know that you must be a smart student. You will be all right. And there may be other children there who will be new as well, after...after what happened two weeks ago," he concluded morosely.

A lump rose in my throat, and I had to swallow a sob that threatened to escape through my lips. "Mmm," I grunted while trying to prevent myself from bursting into tears.

Carlisle reached over and took my hand. "I apologize for saying that. I understand that it is still a very tender subject for you. Don't cry, my dear. I did not intend upset you."

I sniffed. "I know that you didn't, but I can't help it sometimes. I miss my Mom and Charlie and Phil so much."

He patted my arm gently. "I know, sweetheart. Believe me, I do. If they are alive, I'm sure that they miss you too, and are wondering if you are okay. I am quite certain that they would be happy if they knew that you are being well taken care of. And they would be excited knowing that you're going to a new school."

I did not comment on this.

In no time at all, I was done and heading for my room to get my backpack. I checked to make sure that everything was in it before putting on my jacket. I peered at the clock. It was 7:25. I put my book bag on and left the room.

"You certainly are ready to go," Carlisle observed. "Do you have everything that you need, including your keys and your lunch money?"

I nodded.

"Good. The school isn't far, only eight blocks. It will take about ten or fifteen minutes to get there," he added.

"All right. Which way do I go?"

"Just make a right when you leave the house. Then make a left and keep going in that direction. The school won't be hard to find; it takes up the whole block. When you get there, make sure that you go to the main office. It's on the first floor, room 114A. You have to get your class roster."

Then he embraced me tightly. "Good luck on your first day. Be careful and don't forget to enjoy yourself a little," he whispered, kissing me deeply.

I hugged him in return. "I'll try to, Carlisle. Good-bye," I breathed.

He rubbed my back. "Good-bye, my dear."

After shouting a good-bye to everyone else, I left the mansion.

**Carlisle's POV**

When Isabella had left, I couldn't help but feel worried about her. From what she had told me once, she was normally very shy about meeting new people. Would she be all right? How would she get along in school, especially if the students learned that she was a part of my family?

None of my children had never mixed or mingled with anyone at Oakland, or any other school, preferring to keep to themselves for reasons only known to us.

This had obviously broken an unspoken law among their classmates. Even though it didn't hurt them after a while-and at first it did, when they had to go to school at the beginning of their vampire years-my children revealed to me that they faced a substantial amount of ridicule. Sometimes, when things were going really bad, it took everything in their power-well, mainly Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie's because they had quicker fuses than the others-to keep them from getting into an argument, fight, or both.

Knowing this, I could barely repress a shiver, and I felt more uneasy. I hoped that none of the students would treat Isabella too unfairly. If they did not know my children, they could learn about them simply by listening to all of the gossip (and not to mention lies.) I knew that Bella could be one tough cookie, but her emotions had been quite fragile lately, and understandably so. I didn't want her to get hurt. But perhaps she will be fine.

I would never know until I found out later this afternoon.

**Bella's POV**

By 7:48 I had arrived at the school. I took a deep breath before opening the door. _Here goes nothing_, I thought.

I stepped inside the building and gazed at my surroundings. There was not much to see except for a corridor full of gray metal lockers lined up on either side, save for the entrances to classrooms. A good number of students were in hall, putting their belongings in their lockers or talking and laughing.

Not wanting to draw too much attention, I bowed my head and made my way down the corridor, searching for room 114A. I located it without a problem. It was just around the corner at the right end of the hallway.

I entered the office and strolled up to the front desk. The lady behind it, who appeared to be around Carlisle's age, looked up when I had cleared my throat.

"Hello. May I help you with something?" she greeted enthusiastically with a bright smile.

"Um, yeah. I'm a new student here. My name is Isabella Swan. I came to pick up my schedule," I stated timidly.

Recognition lit up in the woman's eyes. "Oh yes, that's right. Hold on, I have it right here."

After shuffling through a stack of papers, she pulled one out and gave it to me along with a yellow slip. "Were you in Advanced placement at Clearview?" She had apparently read my schedule.

"Yes."

"Well, that explains your roster. There you go, and your locker number and code is on the yellow paper. Enjoy the rest of your day. Oh, and by the way, I am Miss Valentina."

I inclined my head. "Nice to meet you, and thanks."

I scanned the roster as I headed for my locker. Yep, I had the same classes, but in a different order. I had Physics first, then Algebra II and World History II. Followed by those classes was lunch, and after that, I had Spanish II and English/Language Arts. However, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, I would have Gym instead of Spanish.

Once I had checked to make sure that I could open my locker, I put two notebooks in it that were set aside for English and Spanish. I wouldn't need them right away. I didn't put my jacket in my locker, in case they turned on the air conditioners.

My Physics class was on the second floor, Room 208. The teacher wasn't there yet, but a few students were. They frowned in curiosity, eyeing me with interest.

"Nice outfit," one of them commented. She was a girl with red hair, gray eyes, and a thin nose.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks," I muttered, looking around for a place to sit. I chose a double-desk in the back of the room and pulled out a book to read until class began.

Over the next several minutes, more people arrived. I didn't pay attention to them, but I had a good feeling that they were wondering who I was.

Finally the teacher, Dr. Hendrix, lumbered into the classroom. "Hello, everybody," he announced. "We have a new student joining us today."

_Oh, no,_ I thought.

He grabbed a couple of books from a shelf, then he took a paper out of his desk. He picked up a roll sheet and squinted at it. "Can Isabella Swan come up to the front of the room, please?"

My face grew hot as I did so.

He beamed at me. "Good morning. I'm Dr. Hendrix, your Physics teacher. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"You too, and I prefer to be called Bella," I remarked. I may have been feeling nervous, but I was determined to make myself clear in regards to using my name.

"Oh, okay. Everyone, this is Bella Swan," Mr. Hendrix declared. "Please make her feel welcome and help her out with anything that she may need." He turned to me. "Now, here are the books that we will be using for the remainder of the year, and a syllabus. Don't lose your textbook, please. Otherwise, you'll have to pay $150 for a new one."

"Yes, sir," I mumbled before heading back to my desk as fast as I could. I didn't want to be under any more scrutiny than necessary, and I hated Mr. Hendrix for introducing me to the whole class. Besides, it was evident that I stood out; no one else in the room was wearing ridiculously expensive clothes. Damn it! Why didn't I buy some plainer-looking outfits?!

The rest of the morning went by sluggishly. Nothing major happened during the rest of my classes.

My Algebra II teacher, Mr. Robertson, and my history teacher Mrs. Davies were kind. I especially liked Mrs. Davies. She had a good sense of humor. I was grateful that neither of them chose to introduce me to my classmates.

I had pizza and salad for lunch. I sat by myself; no one had volunteered to join me. Then again, I did not expect anyone to.

Señorita Ordóñez was one of the most boring teachers I ever had. I supposed that she wouldn't be if she didn't speak in a monotone voice. On the plus side, I would only have her for three days out of the week. However, I was certain that I was going to ace the class in spite of her, which goes without saying.

Mr. Lawrence, my English instructor, was okay-neither good nor bad. There wasn't much to say about him.

It turned out that we were reading the same book-_Hamlet_-just like the twelfth graders were in Clearview. We would also be reading _Romeo and Juliet_, _Othello_, and _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I had bought them already, which saved me the trouble of going shopping.

Finally, the school day was over. It was a good day, on the whole. At least I hadn't been bothered by anyone. I had a small pile of homework from my Algebra, History, and Spanish classes. For English, I had to read chapters two to four of _Hamlet,_ plus fill out a worksheet. That would be a doozie. As I had mentioned before, I had read the entire novel already. I would wait to do my Spanish homework, since I didn't have that class tomorrow, but I liked to finish all of my homework on the same day that I had received it. If I had time to do so, that is.

After leaving Oakland, I headed home. Many of the other students took a bus or drove, but those who lived nearby like I did were walking, just as I was.

**Carlisle's POV**

_Fifteen minutes later_

I was watching television in the living room with the kids when I heard Isabella approaching. We turned as she entered the house and stepped into the room. Her expression was calm; she must have had a better day than I had feared. I sighed in relief.

"Hello, my dear," I announced, getting out of my chair. "Did everything go well on your first day of school?"

Isabella embraced me. "Yes, it went fine," she replied.

I kissed her. "Did you make any new friends?"

"No, not yet. But maybe I will soon."

Then she greeted everyone else before saying, "Well, I'm going to do my homework," she stated.

I nodded. "Certainly. Oh, and I left a couple of gifts for you in your room," I proclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smirk. "_More _presents? You didn't need to get me any, you know. Half of the presents that you give me are really unnecessary; I can't do anything with them, and I don't know what I'm going to do with them either. Why do you buy me so much stuff?"

"Because you are a genuinely kind, sweet, and selfless person who deserves the best in life, that's why," I murmured, tapping her nose. "And even if you can't use half of your presents for anything, they are simply there for you to enjoy and take delight in."

Flushing pink, Isabella whispered, "Oh alright, if you say so, but..."

"Ah-ah. No buts." I wagged my finger.

"Whatever you say."

I gestured in the direction of her bedroom. "You may go and see your presents."

**Bella's POV**

Just as I turned to leave, a news bulletin appeared on the TV screen.

"It has been more than two weeks since the terrorists have attacked the Twin Towers," a male news anchor declared. "While many people had been killed in the plane collisions and the collapses, several have been found alive in the rubble. A few of them, miraculously, have no serious injuries..."

The only thing that I could do was stare at the TV. There were people who survived the collapses? I almost didn't believe it!

Could it have been even _marginally_ possible that Mom or Charlie or Phil were alive as well? If they were, that would be so wonderful! I missed them so much, and I would be beyond happy if I were to find out that they had not been killed at all.

For the first time in what seemed like years, I felt a glimmer of hope.

Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder. "Isabella? Are you feeling okay?" he queried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how amazing that it is that people had lived even though a tower practically fell on them," I nearly whispered.

"Ohhh, I understand. And it _is_ a miracle," he agreed.

I bit my lip. "Do..do you think that my parents and stepfather may have survived as well?"

Everyone looked thoughtful.

Carlisle pondered on my question too. Then he sighed deeply. "I won't lie to you, sweetheart. I highly doubt that they had...but perhaps they did. If other people had, then there is a chance that they may have also."

"Do you think that we could look for them? If they had been found, and they are alive, maybe they could be in a hospital somewhere."

He pecked my lips. "Yes, we could, if that is what you wish. I can call every hospital in Manhattan and see if I can locate them."

"And we can all help," Esme volunteered.

"Yeah," Jasper added.

"We certainly can," Rosalie announced.

Alice, Edward, and Emmett nodded.

I smiled. "Thanks Carlisle, everybody."

Carlisle hugged me. "It isn't likely that...things will turn out all right. But don't give up hope, Isabella. Don't give up hope," he murmured.

(A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!)


	11. Envy & Possessiveness

**Bella's POV**

I eventually headed to my room after that. The first thing that I noticed when I stepped into it was that Carlisle's second dresser was missing. In its place was a smooth, wooden desk. It had a table lamp on it, as well as multicolored paper clips, tacks, and rubber bands in a rectangular glass box. They were separated into their individual slots.

Next to that box was another one with staples, with a medium-sized roll of clear tape under it, and a table calculator. There was also a cut-glass cup holder for my drinks and my candy bowl. It still had Jolly Rangers and Creme Savers in it, but now there were also red and green star peppermints. Spare mechanical pencils and pens with erasers stood in a brown glass cup. Two tubes of glue-one regular and one labeled Superglue-were beside it. There was also a glue stick.

Well, these were definitely useful presents. Carlisle really did come prepared! I was surprised that there was enough space for my books, but he arranged everything so that they would.

Then, out of the corner of eye, something else drew my attention. It was a cream-colored armchair, very much like his. However, when I sat down on it to see how comfortable it was, the part where I rested my back moved backwards. For a minute, I was startled, but then I laughed. This wasn't just an armchair...it was a rocking chair. I relaxed onto the cushions. There must have been wool stuffed inside of them. That was how soft they were.

"Thank you, Carlisle! I like them!" I yelled.

"I'm happy to hear that. You're welcome, sweetie!" he shouted back.

After a minute, I went over to the desk and began to do my homework. I started with Spanish first because it was too easy, then completed my English worksheet once that was finished. Esme came when I had begun to do my one-page History paper, but saw that I was occupied and said that we would talk later. The essay took some time to do, but I was certain that Mrs. Davies would approve of it. At last, I did my Algebra homework, which wasn't too difficult, thank goodness.

By the time I was done with everything, it was six forty-three. The scent of roast beef drifted from the kitchen. Carlisle must have been cooking dinner for me again. I put my notebooks and stuff in my backpack before leaving the room.

He was having a talk with Edward in the kitchen, but they beamed at me as I approached them.

"Hi Bella," Edward greeted, hugging me softly.

"Hi Edward," I returned with a smile.

"Was your first day of school exciting?"

"Not really, but it was still good."

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and pecked me on the lips. "Your dinner is ready, baby. Why don't you come and sit with me in the kitchen? You can tell me all about what happened at school today while you are eating," he murmured.

As I forced down the meal that he had prepared (because I still wasn't hungry), I did just that. I gave him details about my classes, my teachers, and what I had for lunch.

"Did you meet anyone? Any girls or...boys?" he queried, his eyes flashing with-was it jealousy?-when he mentioned boys.

"No," I responded earnestly.

Edward sat with us, and the others joined us too, listening to everything that I was saying. Truthfully, I wished that they didn't do that because it made me feel awkward. It was strange knowing that I was the only person in the family who ate human food.

**Carlisle's POV**

I was delighted that nothing had happened to Isabella at school so far. Judging from her story, it seemed as if her day was an ordinary, though mildly interesting one. No one had teased or bullied her. Of course, if someone did, Alice would have informed us about it immediately.

However, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before Isabella became well-known to her classmates. From what I had seen for myself, most of the children in her school dressed normally. With her attire, I knew without a doubt that she was conspicuous. I would be surprised if none of the eleventh graders mentioned her to the other students. But if they didn't now, they would sooner or later.

When Isabella had finished eating her meal, she helped me with the dishes and went to her bedroom. I decided to warn her about her classmates right then. My conscience couldn't rest until I did.

I strolled to her room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she called from the other side.

"It's me, sweetheart. May I come in? I need a brief word with you," I half-shouted.

"Yes, of course. You know that you are more than welcome to."

I opened the door and stepped inside. Isabella was relaxing in her new rocking chair.

Grinning, I inquired, "Do you like it?"

She smiled back. "Oh, yes. It's very comfortable. So what did you want to talk about?"

I picked her up and set her on my lap. "I need to warn you about your classmates," I remarked, getting straight to be point.

Frowning, she asked, "Why? Is there a problem?"

I sighed. "Well, if there isn't one now, there _may_ be in the future. I must confess that when my children attended Oakland, they did not make a very good impression with their peers. No, they never fought with them, or caused trouble for them or anything of the sort," I stated when she opened her mouth to speak. "Unfortunately, many of the students created trouble for them. You see, they didn't like that my children kept to themselves..."

"But they had to," she interrupted.

"Yes, I know that...we both do. Nevertheless, many of their peers didn't understand this. I think that many of them liked or wanted to make friends with my children in the beginning. And, of course, anybody would understand why. They are rich. They had the most expensive clothes in the school, and never wore the same thing twice. When my children were old enough to drive by state law-as if they weren't already old enough in the first place-they had the best cars.

"However, when Edward, Esme, and the others turned down their classmates, everyone began to think that they were spoiled, stuck-up and self-centered, and would not have anything to do with them thenceforth. They didn't like the fact that they chose to keep to themselves. Everybody wanted them to be a part of the big social circle, but for reasons known to us, my children could not. As a result, they had endured a lot of ridicule."

She thought this information over, then nodded in understanding. "Okay. So, you're saying that I should be mindful of my classmates." This was a statement, not a question.

I inclined my head. "Yes, my dear, to prepare you for what may happen in the future. None of us want you to get hurt by anyone." I stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And if someone does cause trouble for you, don't be afraid to tell us. I know that many people believe that situations would get worse if they informed someone about being bullied, but it is not true. It will get worse if you don't. So if someone is causing you a problem, let us know if you don't feel comfortable speaking to your teachers or your principal, and we'll sort everything out. All right?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes, Carlisle."

I kissed her on the lips. "I love you, my dear, and I don't want you to go through the same thing that the others did."

"I know that you don't, and I love you too," she whispered, embracing me.

I patted her back, then straightened up. "Well, I have to prepare myself for work. It's almost time for me to leave," I declared.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, then."

"Certainly, sweetheart."

After hugging her one more time, I left the bedroom.

XXX

Isabella was slowly adapting to Oakland High. None of her classmates or any of the other students had bothered her as of yet, but she promised that she would let me know if someone had right away. As soon as she returned to the apartment, she immediately started on her homework. All of it would be completed between the hours of five and seven o'clock, depending on her workload.

"There is one thing I will say for Bella; she is not like most of the people her age. She knows what she has to do, and she does it," Esme commented one afternoon.

"Yes. She is someone to be proud of," I remarked. "But sometimes I fear that she is pushing herself too hard. "

She pursed her lips. "You are not the only one. Everyone else is worried about that too. It's no wonder you spoil her so much. However, I believe that it's just as well. In some ways, she does deserve a little spoiling."

I grimaced. "Well, she shall have all of the chances that she can from me. But even with them, she still won't act like she is very much. You should hear how much Alice and Rosalie complain that she isn't as into fashion as she would like. Besides that, they thinksthat she is too quiet, and keeps to herself more often than not.

"That is true, of course. But Isabella was an only child when she lived with her mother and stepfather. In addition to that, she only has one friend. I'm sure that she is used to being alone, and it is obvious that she prefers to be most of the time. Of course, there is not much wonder of that. She told me once that she never felt as if she could relate to most people, especially those who are in her age group, except for her friend Gabrielle and her mother...up to a certain level.

"That does not surprise me, though; if I felt it my duty to pay all of the household's bills, do the laundry, cook nearly every meal, take care of the bookkeeping, and clean the house by the time that I was ten or eleven years old, I don't think that I would connect to people my age either. She still prefers to do chores rather than have fun, which is why I spoil her the way I do, but not much. I let her do them at times, but when I refuse to at others, she argues with me until I am able to convince her to relax.

"As for her being quiet, some people just are in general. I know that _I_ can be at times. Nevertheless, I know what they mean. I believe that Isabella is trying everything in her power to hide from what happened to her parents and her stepfather. I attempt to speak to her about it, but when I bring up the subject, she almost starts to cry, so I drop it. I hate to see her cry, and I hate to see her so depressed.

"What equally pains me is that she gives the impression that she doesn't want to even think about her family. You know that this isn't easy for someone to do, especially when they love their own as much as she loves her's, which is very likely to the point that it hurts. It's no wonder that she works so hard and keeps to herself and is so quiet. The pain that she wants to escape from must overwhelm her."

Esme nodded in agreement.

XXX

Meanwhile, my job was keeping me preoccupied. This was normal, however. When working at a hospital in a large city, especially in the ER, you were nearly always on your toes. If I was lucky enough to catch a break, I would see if Isabella's parents and stepfather had been found. Unfortunately, they were not, and none of my children had received any word about their being discovered either.

Deciding that more help was beneficial, I asked a few of my co-workers if they could accompany me in searching for them on Tuesday. My co-worker, Dr. Kim Lawrence offered to do so, as well as my other co-worker Dr. Marlene Jamison. She did volunteer work at other hospitals in New York City in addition to Lenox Hill. I saw her two to three times a week there.

"If you like, I could meet you at your house on certain days and fill you in on any updates I have," she suggested.

"Well..." I hesitated, making a face. It would go without saying that this was not a practical idea, considering Jasper. However, he didn't have to stay when Marlene visited. He would leave the first chance he had anyway. "Well, I suppose that you can, if it is more convenient for you to do so."

She smiled brilliantly, too brilliantly for my liking. "That's great. Perhaps I'll see you on Thursday at four?"

"That is fine. And perhaps I can introduce you to my children."

"Sure! I guess I will see you then."

"Certainly."

**Bella's POV**

By Wednesday, I was used to attending Oakland. I was familiar with my teachers and where my classes were, not that I could have gotten lost anyway. They were all easy to find. I did not make any friends yet, but this was to be expected. The only people I seemed to have anything in common with was my new family, and they weren't even human, not that there was anything wrong with that. I supposed that mythical creatures were my calling.

At home, everything was routine. I would say hello to Carlisle and the others. Then I would do my homework, and after that, reluctantly eat the dinner that Carlisle had prepared for me. I was certain that he knew that I really didn't want to eat it, but appreciated that I wanted to spare his feelings.

Once I had finished my meal, I would return to my bedroom. I would pore over novels, but reading made my attention wander. Before I knew it, I would start to think about Mom, Charlie, and Phil. My heart would ache then. I tried to prevent myself from crying too much because I knew that it worried everyone, especially Carlisle, but that would cause me to get a headache on top of everything else.

When I did my homework, I was so busy that I didn't have time to think of anything, so I threw myself into my studies. Anything to avoid to the pain. I tried to do more chores as well, but Carlisle would not allow me to half of the time. And then he had the nerve to wonder why I was just plain miserable.

To make matters worse, the nightmares had come back a few days ago. As a result, I was often tired during the day. Even though I would never admit it to the others, I wished that Carlisle didn't have to work at night. He seemed to keep the nightmares away.

"Bella, why don't you hang out with us sometimes?" Rosalie had queried the previous Friday. "Perhaps it will take your mind off things for a bit."

I shrugged, but didn't reply. Why couldn't she or the others realize that I wanted to be alone? I knew that they were concerned for me, but I was able to bear things better in solitude. And anyway, I didn't like to do half of the things that they enjoyed doing.

I didn't understand why they craved my presence. I knew without a doubt that I was no fun to be around, even if they didn't think so. I would only depress them with my glumness, which I felt was another good reason to keep to myself.

Carlisle took me out for another date. This time, we went to an art museum that was having an exhibit on Van Gogh's and Da Vinci's works. It was very interesting.

Now, it was Wednesday. By this time, I was more than amazed that everyone hadn't grown tired of me. They still wanted me to participate in the family activities, which I would not do, not matter how much they tried to dazzle me. Carlisle would tell everyone to let me be, although it was clear that he wanted me to join them as well. I was grateful that he let me do as I wished.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened so far today. I went to and from school as usual, and did my homework. When my assignments were all completed, I had dinner.

I was halfway through the meal when Carlisle, who was sitting diagonally across from me at the table while surfing the Internet, cleared his throat. "Isabella, dear?" he said.

I looked up. "Yes, Carlisle?" I questioned.

"May I ask you to do something for me, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, you may. What is it?"

"Do you think that you could do your homework in the living room until after four o'clock tomorrow? A co-worker of mine from the hospital is coming over. Her name is Dr. Marlene Jamison. She is one of two people who are helping us find your parents and stepfather by going other hospitals in the city. She will also be visiting occasionally to give me updates. I would like to introduce you and my family to her."

A scowl threatened to contort my face, but I caught myself just in time. Why was I so upset? He had every right to bring someone here. It was his house after all. I shook myself mentally and grinned as convincingly as possible; I still felt angry for some unknown reason. "Sure. That won't be a problem as long as there isn't too much noise," I stated.

Carlisle smiled a little. "Don't worry. I will tell everyone to remain quiet enough so that you can concentrate on your studies," he assured me.

I nodded. "Thanks," I mumbled, returning my attention to the food that I was eating.

There was a brief silence. "Are you okay, love?" he inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine," I responded, even though I was only being partially honest.

"No," he declared, taking my hand in his. "Something is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes. You know that you can tell me anything. Can you please look at me? Thank you. Now...what is the matter?"

I did not answer. How could I, when _I_ didn't know myself?

"Sweetheart?" Carlisle persisted.

Frantic, I tried to find a reply that wouldn't make him suspicious. "It's nothing, really. You know how shy I get when I meet someone I had never met before. I guess that I'm just nervous."

He narrowed his eyes, peering at me intently. He must have believed me, though, because he chuckled. "Ah. I understand. But don't worry. My friend is a very kind person. You would like her."

I just shrugged. "Mmm."

XXX

(Next day)

School was not as busy today as it had been for the last three days. I had Gym for the second time this week, and I was surprised that I didn't end up in the nurse's office or hospital yet. However, I knew better than to hope that I wouldn't too much. I might be carted off to either next week or the week after for all I knew. Mr. Robertson, my Algebra teacher, didn't assign any homework, so I would be finished with my English, Physics, and History a bit earlier than usual. Before I knew it, the school day was over, and it was time to go home.

I was a few blocks away from the house when I remembered that Carlisle's friend from Lenox Hill was going to visit. I curled my lips in irritation. I wasn't in the mood to be introduced to anybody, but then again, I almost never was. This was no real shocker; I knew that I was unlikely to have a lot in common with the people I met. Life experiences had taught me that.

_I might as well get it over with, though_, I said to myself.

As soon as I entered the mansion, I noticed that everybody was in the living room. They beamed at me as I closed the door.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett boomed, rushing over to hug me.

I chortled. "Hi Emmett. What's up?" I inquired.

"Nothing. We were just waiting for you to get here," he replied.

He moved back then so that Esme could give me a hug. Then Edward walked up to me.

"I saw that you had a nice day at school via Alice's thoughts," he stated, briefly pecking my forehead.

"Yes, it was fine. How are you?"

"Not bad."

Carlisle stepped over to me next. "Hello, my dear. Do you have a lot of homework today?" he questioned after kissing me for a long moment.

I grinned. "No. I suppose that my teachers had decided to be nice to us for once."

After saying this, I embraced Alice and Rosalie, then nodded to Jasper. He did likewise, smiling faintly.

Laying a hand on my back, Carlisle said, "I put your armchair next to mine and set up a TV tray so that you can do your homework. I know that the floor is not very comfortable, and I can help you if you need any assistance."

He was always so sweet, generous, and considerate.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"It is nothing, my dear," he whispered.

I kissed him, sat down in the aforementioned chair, and went straight to work. Carlisle proceeded to read _The New York Times. _The others quietly talked amongst themselves or watched a movie.

Occasionally, while I was doing my homework, Carlisle would peek over his newspaper to check my progress. If something was wrong, he would point it out and help me figure out the correct answer.

I was deep into my English assignment when the peace was shattered by a loud knock on the door.

_Uh-oh. Here __**she**__ comes,_ I found myself thinking as Carlisle went to open it. Everyone stood up. I took their cue and did the same.

"Hi Carlisle!" a very pretty young woman with curly, blonde hair proclaimed as she stepped into the house. She reached out and hugged him with an overenthusiastic smile.

My fists clenched. Rage tore at my insides. What the hell did this slut think that she was doing, hugging _my_ soul mate?! She was here for business, _not_ for wrapping her bony-ass arms around him!

I scowled and mentally slapped myself. What was _wrong_ with me?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Jasper was staring at me. Then, for some unknown reason, he grinned in amusement. He turned, and I noticed that Edward was laughing silently at something that he was obviously thinking to him. Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were smirking too.

What was so funny?

**Jasper's POV **

I had to stop breathing as Carlisle's co-worker walked through the door. It would be a disaster if I grew too thirsty and killed her by mistake.

"Hi Carlisle!" she declared before hugging him.

Suddenly, I was nearly overcome by a wave of fury and...possessiveness and jealousy? I turned to see that Bella was scowling at the woman in fury and disbelief. Then she closed her eyes and the anger disappeared. Then I felt her bewilderment.

When I realized what was going on, I had a powerful desire to burst out laughing. I met Edward's eye and smirked. _Somebody was feeling territorial and jealous!_ I thought to him.

He snickered noiselessly. Alice, Emmett, and my other sisters grinned.

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle's voice distracted me. "Good afternoon, Marlene. How are you today?" he questioned, stepping away from the bitch...I mean, her.

"Oh, I'm great, thank you. And yourself?" Marlene returned.

"Very well. Thank you for asking," Carlisle smiled. He gestured to us. "This is my family who I know that you must have been eager to meet."

Marlene bobbed her head. "Yes, I have. Are all of these your adopted children?

Carlisle chuckled. "Most of them are." He pointed to Esme. "This is my daughter Esme and her husband Edward, who is also my son. Edward, Esme this is Dr. Marlene Jamison."

Both of them shook her hand. "We are pleased to meet your acquaintance," they announced.

"Same here."

Next, Carlisle inclined his head at Emmett and Rosalie. "And this is my son Emmett and my daughter Rosalie, who is his wife."

Rosalie grinned. "Hello, Dr. Jamison."

"It's nice to meet you," Emmett added, waving.

"This is my daughter Alice and my son Jasper, her husband," Carlisle declared.

Jasper nodded wordlessly.

"Pleased to meet you," Alice stated.

Carlisle turned to me and beckoned for me to come over to him. "And this..." he concluded, throwing an arm across my back. "...is Bella." (I was glad that he used my nickname.) "Her parents and stepfather were friends of the family, so I decided to take her in. I know that they would have wanted me to look after her more than anyone else if they were unable to take care of her themselves."

Laughing gaily and lying her head on his shoulder, Marlene remarked, "That was a very generous thing for you to do for them." She shifted her attention back to me and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

I shook it and smiled politely. "It is nice to meet you too," I returned. _Bitch_, I added to myself. What I really wanted to do was punch her, or bite her fingers off, or spit in her face, but I couldn't do any of that. She had no right to be laughing all over _my_ Carlisle. Besides, it was clear that Carlisle was uneasy about it. His placid expression didn't show it, but it was apparent in his eyes.

My expression must have held some of the anger that I was feeling because Marlene frowned at Carlisle. "Have I done something wrong?" she queried. "She is looking at me as if I were her sworn enemy."

"No. Bella is shy when it comes to meeting people, that is all. She is likely uncomfortable," he replied, but he too was staring at me with eyes narrowed in confusion.

**Carlisle's POV**

Truthfully, Isabella did not look a bit shy. When Marlene had shook her hand, I noticed that rage and hatred had flashed across her eyes, even though her face was calm. Her glare was so terrifying that I prayed to God right then and there that I would never be on its receiving end.

It was then that Marlene must have seen the fury in her eyes. "Have I done something wrong? She is looking at me as if I were her sworn enemy," she noted.

Of course, I had to lie that Isabella was timid and possibly uneasy. I don't think that she believed me because she quirked an eyebrow, and I was grateful that she chose not to ask any further questions.

_Edward? What is the matter with Isabella?_ I thought to my son.

He chortled quietly so that neither Bella nor Marlene would hear him. "Is it not obvious?" he questioned, raising his own eyebrow. A few feet away from him, Alice and Jasper were trying to keep their faces straight. Esme was biting her lip, Rosalie was "fixing" her shirt, and Emmett was pretending to tie his sneakers. His head bobbed and his shoulders quaked continuously; he was laughing as well.

Wait. Did I miss something?

"Yes," Edward confirmed. "Couldn't you see that...?"

_See what, Edward?_

He gave me a pointed look, and that was all it took.

_No!_ I thought with an inaudible chuckle. _You have to be kidding! Isabella has more sense than to be envious! Why would she feel that way?_

"Because Dr. Jamison hugged you. She doesn't like it," he pointed out.

_You cannot be serious!_

Edward just smiled.

I turned to Marlene. "Shall we talk in the kitchen? You can tell me about you search there," I remarked.

She nodded. "Okay. That's fine," she stated.

**Bella's POV**

When Marlene followed Carlisle to the kitchen, I sat down on my chair and continued with my homework. I was still rankling, though for what, I had no idea. Maybe it was because I didn't like that prissy skank touching me. It would have served her right if I _had_ bitten her fingers off. Perhaps I should have done so. That way, she would keep her nasty-ass hands to herself!

There was a snort. I looked up to see Alice covering her face, trembling with laughter.

I narrowed my eyes. "What's so hilarious?" I demanded, but not in an unkind way.

"N-Nothing. Just a vision I had of Jasper," she responded.

"Oh." I went back to my English assignment.

A heavy silence fell, only broken by Carlisle and Marlene's voices. By the sound of the conversation, I could tell that Mom, Charlie, and Phil still hadn't been found.

Every once in a while, Marlene would giggle over something that Carlisle joked about. I had to swallow back the fury that welled up inside of me, not to mention the urge to throttle her and shut her up...

Hold on_. What the hell was the matter with me_? Why did I hate her so much? It wasn't as if she had insulted me; Marlene _was_ a nice lady. But her laugh irked my soul.

Then I realized it. I...I was _jealous_! Of all things! Jealous! But why should I be? Him being my soul mate, he would only want to be with me.

Shaking my head, I smirked.

It was after five fifteen when I was done with my homework. Carlisle had already prepared dinner, so I swiftly packed my books away, then went to the kitchen.

"...Marlene, would you care to have dinner with us? I made penne pasta, garlic bread, and collard greens," he added as I perched on the seat next to his. I would show her who he wanted to be close to him.

"Um...okay. I suppose that I could eat," she said.

He looked up. "Kids? Are any of you hungry?"

They shook their heads. "No. We'll eat later," they murmured.

"Okay. Suit yourself," Carlisle served us our food and we tucked into our meal.

"So, Bella. What grade are you in?" Marlene inquired.

I jumped, startled. "Twelfth," I replied.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Do you like your school? I'm sure that you must have a lot of friends."

I pursed my lips. "Oakland's not too bad, I guess. But since I'm new there, I don't have any friends yet."

"Mmm. Well, you'll probably make a few soon. Just give it time."

"Yeah."

Nobody said anything else, so the rest of the meal passed by quietly. I helped Carlisle with the dishes after we had finished eating. Then we watched TV with the others until seven thirty, when he had to get ready to leave.

After collecting the things that he needed, Carlisle put on his jacket. "I love you, kids, and I will see you tomorrow. Be good," he admonished.

When I ran over to hug and kiss him, he lifted me up in his arms. "Good-bye, Carlisle. Oh, and do you think that you can buy me a lemon meringue pie and some éclairs, please? I've been having a taste for them lately," I remarked.

"Certainly, my dear! Anything for you." He turned to Marlene. "It's hard to say no her. She is just too selfless."

"I've noticed," she observed.

He then set me down on my feet and embraced me. "I love you, Bella. Call me if you need anything."

"Don't worry, you know that I will. Love you too."

We kissed each other on the cheek. Then Carlisle and Marlene said one final good-bye and left.

**Carlisle's POV**

"It was nice visiting you. And I enjoyed meeting your family. Your children and Bella are very well mannered," Marlene opined.

"Thank you. I am sure that they were pleased to meet you too," I smiled, lying a little. Isabella was not pleased at all, but I did not mention this.

She paused for a moment, then uttered, "I am sorry that I wasn't able to find her parents and stepfather."

I waved my hand. "Don't feel discouraged. You will eventually. A lot of people have been found already."

"Would you mind if I came back next Monday?"

"Of course not."

When we left the house, we went our separate ways. I to Lenox Hill, and Marlene to her own place.

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!)


	12. We Are Finally Ready

**Bella's POV**

(Saturday)

The first thing that I heard early the next morning was clattering metal in the kitchen. I stretched, then proceeded to jump out of bed when something on my side-table drawer caught my eye.

It was two black remote controls tied together with a pink ribbon. Next to it was a yellow post-it note.

_Here is a little something for your room. It was about time you had one, in case you ever wanted to have some lone time. Turn around and look in the corner to the right of your window. I hope that you enjoy it, and I love you, sweet one. From Carlisle._

I pivoted to see a large TV and a VCR/DVD player resting on a sturdy table. I grinned, then untied the remotes to see if they worked. The power on both switched on immediately. I was glad to see that I had cable.

After browsing through some of the channels, I shut the TV off and went to take a quick shower. Then I dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Carlisle was frying sausages and eggs sunny-side up. He beamed at me as I approached him. "_Buon giorno_, Bellissima," he declared. (A/N: "Buon giorno" = "Good morning")

I reddened as I kissed him on the lips. "_Buon giorno_," I greeted. "Thank you for the TV and DVD/VCR."

"No problem, my dear. You may take a seat. I am nearly finished cooking your breakfast. While you are eating, we can think of what we shall do today."

"Alright."

I sat down and placed my chin in my hands. Carlisle hummed as he continued to fix my food. I closed my eyes and listened intently to his beautiful voice. At times, I mimicked him teasingly, which caused him to laugh.

He rubbed my hair. "Be quiet," he ordered playfully, setting my food on the table with a glass of milk. He perched on the chair across from me as I began to eat.

When I was halfway through the meal, Carlisle cleared his throat. "Isabella, you told me that you put copies of your stories in your closet. May I see them sometime?"

I bobbed my head. "Would you like to see them after I eat?"

He nodded with a tiny grin. "Sure, but I won't if it makes you uncomfortable," he added.

"No, no! You can, I don't mind."

Accordingly, after my breakfast had been eaten and the dishes washed, I led him to my room. He sat down on the bed while I looked for something in my closet. A minute later, I gave him several folders.

"If you think they are terrible or ridiculous, just say so," I told him.

**Carlisle's POV**

I highly doubted that anything she wrote would be either. I took the folders and read the contents of them all in vampire speed.

She was not joking when she told me that she wrote about everything. The subjects on her poems and stories ranged from animals to plants and then to life in general. I must admit that she did not start off too great. Then again, who did on their first tries? However, Bella's more recent works were spectacular, especially the rewritten ones.

When I was finished reading everything, I turned to her. "Isabella, these are wonderful," I commented in awe. "I'm serious," I added when she rose her eyebrow at me quizzically.

She pursed her lips. "You could just be saying that to be nice."

I shook my head at her with smile. "My dear, have I ever lied to you?"

"No," Isabella responded.

I nodded. "And I never will. That is a promise. Have you ever submitted any of your poems or stories?"

"I've thought about doing it, but I never believed that anyone would like my stuff besides me and my family."

"Well, I am certain that other people would like them if they read them. Perhaps when Oakland has a literary contest, you could enter one of your most recent poems or stories. It is possible that you would win second place at the very least."

Bella frowned, indecisive. "Maybe. I'll think about it," she sighed.

"Well, it was only a suggestion. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." I held out the folders.

She reached out to take them. I clapped my hands together once she put them away. "Soooo...what would you like to do now?" I questioned.

"How about we go to the living room and talk about you? You never told me everything after yourself," she remarked.

"That depends. What do you want to know about me?"

"Your life. I'm sure that it's interesting. What was it like before you were turned into a vampire? What happened before you met and changed Edward and the others?"

Laughing softly, I replied, "I'm afraid that it is a rather long story."

Isabella grinned. "You don't have to tell me everything today," she amended. "Just tell me a part of it."

I kissed her forehead. "All right. Let's go."

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle picked me up and carried me into the family room. After making ourselves comfortable on the sofa, he began his story.

I listened in rapture as he told me about his parents and growing up in London in the mid-1600s. (Damn! I knew that he was born a long time ago, but I didn't know that he was that old, not that he looked it, of course.)

Then he recounted the day that he became a pastor. He also explained how his first raid turned out, and the grueling pain that he endured when he had gotten bitten by a vampire in a sewer. I grimaced in sympathy when he told me that he stayed in the forest for three months to keep from feeding on humans, but I was also immensely proud of him. I could see that it took everything in his power not to kill anybody. I was happy for him when he finally discovered that a vampire was able to survive on animals' blood.

After that, Carlisle went on about studying the arts and science in France, Spain, and Italy. The latter country was where he met the Volturi. That revealed how he was fluent in Italian.

He left off on the part where he parted ways from the Volturi after twenty years. They had constantly attempted to influence him to drink human blood, but he wouldn't do it. After two decades, he thought that it would be best to set off on his own again. In between all of these events, he added a few other important or unimportant occurrences and situations that he had ran into.

"It is time that you had lunch; it is one o'clock. You must be famished. How about I order pizza for you? Unless you prefer something else?" Carlisle queried.

"Pizza is fine. May I have vegetarian, please? Tell them not to add olives or onions. I don't like either of them, especially as pizza toppings," I stated.

"Do not worry. I shall definitely mention it to them."

He pecked my nose before rummaging around for a menu. When Carlisle had found one, he dialed a number and had a vegetarian pizza ordered in less than a minute and a half.

When he put away his phone, I laid my head on his shoulder. "You had a very interesting life so far, Carlisle. But you must have been extremely lonely, being an only child, and traveling by yourself most of the time. It's no wonder that you changed and adopted Edward and the others."

Carlisle chuckled wistfully and held me close. "Yes. After all of those years, I felt that it was high time that I had a companion. Edward's mother, Elizabeth, had asked me to turn him into a vampire while she was dying of Spanish Influenza, and I did. He was my first companion."

"Mmm. I know that you were glad to finally have a son."

"I was indeed. You have no idea how much."

Smiling, I mumbled, "I can guess. It must have been like when you found out that you can live on animals' blood." I leaned back. "Was it like a moment of the Lion King? When the lady sang "Nants Ingonyama" in the beginning? Or did you hear music similar to the kind they played on the part Simba said that he was going back and Rafiki started cheering?" I teased.

Carlisle threw his head back and roared with laughter. "Oh, shut up!" he chortled, tickling me.

I giggled loudly as I tried to push his hands away. "Stop! Please!"

"Nope! This is what you deserve for being so goofy!" He tickled me some more.

"Seriously, Carlisle! Please stop! I'm too old for this! I can't catch my breath! Please!"

He stopped and scooped me into his arms. "Isabella, Isabella, what am I going to do with you?" he whispered, continuing to laugh a little.

"I don't know," I replied, kissing him briefly.

A while later, the pizza was delivered. Carlisle poured me a cup of ginger ale as I began to eat.

"Thank you," I said.

"You are welcome, my dear," he returned.

My cheeks grew warm. I loved it when he called me "my dear", "baby", "sweetheart", "sweet girl", or "Bellissima".

"Um, Carlisle? Do I have to eat all of this right now?" I inquired, gesturing to the pizza box.

He blinked and chortled. "No. I was going to put it away in case you wanted more later."

Why did I even ask that question? "Well, of course. But sometimes I do think that you are trying to make me fat with the amount of food that you feed me," I joked.

"No, not fat. We just want to make sure that you are healthy."

"Well then, I'm ashamed, Doc. Pizza isn't healthy at all."

"Stop complaining before I eat the rest of your slice."

Carlisle leaned forward and attempted to bite it, but I held it away. "Ah-ah! Human food isn't good for vampires," I remarked in a stern voice, wagging my finger.

He stuck his tongue out at me, leaned forward in inhuman speed, and chomped down the rest of my first slice in only one bite.

"Hey!" I exclaimed before rolling my eyes and taking a sip of my ginger ale.

Carlisle winced in disgust as he chewed the pizza. "Mwah!" he groaned. "Tastes like shit!"

Soda sprayed out of my mouth as I burst out laughing in amazement. I couldn't believe that he had just swore! "Aww, Carlisle, see what you made me do? But that's what you get for eating food, and watch your language! You're just as bad as the kids!"

Grinning, he muttered sheepishly, "Perhaps I am."

"Yes, you are. And if you weren't twenty-three, I would make you stand in the corner-"

I was about to continue my statement when his phone rang.

Carlisle answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi, how are you?...I am fine, just keeping Bella company for the day. My children went for a hike...No, I did not forget...That is good...All right, I'll see you then...You have a wonderful day too. Good-bye."

"Who was that?" I queried in curiosity.

He turned to me. "Doctor Jamison. She was just reminding me that she wants to give me an update on Monday," he responded.

I lowered my head and scowled, my teeth clenched.

**Carlisle's POV**

I noticed her frowning. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Do you not like her?" I questioned, creasing my eyebrows to make myself appear worried. To be honest, I was trying very hard not to laugh. She looked exactly like a cute kitten when she was jealous and angry.

Isabella shrugged. "I would like her more if she didn't throw herself on you when being introduced to people," she sighed.

Chuckling gently at her, I murmured, "Don't fret over it. Doctor Jamison means well. I wouldn't consider her a friend if she did not."

"Oh, she's nice. I didn't mean to sound as if she were a bad person. I guess that I'll learn to like her in time," she whispered.

"I'm certain that you will," I agreed. "She took a shine to you, after all."

"Do you like her?"

I had to be honest. "Yes. I wouldn't consider her as a close friend, however. You have no need to feel envious. You know that I only have eyes for you," I pointed out.

She bobbed her head. "I know. It's just that I don't trust _her_. You wouldn't do anything to make me worry," she remarked.

"That is true. I would never do that. And I have no intention of letting her go too far."

"No, I wouldn't expect you to."

Isabella ate two more slices of her pizza. She probably did not know it, but she looked rather pleased that I did not think of Marlene as a best friend. "Will she come over to visit again?" she queried.

Shaking my head, I said no. "Marlene will see me in my office from now on, but not for long. I know that her presence disturbs you."

"Good."

After putting the pizza box in the refrigerator, she inquired, "So, what will we do now? Can you tell me where you went after you left the Volturi, and what happened before you changed Edward?"

I tapped my chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Well..." I drew out the word.

Isabella jutted out her bottom lip. "Please?"

Smiling widely, I embraced her and said, "Of course, but if I'm not finished my story by tonight, I will be by late tomorrow afternoon. All right?"

She inclined her head and snuggled into me. I kissed her on the forehead, then carried on with my tale.

"After leaving the Volturi, I traveled east, and..." I whispered.

I told her about all of the exploring I did in Europe and Africa, where I had ran into several vampires. Stefan and Vladimir of the Romanian Coven. Three European nomads called Alistair, Charles, and his mate Makenna. Maggie, Siobhan, and her mate Liam of the Irish Coven. Amun and his mate Kebi, Benjamin and his mate Tia of the Egyptian Coven.

By the time I was preparing to explain how my trip to the United States went, Isabella had fallen asleep. I decided that she had heard enough for one day and carried her to her room.

However, as I laid her down on her bed, she squirmed. "Carlisle?" she grunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not intend to wake you up. Go back to sleep, baby," I whispered, tucking her in.

"No, honey, I am sorry. I really was listening to your story, but I dozed off. That was rude of me," she mumbled.

I caressed her hair. "It is all right, dear. You were just exhausted. Either that, or I'm a horrible storyteller."

She shook her head, her eyes remaining closed. "No, that's not it. Your voice is soothing. You're a good storyteller."

If I had the ability to blush, I would have been doing so right then. "I am touched. Thank you."

With a grin, she laughed quietly. "You're welcome. I love you, Carlisle. Really, I do."

"Honey, I love you too. Go back to sleep now. I will see you in the morning."

I kissed her deeply, and she kissed me back. Then I sat with her until she had dozed off.

**Bella's POV**

Everything became different for Carlisle and me after that day...relationship-wise.

We craved to be together more. That was saying something because we already spent a lot of time with one another every day. He and I had also went on more dates.

Our feelings for each other were deepening, and we were becoming more intimate too. Carlisle was not only kissing me on the lips. He often kissed my neck now, sometimes while hovering over me. His hand would rest on my knee. Whenever he did that, I leaned into him. I would lift my head to get him more access to my neck if he was kissing it too.

He also put his hand or arms on my lower back as well if he was holding me close. They would be _very_ close to the top of my butt.

I began to feel tingly and blushed more than ever around him. I rubbed his chest and stomach even if they were bare. At times, I would smack his own butt playfully if he was jokingly acting out of line. He would smirk and do the same, but never hit it hard.

After a few days, I started to have thoughts of him that I never had before. They were sensual and erotic, so much so that I would have been ashamed of them if he were not my true other half. There were times that I imagined us having sex for the first time as well. I didn't know when we would, or how it would go. All I knew that it would be very pleasurable.

Just thinking about it made me feel aroused _down there_. I was glad that Carlisle worked at night. Every evening after I went to bed, I would masturbate until I reached my orgasm. I always locked the door before I did and stayed as quiet as possible.

I knew that everyone was aware that I was doing this. They didn't say a word about it. Nor did they tell Carlisle...as far as I knew, anyway. I felt relieved that they hadn't. I didn't want him to know that I thought of him having sex with me as I played with myself quite yet. I would soon, though.

Our relationship was the only thing that was going well. Everything else seemed to have more lows than highs.

Mom, Charlie, and Phil have still not been found. I was seriously beginning to worry. Were they still in the North Tower's ruins? And if so, had they died on the 11th, or were they dying slowly from dehydration and starvation? Had they been found, but forgotten who they were? Or did they remember, and it was only a matter of time before someone contacted Carlisle or Dr. Jamison?

These were the questions that ran through my head every day after I woke up and before I went to sleep at night. I hoped that they would be found soon. I missed all of them terribly. I just needed them to be okay.

I was glad that I was living with Carlisle and the others. They were very supportive and understanding.

"Your parents and stepfather will turn up eventually. I'm sure that they will," Jasper told me once.

"I hope so," I whispered.

School was going all right. I didn't have much trouble with any of my classes. The grades that I obtained so far were in the A and B range. I knew just about everyone in my classes by sight. I hadn't made any friends yet; I was too preoccupied with my work. Plus, I hadn't met anyone that I wanted to be friends with.

My friend Gabrielle called me on Tuesday. She was doing great, but missed me a lot. Her parents and little brother were fine too.

"I wish that you could be here, though. Riding the bus to school feels lonesome now. My classes aren't as fun as they used to be without you either," she moaned.

"Yeah, I know. I miss you too, and I wish that you were attending Oakland with me," I stated.

"Same here. How are the Cullens treating you?"

"Pretty good. We are all one happy family."

She laughed. "That's awesome! Do you still have a crush on...what's his name...Carlisle?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up."

One day, as I reflected on how much I enjoyed living with him and his children, I had a sudden thought. If Mom, Charlie and Phil were found alive, everything would change for me, Carlisle, and his kids.

First of all, I would have to go home, since it would be suspicious if I chose not to. That meant that I would definitely return to Clearview High. It wasn't likely that I would see Carlisle and his children anymore except for on weekend visits. Mom and Phil would allow me to see them because Carlisle had saved my life. It was improbable that they would be ungrateful to him for doing that.

I knew that I would miss Carlisle and the others terribly if this happened. It would never feel as if I was spending enough time with them, especially Carlisle. There was no knowing how this would affect our relationship.

But for all this, I didn't want my parents and Phil to not be found dead. I honestly did not know how to feel about this. Either way, both outcomes had its pros and cons.

**Carlisle's POV**

The relationship between me and Isabella had took a turn for the better after that Saturday. We were now closer to each other than ever, if such a thing was possible.

We had grown more physically and emotionally intimate. Kissing was definitely not as innocent as it used to be. I often laid on top of her as I did, with my hand on her knee. This did not make her uncomfortable as it might have earlier in our relationship. She never moved my hand or asked me to get off of her. It was almost painful for us to be away from each other for even a short time. Things were halfway unbearable after two, three hours.

"It's not going to be long before you two will decide to complete your mating bond," Alice told me the following Wednesday. "I had a vision that you and Bella will very soon, it just didn't tell me when."

"That is interesting to hear. It certainly explains why our feelings for one another are stronger," I remarked.

I often imagined what our first time may be like during the hours that I was not working. I was not embarrassed to admit that I was a virgin and never had sex. However, I did know _how_ to have sex from watching videos of people making love.

I masturbated, of course, but did not want to have sex with anyone except my true other half. It was astounding that I had withstood the urge to have sex for all of these years.

Before I met Isabella, I couldn't visualize making love to anyone. I only jerked off to relieve myself or enjoy the pleasure of doing so.

Now that everything had changed, it was different and more arousing. Thinking of having sex with Isabella turned me on greatly. My orgasms felt more intense and occurred more rapidly. I never told her anything about this yet, but there would come a time when I did.

Other than our relationship, everything was not so great.

Isabella's parents and stepfather have not turned up since the search for them began. Marlene gave me updates every Tuesday and Thursday, but luck had not come to us so far. I did not let her stay in my office for more than ten minutes. I noticed lately that she was flirting with me, but I pretended to be unaware of it.

Everything was very busy at Lenox Hill. Along with the patients who came with the usual ailments and injuries, the EMTs were bringing in survivors and non-survivors from Ground Zero. However, there were more non-survivors than survivors now that three weeks had passed.

This caused me to worry. If Isabella's parents and stepfather had not been found in all of this time, their chances of living would be slim to none. I hoped that they would be sent to a hospital soon, preferably alive. I knew that Isabella wouldn't be able to take it if they were dead. I would be heartbroken for her.

For the next two weeks, not much happened. I spent time with Isabella and my children when I wasn't working. I took them on a family outing to Central Park one Saturday. The sky was overcast for the whole day, so we didn't need to wear our coats and wide-brimmed hats.

All of us had a good time. We played Frisbee and flew kites that we had made the night before. Isabella would sit under a tree when she was exhausted. I would join her and we would talk. Each of us had a great deal of fun. We were slightly disappointed when we had to leave. My children and I needed to hunt later that night.

Meanwhile, the bond between Isabella and I grew stronger. The love that we had for each other intensified. If I thought it was painful to be away from her before, it was nearly impossible to now. We were entirely comfortable around one another, physically and emotionally.

Finally, near the end of the third week in October, we both decided that it was time. We were ready to complete our bond.

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Are you ready for some steamy lemons? How do you think their first time will go?)


	13. All-Consuming Love & Pleasure

(A/N: Here is the newest chapter of the story. Thankfully, I finished it a couple of days ago, but I wanted to wait until I re-posted the story to add it. Hope you like it!)

**Carlisle's POV**

_Saturday, October 20th_

Today was the day that Isabella and I would consummate our bond. At Alice's suggestion, I went for a long hunt the previous evening (I had been given the night off), then made sure that everything would be ready for tonight after I had returned.

She and the rest of my children left for a hunting trip of their own earlier to give us privacy for the weekend. They would come back before dawn on Monday.

"Have fun, Dad, Bella," she remarked with a teasing wink as they prepared to leave.

"Don't have too much of it, though," Edward added jokingly.

Jasper smirked. "Yeah. We don't want Alice to tell us that she had a vision of ya breakin' our house, or somethin' of that nature."

"Yeah! Only Rosie and I are allowed to do that," Emmett said cheekily.

Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch! I was only kidding, babe!"

Esme snickered.

Isabella reddened; she was too shocked and mortified to say anything.

I threw up my hands. "All right, all right. I hear you, and I'll make sure that the house will still be intact when you return."

"Good!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Thanks, Pops! That's all we ask," Emmett beamed.

I just rolled my eyes. "You're welcome," I replied sarcastically. "Well, be safe, kids. Please send me a text if anything happens."

They nodded as they hugged and kissed me and Isabella.

"Okay, Dad. And you do the same if there's an emergency on your end," Esme requested.

"Don't worry. I will."

Isabella turned to me after they had left. "Emmett was lying about him and Rosalie breaking houses...wasn't he? Or do I not want to know?"

Pursing my lips, I responded, "Trust me when I say that you don't."

She made a face. "Duly noted."

I chuckled at her expression and kissed her. "Let's think about something better instead, such as how we will spend the day together. You already know that I am making a special dinner for you this evening, but is there anything that you would like do to before then?" I inquired.

She thought this over. "I really don't know, to be honest. It's a clear day, so we can't go outside until the sun sets. I would have suggested that we have a nice stroll otherwise," she stated.

"I understand. Well, we can have one later, or at another time. How about a game after you have had lunch? We've never had a chance to play one together."

"That sounds like fun. Is there one in particular that you would like to play?"

With a chuckle, I responded, "Funny. I was just about to ask _you_ that."

"Oh...okay." She looked through the board games we had on a shelf. "Um, how about...Twister? I haven't played that in ages."

"Certainly...but why haven't you?"

Her face turned pink a second time. "Because there was a mishap the last time I did. My friend Gabrielle accidentally hit me in the eye when we fell over."

I winced at the idea of it. "Ouch. I'm sorry that that happened. I will make sure that nothing like that will this time."

She grinned. "I know you won't, babe. And it's all right. As I said, it was only an accident, and I didn't get too hurt."

"That's good."

On that note, we spent the rest of the morning leisurely. Isabella took a shower and finished up the last of her homework as I watched a bit of television. At eleven thirty, I made a tuna fish sandwich and tomato soup for her. She was pleased that I did, since it was her favorite lunch.

We sat in the living room after she ate so that her food could settle before playing Twister. The both of us enjoyed ourselves quite a bit, and thankfully, Isabella didn't get hurt this time.

Nevertheless, Isabella and I did end up in a rather interesting predicament at one point during the game. Our hands and feet were arranged in a way that I was leaning over her from behind. Instead of finding the situation awkward, however, we couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it.

Moreover, I couldn't help but feel aroused at the thought of her being underneath me in the position that she was. It gave me an idea of what to do later on.

Isabella suddenly turned a deep shade of pink. I couldn't understand why until I became aware of the fact that my erection was pressing into her.

My own face grew hot. I didn't know whether to be ashamed, embarrassed, or both. However, both feelings turned into complete shock when she peered at me with a impish grin and wiggled her ass against it. Her smile broadened when I let out a moan in spite of myself.

Seeing this aspect of her for the first time turned me on even more. Who knew that there would be such a naughty minx hidden inside of her?

I swallowed thickly and attempted to bring myself under control. It was taking all of it for me to not make love to her right then and there. "If you keep that up, Isabella, we are going to end up consummating our bond much sooner," I warned her in a playful, yet serious tone.

Isabella smirked again. "Oh, really now?"

"Yes, really. I wouldn't mind it, of course...but I would rather not do it on a Twister mat. It isn't the ideal place to do so, in my opinion."

She chuckled at this, but relented. "Okay, I'll stop...for now. You're right; this isn't an ideal place."

I laughed with her. "Thank you very much, my sweet."

"No problem, babe."

We resumed our game after that. It eventually ended when Isabella became tired and decided to forfeit before she could tumble over.

"Hurray! I win!" I cheered as I put Twister back on the shelf and high-fived her.

She rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

We laid on the couch for a while afterwards so that she could rest. The both of us had an enjoyable chat during this time, but not about anything too important. Then we played a few games of Sorry! and Trouble.

I started to feel a a bit nervous and excited as the afternoon wore on. Isabella did too; she grew quiet and appeared to be deep in thought. Ever since I had known her, I noticed that this usually happened when she was feeling apprehensive. I rubbed her back and gave her an understanding smile when she faced me. She returned it with a small one of her own.

Before I knew it, it was almost time for Isabella to have dinner. As I had with her lunch, I made her favorite: mushroom ravioli and spinach. I also lit a couple of candles when I had finished cooking.

"Your food is ready, my love," I declared after setting her plate on the table. When she entered the kitchen, I pulled a chair out for her.

"This looks romantic. And thank you," she murmured, sitting down. I made myself comfortable in the seat directly opposite of her after pushing her chair in carefully.

"You are quite welcome."

Isabella ate her meal happily as we continued to talk. For a moment, I wished that I could eat human food so that I could actually join her in it and told her so.

She nodded pensively. "I understand how that must feel, but I understand too, why you can't. And it's all right. Just you being here is enough for me."

I smiled at her appreciatively, touched by her kind words. "It warms my heart to know that."

I reached over to take her hand then, and she squeezed it.

**Bella's POV**

When Carlisle eventually let go of my hand, I slowly finished up my mushroom ravioli and spinach. It was delicious, and I just wanted to savor every bite.

My day was going wonderfully so far. Carlisle had made all of my favorite meals, which I thought was very sweet of him. I also enjoyed myself when we were playing Twister, Sorry!, and Trouble.

A part of me still couldn't believe what happened during our Twister game...or my bold reaction to it. However, I had no regrets. The feeling of him pressing into me from behind turned me on quite a bit after my initial surprise. And when Carlisle groaned after I rubbed my ass against his manhood...Let's just say that he wasn't the only one who had to use some self-control. Agreeing with what he had said, I preferred to be on a bed for our first time, more specifically his. Otherwise, I likely would have jumped his bones right there on the game's mat.

Just the idea of it made me wet again...

I shook myself internally to stop that train of thought. It would be best to continue it later.

On that note, I ate the last of my food. Carlisle washed my dishes and put them away before blowing out the candles.

_Those weren't the only things that were going to get blown tonight..._

_"What _did you say?" Carlisle suddenly demanded in amusement.

My face burned; I hadn't realized that I had voiced that thought. "Uh...um...n-nothing," I mumbled.

He chortled. "Very well. Just so you know, however, we shall definitely see about that."

I gasped and smacked his arm lightly. "You're the worst. And here I believed that _Emmett_ was the cocky and vulgar one."

"You should talk, as you were being just as vulgar a minute ago."

"Shut up."

After our playful argument, we went to the secluded area near the house. We didn't really talk, just strolled along peacefully while holding hands. Well, _I_ was mostly content. A part of me felt somewhat nervous about tonight. Nevertheless, I was still looking forward to everything.

It wasn't until we came back home a while later did my anticipation increase. I knew that Carlisle's had too, even though he didn't show it. He just turned to me with a smile after locking the door.

"I know that you probably want to take a breather before getting ready, so I will leave you to it. I will be doing the same in a bit. It is seven fifteen now...can you meet me in my bedroom at nine, or a little before then?" he queried.

"Yeah. I should be finished by that time," I remarked.

"Very well. I shall see you then."

We kissed each other deeply and headed to our rooms. Carlisle pinched my ass lightly before we did, making me giggle. He winked at me with a roguish smirk.

I rested for a bit, then took another shower and washed my hair. I used my strawberry body wash and shampoo, knowing that Carlisle loved the smell of it. He had told me so once. I also brushed my teeth and made sure that certain parts of me were freshly shaved. I was careful not to cut myself. It would have spoiled the evening for me if I had.

Once I was done, I cleaned the bathtub before blow-drying and combing my hair. After that, I put on a lacy white push-up bra and panties, hoping that Carlisle would find it sexy. Then again, he thought that I was no matter what I wore.

I became even more nervous as the time when I'd meet him in his room drew closer. It was almost hard for me to believe, considering the fact that I had been so bold and playful during our Twister game.

However, I couldn't say that I was nervous about everything that would happen. I was just afraid of how much it might hurt when it came to the penetration. I didn't want to ruin the moment by crying like a baby. Knowing Carlisle, though, he would make sure that I wouldn't experience too much pain. He would be as tender as a dove.

Pretty soon, it was 8:55. I looked myself over one last time, then went downstairs to his bedroom.

I opened the door to find that Carlisle wasn't in there. Still, it was obvious that he had been at some point. Sensual music was playing on a radio and candles were lit here and there. Rose petals were spread across his king-sized bed, which was covered with a black blanket. I sat on it to wait for him as I took everything in. It was all so romantic.

His room was much larger than mine. There was a bookshelf on the left side of it (walking in), and the other next to it held movies that he liked. On the right side was his desk, a drawer, a leather sofa, and two doors. One led to his personal bathroom, and the other one contained an enormous closet. He showed it to me once, and I was astonished by all of the clothes he had in it. It was practically a full wardrobe! Small paintings that he had done himself lined a few of the walls.

The clock struck nine at that moment, and Carlisle walked in right on cue. Like me, he wasn't really wearing anything, just a pair of black boxers. Even though I had seen him without a shirt before, his arms, chest, and six-pack looked more muscular than usual tonight. I found myself biting my lips; he just looked too damn sexy! For the hundredth time, I thanked my lucky stars that he was my soul mate.

"Well, hello again," he murmured huskily. His eyes took me in with approval and lust as they went from gold to a nut brown. A growl rumbled in his chest, and a tent grew in his boxers. My pussy throbbed with want at the sight of how huge it was, and at the same time, I wondered how he would fit inside of me.

He clearly smelled my arousal after that; his irises darkened once more, until they were the color of said boxers.

"Hello, yourself," I purred back in a seductive voice of my own, one I didn't even know I had. "Do you like what you see?"

Carlisle grinned as he sat next to me. "That I do. What about you? Am _I_ pleasing to the eye? Do you like how the room looks?"

I chuckled. "Yes, and yes."

"Excellent."

We kissed each other lovingly. After that, we crawled up to the pillows, and I began to feel anxious once more.

Carlisle must have sensed this because he gave me a soft, understanding smile. "Nervous?" he queried.

I nodded as I laid down beside him. "Yeah."

"Don't worry. We shall take it slow, and I will be gentle for the entire time...or until you don't want me to be," he added naughtily.

With a giggle, I smacked his arm playfully. "You're so bad. What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh, I can think of quite a few things."

"I'm sure of that."

We shared a laugh before he leaned down to kiss me again, stroking my cheek while laying his other hand on my waist. I returned it with passion, humming when his tongue entered my mouth. I held him close as I glided mine along his.

Carlisle eventually moved away so that I could breathe and started to place heated smooches along my jawline and neck. I moaned as he nipped and licked at my pulse point.

After that, he ran kisses down to the top of my chest, his hand sliding up to my bra. Then he lightly yanked the strap.

"As pretty as your lingerie is, I think that you will look even sexier without it," he whispered.

I couldn't help but blush as I raised up on my elbows so that he could unclasp it before laying down again.

He gazed at my breasts in wonderment after taking it off. "So beautiful," he murmured.

Carlisle bent down to take my right nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it while tugging and caressing the other. I whimpered and mewed in pleasure, especially when he gently bit down on it. Eventually, he switched to the left nipple and did the same to that one.

I was incredibly wet by this time. It didn't help that his cock was brushing against my inner thigh. I reached down to massage myself and get some much needed friction. However, Carlisle stopped me by pushing my hand to the side. I was about to let out a whine when he started to leave a trail of kisses down to the band of my panties, telling me without saying that wished to keep taking care of me.

I quivered with anticipation as he took them off and opened my legs. His eyes glimmered as he stared at my pussy.

"You're soaking, my love. Is that my fault?" he asked teasingly.

"Mmm-hmmmmm," I replied. "So, you'll have to make it up to me as penance."

"With _great_ pleasure."

He dipped his head in between my thighs and inhaled the scent of my arousal with a low growl. Then he ran his tongue along my slit before circling it around my swollen nub.

"Ohhhh God, that feels _so_ good," I gasped when I felt it plunging into my heat. For someone doing this for the first time, he certainly knew what he was doing. However, that wasn't too surprising. He was a physician and knew everything about the human body.

"You _taste_ so good," he breathed, interrupting my thoughts.

He continued to this for a while before opening my legs some more. I looked down to see him eyeing me closely as he gently slid a finger into me. Then he slowly pumped it in and out, making me groan. I winced a bit when he added another finger, though. His were larger than two of mine put together.

Carlisle frowned in worry. "Is this causing you a lot of pain, Isabella?" he queried.

"No...only a little. But it doesn't hurt that much," I assured him. "You can keep going."

He nodded in relief.

Thankfully, only a moment or two passed before the discomfort was gone. Carlisle noticed and sped up his movements. It especially drove me crazy when he twisted his fingers inside me and brushed them against my g-spot. He also went back to licking, kissing, and sucking my clit. My eyes fluttered closed as I cried out in pleasure and started to ride his digits in time to his thrusts.

I heard him laugh quietly. "That's it, my sweet. Fuck yourself on my fingers."

Moaning loudly, I kept doing just that. Hearing him curse turned me on even more-and that was saying something. I already was beyond all possible belief.

Before I knew it, I was drawing close to edge. However, I wasn't ready to have an orgasm yet; I wanted to do that later. There was something else that I wished to do first.

"Carlisle..._mmmmm_...s-stop," I said.

He did as I requested while looking concerned again. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, babe. I don't want to cum right now, that's all."

Understanding filled his expression. "Ahhh, I see. So, what _would_ you like to do?"

I beckoned to him with my finger. "I would like to have my turn, if that is all right with you?"

He grinned and pecked me on the lips. "That is perfectly all right."

**Carlisle's POV**

Isabella told me to lay down once she had caught her breath. When I did, she surveyed me with reverence.

"Well, if my figure is beautiful, it doesn't compare to yours," she murmured. "You have the body of a Greek god. Then again, you look like one even with your clothes on."

My cheeks grew warm. "It is interesting that you said that. I always thought that you looked like Aphrodite, Flora, or Venus yourself," I remarked.

She smiled at me lovingly. "And when I first met you, I thought you looked like Zeus' better-looking younger brother...or Cupid, or Adonis."

I chuckled, pleased that she had the same ideas about me. Then I shut my eyes contentedly as I felt her kissing my neck, collarbone, and chest. I growled lowly when she tentatively licked one of my own nipples. Seeing that I enjoyed that, she did it some more. I tried to give myself some relief, but she laid her hand on mine to prevent me from doing so.

"Ah-ah-ah. You wouldn't let me do it, so you can't either."

I allowed her to have her way. After all, it was only fair.

I watched as she eventually proceeded to kiss each part of my six-pack. After that, she reached down to pull off my boxers. She tossed them aside, then turned to gape at my cock in awe.

"Damn, you're huge," she whispered in admiration. I smirked.

A hiss escaped from me as she began to stroke it slowly. She heard me and grinned wickedly before quickening her pace.

I hissed again. "Isabella, you are such a tease," I breathed.

She snickered. "You love it," she purred.

"That I do," I agreed.

And with that, Isabella continued to jerk me. Minutes later, she stopped, then wrapped her heated lips around my cock.

I threw my head back and moaned before watching as she hungrily licked the pre-cum off of the tip. "Mmmm. You aren't the only one who tastes good," she commented. Then she bobbed up and down, taking more of me into her mouth.

"_Yes_...ungh!...More..." I groaned, tangling my fingers in her hair.

Isabella obeyed, swirling her tongue around my shaft.

It was not long before her mouth grew accustomed to the size of my dick. She carefully began to deep-throat me while running her tongue along the underside and base. That she was able to do this was saying something. As she pointed out earlier, I was quite well-endowed. I tightened my hold on her and thrusted upwards. She moaned, sending vibrations down to my balls, which she was massaging. Apparently, she knew what _she_ was doing as well.

Almost all too soon, the pleasure became too much for me. The pit of my stomach tightened; I was nearing my release.

Just as she had with me, I made her stop what she was doing, even though a part of me wished for her to keep going. I wasn't ready to cum yet either.

I gently pulled her up to me and smashed my lips against hers. "Ready?" I asked in between kisses, my tongue dancing with hers.

Isabella inclined her head, knowing what I meant, and I turned us over so that she was underneath me. She looked nervous again as I spread her legs until they were level with my hips, and I caressed her face.

"Are you sure that you are prepared for this? We can always consummate our bond at another time," I pointed out.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just hoping that it won't be too painful in the beginning, that's all," she mumbled.

I smiled at her reassuringly. "I understand, but don't worry. I will make sure that it doesn't hurt too much. All right?"

She nodded a second time. "Yes."

Nuzzling her, I reached down to position myself at her entrance and slid into her. A second later, I felt something prevent me from moving forward. I gripped the blanket, and with a quick-but careful-thrust, I broke her hymen.

I felt blood trickle out Isabella as she let out a small cry. Tears ran down her cheeks as she clutched my back. However, she indicated for me to keep going. When I was fully sheathed, I kissed her forehead and remained still to give her time to adjust to me.

Thankfully, the pain soon disappeared from her eyes, and the tears stopped flowing. She moved her hands up to my shoulders. "You can move now, babe. It doesn't hurt anymore," she whispered.

I nodded and dried her face while pecking her on the lips. I slid almost all the way out of her before gently pushing back in, causing us to moan in unison.

Then I began to thrust, holding her close as I reveled in the sensation of being inside her. She felt so warm, so wet. _So__ perfect_. The entirety of her molded into me like a glove. Isabella was clearly thinking the exact same thing about me as well; her expression was filled with bliss.

I moved at a slow pace. The last thing I wanted to do was to actually hurt Isabella; I would if I wasn't careful. However, it wasn't long when she started to desire more of me.

Looking up, she kissed me hungrily and murmured, "Carlisle...please...go faster."

With a growl, I increased my speed a little. I also hitched one of her legs up so that I could go further inside her. Pain and pleasure entered her eyes again, but the latter was more prominent as she tightened her grip on me.

"Fuck...ugh...yes!..._ungh_..."

"You like that?" I questioned in a breathy voice, tweaking one of her rosy nipples.

"Ohhhhh God, yeah!"

"Excellent."

On that note, I kept making passionate love to her. Isabella greatly enjoyed it when I twirled my hips. She nearly lost her mind when I repeatedly slid my cock out of her delightful pussy before ramming it back in too. She began to meet my thrusts after a while, digging her nails into my back as she did.

I never wanted to stop, and I could tell that she didn't want to either. I knew that having sex with her was going to feel quite good, but I never imagined that it would be _this_ pleasurable.

My room echoed with the sound of my skin slapping against hers. The bed creaked as the headboard slammed into the wall. We moaned loudly as I shoved myself deep into her, rubbing her clit with my thumb. I buried my face in her neck and marked her, making her mine.

Pretty soon, we were drawing close to the edge again. My moans turned into feral grunts, and hers, loud cries. Then her walls began to clench around me, and the pleasure grew overwhelming.

"Isabella..." I whispered in a strained voice, my movements erratic. "Mate with me...become one with me."

I thrusted into her three more times, and a look of rapture appeared on her face. A moment later, she flew over the cliff.

"CARLISLE!" she yelled as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"ISABELLA!" I shouted, my seed mixing in with her juices as I came harder than I ever had in my existence. Then I collapsed onto the bed so that I wouldn't break her.

Once Isabella had caught her breath, she snuggled into me. I embraced her with a deep kiss.

"I love you, dear heart," I murmured.

She smiled tiredly. "I love you too, baby."

Not long afterwards, she fell into a deep, contented sleep. I tucked the blanket around her and held her close, reliving the wonderful evening all night long.

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed this hot, steamy chapter!)


	14. Halloween and Strange Occurrences

**Bella's POV**

It was as if I were in paradise when I woke up the next morning. I never knew that sleeping in Carlisle's arms would be so heavenly.

The first thing I noticed after opening my eyes was him smiling at me. I returned it with my own before leaning up to kiss him.

"Mmmm. Good morning, sweetheart," he whispered after kissing me back.

"Good morning, babe," I said with a yawn.

"How are you feeling? Not too sore, I hope?" he queried.

I made a face as I shifted experimentally. "Just a little, but no, not too much. I feel wonderful for the most part; I actually felt like I was in heaven when I woke up in your arms just now."

Carlisle beamed. "That's good. And I felt the same way as I was holding you during the night."

I grinned and laid my head on his chest. He chuckled quietly and rubbed my back.

We remained in bed for a little while longer before getting up to take a shower together. Then we headed downstairs so that I could have breakfast.

I couldn't help but feel pleased when he made my favorite again. I rarely, if ever, had blueberry Belgium waffles and orange juice two days in a row.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I remarked.

"You are quite welcome, Isabella," he stated.

He sat across from me as I began to eat. "So, my dear, what would you like to do today? Would you like rest for a bit, or do you have something else in mind?"

I pondered over his question. "I'm not sure of what I want to do right after I eat. I have to think about it first. But I do want to ask you something."

"There is no rush. One of us will think of something soon. And what is it you want to ask me, dear?"

My face tingled. "Well...I was wondering if I could sleep in your room from now on? I really want to; it would make me feel closer to you."

Carlisle smiled gently. "I was actually planning on asking you that very same question. So, of course you may. It is only fitting since we consummated our bond. If you like, I can help you bring your clothes and other belongings to my room. I will even put your desk and armchair in it. The spare room can be reserved for visitors again."

"Okay, and thank you. I would like your help. Some of my things are too heavy to lift on my own."

"Not a problem, Bellissima. I shall take care of that for you."

When I had finished eating, Carlisle washed my dishes for me. He left the kitchen to check if he had any emails after that, and I decided to call Gabrielle. I hadn't spoken to her since earlier in the week.

She was doing pretty well. I had actually caught her at a good time. She and her family were about to go out; they visited her grandmother almost every Sunday and returned home after dinner. I met her once, and she was very kind woman. She also informed me that everything was all right at Clearview, and that she would be attending a party there on Halloween. It was going to start at five in the afternoon and end at eight.

In turn, I let her know that I was fine too, and so was my new family. I also told her that everything was all right at Oakland. She was disappointed to hear that Mom, Charlie, and Phil still hadn't been found yet, but said that they would be soon. (I had asked Carlisle if he received any news about them, but he shook his head sadly.)

After a few minutes, I ended the call, telling her to say hello to her grandmother for me. Then I went to join Carlisle in the living room. He kissed me as I snuggled into him.

"So, have you figured out what you would like to do until we move your things to my room yet?" he questioned a moment later, putting away his laptop.

I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully before shaking my head again. "No...I can't think of anything right now. I might just rest some more; I'm still a bit tired from last night," I responded.

The corners of his lips quirked, and I rolled my eyes. "Shut up," I huffed. "Before you even say whatever you were about to say, shut up."

A silent laugh rumbled in his chest. "Very well. I shall be quiet, but you cannot deny that I had properly done my job."

I slapped his arm lightly, causing him to chuckle once more. "Smug ass. You're the worst."

"You know you love me."

"Never said I didn't."

We didn't do much after that. I spent a greater part of the morning relaxing as Carlisle watched the news.

He made me a delicious lunch of chicken salad, baby carrots, and sliced apples at noon, when I became hungry. Then we waited until my stomach had settled before going upstairs to move my belongings to his room. My dresser was the first thing to be put in there. Then my armchair was placed next to the sofa, and my desk beside his. He also had enough space in his closet to hang up the outfits that couldn't fit in my dresser.

Once the remainder of my things were put away less than a half hour later, Carlisle and I went to tidy up the spare room.

I grinned as we fixed the bed. "I suppose this is the last time anyone will be sleeping on here, or using it for that matter...for a while, at least," I remarked.

"Perhaps so. Ever since we moved to New York, only one or two had people spent the night here. Our cousins from Denali came to see us a number of times, but they stayed at a hotel during their visit," he said.

"Mmm."

Carlisle patted the bed after a few seconds. "Well, we're all done. Would you like to rest again, or do you have something else in mind?"

I ran my finger along the edge of the covers. "No, I don't need to rest. I'm not tired anymore. I just want to stay here a bit longer," I murmured.

"Oh, all right. Do you want to be alone?" he queried, thinking I was in one of my moods.

Which I was...but not the mood he _believed_ I was in.

"No, I want you to stay. I was actually wondering if we could..."

I blushed, then, suddenly feeling too shy to say what I was going to next.

He rose an eyebrow when I didn't finish my statement. "If we could what, love?"

My cheeks tingled even more. "If we could..._use the bed_...one last time?"

Carlisle's eyes darkened as a growl rumbled in his chest. I giggled; he could definitely see what mood I was in now.

He nodded after swallowing thickly and held me close. "Of course we may. Sounds like fun," he purred huskily.

He lifted me into his arms, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed each other deeply. He moved away to let me breathe after that, and I moaned as he trailed heated smooches along my neck. If my pussy was moist before, it was nothing compared to how wet it was now.

I knew that he smelled my arousal because his eyes were as black as coal when he opened them a moment later. His erection was pressing into my core as well, turning me on even more.

Carlisle pecked me on the lips a second time, then brought his own to my ear. "I am going to ravish you like you won't believe, my dear," he whispered.

"Oh God, yes! Please do," I all but begged.

"As you wish."

The next thing I knew, our clothes were flying off, and we were on the bed.

He was just about to open my legs when I stopped him. "No, babe. I want to go first. After that, you can do whatever you desire with me," I explained to his questioning gaze.

Carlisle growled once more. I straddled him after he laid on his back and slid onto him. We shared a groan as I did, and his head fell onto the pillow.

It hurt somewhat as I carefully began to ride him. This was my first time using this position, and our second time with each other. Nevertheless, it was still pleasurable for all that. I could tell that he was enjoying this, too; he moaned over and over.

Thankfully, what little pain there was faded away minutes later. Carlisle saw this and started to thrust upwards while clutching my hips.

"Fuuccccckkkkkk! That feels so good," I half-hollered.

"_Yes_...you're doing well, love...Faster...please," he breathed.

I tightened my hold on the covers as I obeyed his request. In turn, he also sped up his thrusts, which made us both cry out.

We quickly approached our releases after that. From the angle I was fucking him, it was clear the neither of us would last very long. His groans had already turned into pants and grunts, and mine were louder.

Just as we were about to cum, however, he lifted me off of him. Then he set me on my knees and started to pound into me from behind. Any complaints I would have had were interrupted by several yells of pleasure.

"That's it, Isabella. Take what I have to give you," he ordered through gritted teeth.

"Yes, baby," I moaned, becoming even more turned on.

Carlisle chuckled when he noticed this. "You like it when I talk dirty to you, hmm?"

"Mmmmm, fuck yes!"

He laughed quietly. "Such a naughty minx, you are. Would you like it rougher, you dirty girl?"

"Oh, God, please, yes! Please!"

"Well, since you said please..._ngh_!...I will give you what you wish."

And with that, he proceeded to brutalize my pussy in the most delightful ways I could ever imagine. It soon got to the point when every thrust nearly made me fall over the edge, but he wouldn't allow me to. He slowed down whenever he sensed I would, causing me to whine.

"Please let me cum, Carlisle, please!" I implored.

"Silence. I will when I feel like it. Do you understand?" he hissed.

I moped, but nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Good girl."

He eventually turned me over because my knees were giving out, but continued to fuck me with passion. As he did with me earlier, I was soon meeting his thrusts with my own, desiring more pleasure.

Carlisle growled wildly before hitching my legs above his chest. Then he slammed into me, his cock pounding deep into my pussy. I screamed to the high heavens while digging my fingers into his back.

The next thing I knew, there was a SNAP, and the top left section of the bed collapsed. Neither of us paid much attention to that, however. Carlisle simply moved us over to the right and kept going, even when _that_ side collapsed minutes later. We laughed, but still didn't stop.

However, it wasn't long when the need to cum finally became too overwhelming for us. We were both grunting at this point, our breaths ragged and shallow. One of Carlisle's hands slid down to my pussy before he circled my swollen nub with his thumb.

"Let go, my sweet," he whispered in a strained voice.

At this, my back arched, and my eyes rolled into my head. My walls shuddered around him as I came with a long cry of pleasure. Carlisle roared above me at the same time, his orgasm just as intense as my own.

We slumped onto the bed after he rode me out and panted heavily.

I leaned into him when I eventually caught my breath, feeling satisfied for the second time this weekend. He held me close.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle queried in a gentle voice.

"Never better," I murmured.

"Good. I was hoping that I didn't hurt you; I was rather rough with you after all."

With a smile, I assured him. "That's okay, I really enjoyed it. We should do it again sometime."

"I cannot argue with that. Well, I suppose I will have to buy a new bed for this room since this one is broken."

"Yeah. But better a new bed than a new house. At least the kids won't have anything to be upset about."

"Not right now, but that will change once you are a vampire. Just wait and see."

"Ooooo. I like the sound of that."

We laughed heartily before sharing a loving embrace. Then we stood up to get dressed, chuckling once again at the sight of our clothes laying all over the floor.

**Carlisle's POV**

Isabella and I spent the rest of the day continuing to bask in each other's presence. After tonight, we would only be able to between the hours of her return from school and my departure for work.

Neither of us did anything special. We mostly just relaxed in our room after I ordered a new bed. At six o'clock, I made dinner for her, and we watched TV until she began to nod off shortly before ten.

She changed into her nightclothes, then kissed me passionately after laying down. I couldn't help but smile as I kissed her back.

"I love you, babe," she said.

"And I love you, sweetheart. Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" I inquired.

She pursed her lips before shaking her head. "No, I don't. But I am comfortable, so you don't have to worry about that. I always am when I'm with you," she replied.

I caressed her cheek. "Same here. Get some sleep now. You have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." She placed her head on my chest. "Good night, Carlisle."

"Good night. Isabella."

XXX

Everything went on as usual on the days preceding Halloween. Isabella continued to go to Oakland, and my children and I spent most of our nights at college or work.

Isabella and I were not able to spend as much time together as we would have liked to during the weekdays. She had homework to do after school, which often took a few hours. There were even times when she was still completing it as I was leaving for work.

Nevertheless, I was still able to sit with her and help with anything she had trouble with. We also talked about our day-and previous evening, in my case-and other important matters while she had dinner.

Saturday was perfect for us to have a good deal of alone time. (My children had decided to go on a hunt the night before.) We made love at one point during the late afternoon. We hadn't had a chance to since last weekend, other than a quickie we managed to have on Thursday, after she finished her homework. Luckily, we didn't break the bed on either occasion. Isabella and I had a good chuckle over the appalled, disgusted, and disbelieving looks we received when my children found out about the old one in the spare room.

On Sunday, it was quite rainy, so I took all of us out for the afternoon. We went to the movies to see _Thirteen Ghosts_, then to a roller rink nearby. Isabella refused to skate with us initially, but I was able to convince her to after I promised to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt. Much to her relief, she didn't during our time there, and we all had a lot of fun. We couldn't help but feel a little sad when we had to go home; we were really enjoying ourselves.

There was still no word on Isabella's parents and stepfather during this time. However, Marlene and Dr. Kim Lawrence assured me that they would let me know if they were found as soon as they received news about them. I could tell from their expressions that they were losing hope, but they tried to be optimistic in spite of that.

XXX

_Halloween_

Isabella's alarm rang at 6:15am, waking her up immediately. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before turning to me with a grin.

"Hey," she croaked.

"Good morning, dear," I returned with a smile of my own. "How are you feeling, other than tired?"

She sat up with a grunt. "I'm okay at the moment. I'm still too sleepy to tell how I actually do. I'm really looking forward to the evening, though."

I had the night off, which was a rare treat for me. A coworker of mine wanted to work an extra evening for personal reasons, and I allowed her to have my hours.

Since I had free time, I decided to join Isabella and my children in trick-or-treating. They had already planned the outing on Sunday, and we bought our costumes last night after I spoke to my coworker. We would leave after sunset and come home around nine thirty.

Nodding in understanding, I kissed her cheek. "So am I, sweetheart. You ought to start getting ready for school now. You don't want to be late," I admonished.

Isabella kissed me back and went to take a shower. I quickly fixed the bed before leaving the room to make her breakfast.

She came downstairs a half an hour later, carrying her book bag. She placed it on the couch before sitting at the table. I noticed that she was frowning, which made me concerned.

"Are you sure that you are all right, dear? You look as if something is troubling you," I observed. I laid a plate of sausage, eggs, and grits and a hot cup of tea in front of her.

"No," she mumbled as she began to eat. "There isn't anything troubling me, but I do feel...odd. Not in a bad way, just...strange. Plus, my stomach isn't as flat as it was days ago. I'm fine other than that, though."

I pursed my lips after checking her abdomen. "Nothing looks wrong with it, in any case. It may be because you are eating more, however. You said that you didn't eat as much as you did before you met us."

"That's true. Maybe I just feel this way because I'm not fully awake yet, or because of PMS. I am due soon."

"Yes, that is possible."

Once Isabella had finished her breakfast, I cleaned her dishes. Then we watched the news to see if all was well in Manhattan. She left afterwards at seven twenty-five, kissing and hugging me before she did. I returned the affection, telling her to call if there was an emergency. She promised that she would and closed the door.

The rest of the morning and half of the afternoon went by leisurely. I spent most of my time reading a novel. I had already finished my paperwork at the hospital since it was a slow night.

I assisted my children in decorating the living room, too. Jack-o'-lanterns were placed here and there. Decals of witches on brooms, bats, and skeletons were clinging onto the windows. Orange and black streamers, crêpe pumpkins, and cotton spider webs hung from the ceiling. Small lanterns were strung along the walls.

When Isabella arrived home at three thirty, she jumped a little, taken aback.

"Oh, wow. I can see that you guys were busy while I was at school. The room looks awesome!" she commented.

"Thank you, Bella! We just wanted to do a little something for Halloween besides trick-or-treating. At least you weren't given much homework today, so we can go out after you put your costume on," Alice remarked, having seen this.

Isabella nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that's true. I'm going to do it once I have a snack. I'm kind of hungry."

She kissed and embraced all of us before getting said snack, then headed upstairs to our room. I joined her in case she needed help with her work. Alice was right; she only had three things to do, none of which would take very long to complete.

"How are you feeling?" I queried at one point. "Do you still feel odd, or felt that way during school?"

"Just a little, to both questions. My classes were a bit busy today, so I didn't have a lot of time to think about it. I'm all right, though, so don't worry," she responded.

"Good, good."

When she had finished her homework, we went downstairs so that I could prepare dinner for her. After she was done, we returned to our bedroom to change into our Halloween costumes.

Isabella was going to be a cat. Her outfit was made of shiny black leather and had a velvety tail on the rump. A headband with cat ears was placed in her hair carefully. It was quite a fitting costume for her. It clung to her figure nicely, and she looked incredibly sexy wearing it.

I myself would be a leopard. My costume was made of spandex and also came with ears and a tail. Leopard-printed shoes went along with it as well. Isabella thought that I too looked sexy, as well as adorable.

"Not any more than you do, sweetheart," I remarked.

She blushed and turned away to hide her face. "Oh, hush," she whispered, making me chuckle.

"Dad! We're ready!" Esme called to me from downstairs.

"Let us go now. Everybody's waiting for us," I said.

They were waiting by the door when we stepped into the living room. Each couple wore costumes that went with, or were the opposite of, their spouses. Alice was a racy Little Red Riding Hood while Jasper was the Big Bad Wolf. Rosalie and Emmett were Genie and Aladdin. Edward was the devil, and Esme was an angel. All of them-Isabella included-held large pumpkin buckets.

Isabella smiled at them. "You guys look amazing," she commented.

"Thank you, Bella," they stated.

"You and Carlisle look great, too. Ready to have some fun?" Rosalie asked her.

"I sure am. Too bad you're not able to eat candy, though."

She inclined her head. "I know, but at least it won't go to waste."

We trick-or-treated to give candy to children who were less fortunate every Halloween since the 1960s. Nothing gave us more joy than to see their faces brighten with happiness when they received their treats.

Isabella herself didn't eat a lot of candy, although she did every now and then. She did plan to keep some for herself, but would give the rest to the children along with us.

"Yeah," she agreed.

I waved my hand. "All right, everyone. Let's get this show on the road and have an enjoyable time," I declared.

And with that, we left the house, chattering in excitement as we did. Isabella took my hand as we strolled through Benson Street.

"Nice evening for trick-or-treating. I'm glad it isn't going to rain anytime soon. That would have spoiled everything," she murmured.

"No, not really. We simply would have found another way to give out candy if the weather was bad," I pointed out.

She nodded. "That's true. I'm sure we still would have found a way to enjoy ourselves in that case."

"That we would, sweetheart."

Once we were all assembled at the house next to ours, I rapped on the door.

Miss Torrington, our neighbor, opened it almost immediately.

"Trick or treat!" we exclaimed.

A wide smile appeared on her face. "Hello, everyone. My, what splendid costumes! Doing your yearly round, I take it, Carlisle? And who is this lovely young lady?" she inquired as her bifocals twinkled.

"Thank you. And yes, we are, Miss Torrington. This is Isabella, though she prefers to be called Bella. She is living with us for a while."

"Oh, I see. Pleased to meet you, dearie."

"Likewise, Miss Torrington," Isabella returned as they shook hands.

The latter beamed. "Well, here you are, and have a good evening!" she announced, putting a fistful of candy in each of our buckets.

"We'll try. Thank you!" I said.

All of us bid her good-bye, and we made our way to the next residence.

**Bella's POV**

After covering all of the houses on our block, we trick-or-treated throughout the surrounding neighborhoods. It didn't seem long before our baskets were full to the brim with candy and other snacks. In fact, we were given so much that we needed to buy extra bags just to keep them from falling out.

There were soon enough treats to give away, and we went to the shelters around Upper Manhattan. The people who worked in them knew who Carlisle and his children were, of course, and had no objections to them passing out the candy.

I had an enjoyable time as we did that. The children and their families were so happy, and it filled me with joy to see that. I knew that they likely felt that there wasn't much to be cheerful about for the time being.

We handed out treats to a good number of homeless children as well. Most of them gladly accepted them, but a few couldn't have any due to medical conditions. Nevertheless, they still thanked us for being thoughtful.

Other trick-or treaters were doing the same thing. All of us had a nice time talking to them, and we even joined one or two groups at one point.

By nine thirty, we were back at our place. I sat down on the living room couch to rest for several minutes. All of that walking had made me tired.

Carlisle grinned as he perched on the spot next to me. "You looked like you had fun this evening, sweetheart," he noted.

"I sure did," I affirmed with a chuckle. "This has been one of the best Halloweens I had in years. It's funny. I gave away most of my candy, and yet, I still have enough to last me for a while."

"Nothing wrong with that. Just don't eat too much at once."

"Don't worry. I'm not planning to. I'll just have some tomorrow. I need to get ready for bed in a little while since I have to be up early."

We stayed in the living room until ten thirty. Neither of us did much except listen to some Halloween music with the others as we recounted everything that happened earlier. I also received a text message from Gabrielle, who told me about all the fun she had at Clearview's party. In turn, I let her know about my evening.

I went upstairs with Carlisle shortly after that. We changed our clothes and put our costumes away before lying down.

"Sleep well, my dear," he murmured once I was comfortably wrapped in his arms. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Same here, and you too. Good night, babe."

"Good night. Other than tired, are you still feeling weird?"

"Not at all. I feel great."

"Excellent."

On that note, I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. His gentle humming and cool fingers running through my hair soothed me, and it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

XXX

Unfortunately, I didn't feel so great the next morning. As soon as I woke up, I was hit with a wave of nausea. I jumped out of bed before Carlisle could even say "Good morning" and rushed to the bathroom. He quickly followed after me and pulled back my hair as I vomited into the toilet. He also rubbed my back.

"Baby, are you _certain_ that you are not feeling strange? Do you want to stay home from school today?" he queried in concern when my stomach had emptied its contents.

I shook my head while brushing my teeth. "N-No...I'm okay. Something that I ate last night probably just didn't agree with me, that's all. I know it wasn't the candy, since I didn't eat any. Did the food seem all right to you?" I asked.

"Yes, as far as I could tell. Your breakfast and dinner looked fine, and it didn't smell any worse than usual. I can tell when food is rotten or moldy, even though it already smells like dirt to me."

"Oh. That's good. Well, I'm going to go ready for school."

"Are you sure? You know that you can stay home; I wouldn't want you to feel sick during your classes."

I waved my hand. "I know, but as I said, I'm okay now. I don't feel nauseous anymore."

He eyed me closely before nodding in reluctance. "Very well, but if you need to leave school early, call and let me know."

"I will."

I took a shower after that and got dressed. Carlisle had breakfast on the table for me when I came downstairs, as per usual. For reasons I couldn't understand, though, the smell and taste of the Cream of Wheat and strawberries didn't seem right to me. I only ate half of it before giving up; I was feeling nauseous again. Thankfully, I didn't throw up like I did earlier.

The same thing happened at school during lunch. In fact, I had lost my appetite while trying to figure out what to eat. I decided not to have anything in the end, but drank a glass of water to keep myself hydrated.

Carlisle was really worried when I told him about this at home. I was too; neither of us could understand what was going on with me.

"Do you want to go to the hospital with me later? Perhaps we can find out if something is wrong," he remarked.

I mulled this over. "Not today. Maybe it's just a temporary stomach bug. I don't feel this way when I'm not around food. Hopefully, this won't last long, but I'll go with you next Tuesday if it does," I assured him.

He pursed his lips. "If you say so, but I will take you sooner if your condition gets worse."

"Okay," I sighed.

Carlisle made some beef and vegetable soup for me at dinnertime. He thought that it was best for me to have a light meal so as not to upset my stomach. However, it did the exact opposite; I almost literally felt it turning as I struggled to eat all of it.

I eventually managed to without throwing it back up immediately after, but my stomach agitated me for the next hour.

Carlisle eventually had to go to work shortly afterwards. Before he did, he asked me to call him if I really began to feel sick. He told Alice and the others to keep an eye on me too.

"Don't hesitate to bring her to Lenox if you think you ought to," he added.

"We won't, but don't worry, Dad. As far as I can see, Bella will be fine," Alice assured him.

"Good. Behave yourselves, then. And as I said, call me if anything."

"All right, and we will."

He nodded, then hugged and kissed us. After that, he waved and left house. I stayed up until nine, when I decided to turn in early for the night. I put on my nightclothes and went to bed, hoping that I would feel better soon.

(PLEASE REVIEW! I hoped you liked the chapter. I will post part two on Friday, so stay tuned!)


	15. The Funeral and-!

(A/N: Here is part 2! Most of this chapter is based off of chapters one and two of my discontinued story: My New, Unexpected Life. However, there are differences to it. Hope you enjoy!)

**Bella's POV**

I should have known that eating the beef and vegetable soup wasn't a good idea. As soon as I woke up the next morning, I found myself running to the bathroom to vomit.

Carlisle, who had been finishing up his paperwork downstairs (or so I presumed since he wasn't next to me in bed), came in almost immediately.

"Isabella, are you _sure_ that you aren't ill, and don't need to go to the hospital?" he queried, pulling my hair out of the way.

I nodded. "Y-Yeah. As I said last night, it's probably just a bug. It should go away soon," I responded in a low voice.

At this point, though, I wondered if I was _really_ certain if it was a stomach virus at all. Whenever I had one in the past, it never lasted for more than twenty-four hours.

Carlisle obviously noticed the uncertainty in my expression, but chose to give me the benefit of the doubt for the time being.

"Do you feel well enough to attend school?" he asked anyway.

"Yes, I'm still going. It's not like I have a fever or a bad cold," I mumbled.

He placed his hand on my forehead. "No, you don't. I think you should stay here regardless, however."

"No, no. I'm fine. I just need to have lighter meals right now, so that my stomach doesn't bother me too much."

"Well, if you are sure. I will make your breakfast while you take your shower, then. Do you need anything before I go?"

I shook my head. He nodded with a sigh and left the room.

A bowl of steaming oatmeal was on the table when I came downstairs twenty minutes later. I ate it slowly so as not to upset my stomach, but it didn't work. I felt nauseous in spite of my efforts. Nevertheless, I ignored it. I wouldn't be able to concentrate at school on an empty belly.

When I was finished, it was time for me to go. Carlisle washed my bowl and spoon for me in vampire speed, then pecked me on the lips.

"Have a safe walk, dear, and try to enjoy your day at school. As I mentioned yesterday, let me know if you need to come home early. I will pick you up," he remarked in a firm voice.

"Okay, and I will if I do," I said, returning the kiss before hugging him warmly.

As I left the house a moment later, I gazed at the clear blue sky. The weather had been nice lately. To be honest, I believed that it was mocking me. I had been depressed, as usual, because there was still no word on Mom, Charlie, and Phil. I didn't understand why they hadn't been found after all this time.

Today, however, the beauty of the day actually made me feel rather optimistic. My stomach even ceased to bother me. I was not used to this, not having experienced that particular emotion for I didn't know how long. I did not even know why I felt this way. It was a very good feeling, though, so I let it consume my entire being. By the time I had arrived at Oakland High, I was full to the brim with new-found hope. My smile even seemed brighter and more animated.

My classmates and teachers noticed that I was in high spirits. They commented on it all day, or asked me about it.

"What are you so happy for?" Mrs. Davies, my history teacher, had inquired with a grin.

I could only shrug. "The weather is beautiful today. Plus, it Friday, so I guess that that adds to everything," I responded simply.

"Well, I am glad to see that you are feeling better," she remarked earnestly. "You seemed to be down in the dumps ever since you were transferred here, and I was concerned about you."

I gave a tiny smile. "I've just have a lot of stuff on my mind lately. But I am fine. You don't have to worry about me."

Unfortunately, the sunny weather did not last long. Smoky, dark-gray clouds formed in the sky around last period. Seeing them lowered my optimism, but not that much. I was still able to maintain a good mood.

Before I knew it, the last bell was ringing. I collected my things and left the school. It looked as if it were going to rain, so I took the bus home since I didn't have my umbrella. Normally, I would have walked the eight blocks to the apartment, but I was better safe than sorry.

Carlisle looked up as I stepped inside. "Hi there, Bellissima. How was school today?" he queried.

"It was okay," I replied, kissing him on the lips. "How are you?"

"Not too bad, but Emmett is tormenting our lives out."

I laughed. "I know how you feel."

After greeting the others, I went upstairs to do my homework. I had a large pile to do this weekend, and I wanted to finish as much of it as I possibly could tonight.

Little did I know that in the next few hours, homework would no longer be on my mind. An upset stomach would only be a small part of my concerns as well.

That is, until I learned that it was something more after what was to occur next.

**Carlisle's POV**

While Isabella was doing her school assignments, I basically kept everyone from making a lot of noise. She hated it when she was distracted, and I could not blame her at all. I myself found it _extremely_ irritating. They were pretty good at being quiet, save for Emmett, who was loud by nature. However, he could stay calm when it was required of him to be.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. My daughters huddled together to read a fashion magazine. My sons talked about their upcoming hunting trip, which would be tonight. I alternated between watching television and making sure that the boys did not talk too loudly. It started to rain around five o'clock, and heavy drops pelted onto the windows.

It was not until seven forty-five when Isabella came downstairs. It was clear that she had not finished her homework, though. She was clutching a sheet of paper in her hand.

"Babe, may I have something to eat, please? I haven't had anything since lunch," she declared.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. I'll whip up something so fast that you'll crick your neck if you try to keep up with me," I joked.

This would have certainly been true, if she had attempted to do just that. I would have been nothing more than a blur to her at the speed that I prepared her food.

Isabella sat down at the table. I kissed her on the cheek as she jotted down something on a worksheet. Her face reddened and she giggled quietly.

Unfortunately, Emmett saw this. "Aww, look at the lovebirds-" he cooed.

"Shut up," I muttered, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"-King and Queen Cullen," he went on.

"Emmett! I will not tell you again. That's quite enough from you," I stated, noticing how embarrassed that he was making Bella feel.

Taken aback by my tone, he raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Pops. I was only kidding."

He subsided into a defeated silence. The rest of my children shook their heads with a grin and resumed their activities.

For a while, it was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the boiling water, the swoosh of Isabella's pen, and the patter of rain on the windows.

I was checking the food when the silence was broken by my cell phone. I answered it promptly. "Hello, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. To whom am I speaking with?" I inquired, leaving the room so as not to disturb Isabella.

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen. This is Dr. Malvern calling from Mount Sinai Hospital. I am a correspondent of Dr. Lawrence," a male's voice responded. "I am calling you in regards to Mr. Charlie Swan and Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer."

"Oh, good evening, Dr. Malvern. What is it that you have to tell me about them? Have they been found?"

There was a brief silence before he replied, "Yes, sir. They have. They were brought here less than an hour ago. All of them had their personal identification cards on them, so it was easy to find out who they were."

"Ah. Well, how are they? Are they all right, or...or did they need immediate medical assistance?"

Dr. Malvern grew quiet once again. When he finally spoke, his voice was somber. "I regret having to tell you this, but I am afraid that there is nothing we can do for them. They were...dead on arrival; it was apparent that they had passed away long before now. Physical evidence shows that they had."

I was frozen. A part of me couldn't believe what I had just heard.

Isabella's parents and stepfather were dead. They were gone. From what Dr. Malvern said, they must have been for weeks. Even if they had been alive after the North Tower collapsed, they could have passed away shortly after.

With dread building up in the pit of my stomach, I turned to Isabella, who was calmly finishing her homework. She was oblivious to what was taking place behind her. She did not know that in a few minutes' time, her peaceful world would be shattered.

"Hello? Dr. Cullen? Are you still there?" I heard him query from what seemed like far away.

"Yes, I am here. I am just dismayed at the news, is all," I responded.

"I understand, and once again, I am sorry. I will call you back later this evening or tomorrow morning regarding further information. However, I will speak to Miss Isabella Swan myself if that is preferable."

"Thank you. And thank you for calling, Dr. Malvern. I will inform her of what you told me. If she is up to it, I will have her speak to you."

"All right. And you are welcome, Dr. Cullen."

He hung up afterward, and I pinched the bridge of my nose. Suddenly, I felt like crying. I did not want to see Isabella's heart break. She had been depressed on and off for more than a month as it was. I did not know how much more grief she would be able to handle. When I told her about her parents and stepfather, there would be no knowing how she would react.

I wished that I could prevent her from hearing the news of their death. I wished that I had been told that they were alive. But she deserved to know. I could not keep this information from her now that I knew what had happened to them. She had waited for a long time for any news about her family's whereabouts.

"Yes, she has," Edward mumbled in agreement to my thoughts. He looked as dejected as I felt. and so did the others. "Do you want one of us to tell her about them instead?"

I thought it over. To be honest, I really did not want to. However, it was likely the wiser course. Bella listened to me quicker than she did anyone else. Still, I knew that I would not be able to bear watching her expression change from happiness, to horror, to grief and heart-wrenching despair. I would feel as if I had been responsible for her parents' and stepfather's death. As if I had betrayed her.

Nevertheless, I shook my head. "No. I will tell her. She would rather hear the news from me than from anyone else."

He nodded.

I took a moment to brace myself before exhaling deeply. Then I turned to Isabella, feeling as if I were walking to my execution.

"Sweetheart?" I called to her in a soft voice.

**Bella's POV**

"Sweetheart?" I heard Carlisle say.

I looked up from the worksheet that I was concentrating on. "Yes, babe?" I queried.

"I need to talk to you about something," he stated.

I inclined my head as he sat next to me. As he did, I noticed that his face was drawn. It also seemed paler than usual. I had the feeling that something wasn't right.

Frowning in concern and bewilderment, I laid my hand on his. "What is it?" I questioned.

He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I have just received a phone call from Dr. Malvern, who works at Mount Sinai Hospital," he remarked.

When he did not continue, I rose an eyebrow. "So...? What did he want?" I prodded him.

Taking a deep breath, he went on. "He called to tell me that your parents and your stepfather were brought there. They had been found not an hour ago."

"They found them?!" I exclaimed, a wide smile threatening to split my face open. It was about time that they did! Oh, this was the best news that I had ever received in my life! I couldn't wait to be able to see them again! "Oh, my God, why didn't you tell me sooner? We should go there now-it's still pretty early." I stood up and ran for the coat closet.

"No, Isabella," Carlisle said, turning me around to face him. "You cannot go. Seeing them would not be a good idea right now."

I scowled in confusion. "Why? Is something wrong? Do they have to undergo a major surgery or something?"

He shook his head. "No. That is not the reason."

"Then why can't I see them?"

Anguish darkened his eyes as he sighed heavily. "Sweetheart...I wish that I could lie to you about what I have to tell you. In fact, I wish that I didn't have to tell you this at all."

"Tell me _what_?" I demanded.

He swallowed thickly. "Your parents and stepfather are...They are gone, my dear."

My mouth fell, and I backed away from him slowly, shaking my head in denial. "No. There must be some mistake. They can't be dead. They can't be. They have to be alive!" I gasped. Oh God, please tell me that this isn't true. Please let this be a joke. They couldn't be dead. It would be too unfair for them to be!

Carlisle pursed his lips, his expression morose. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he whispered, and I knew then that he was telling the truth. That dreaded, horrible truth.

Grief rained down on me at the speed of an underground train's, and I crumpled under its weight.

**Carlisle's POV**

As soon as I told Isabella that I was sorry, she collapsed. Everyone ghosted to her and reached her before she hit the floor. I moved her into a sitting position, but she slumped forward, burying her face in her hands.

"No," she wept. "Why didn't they try to save them? Why? They could have!"

I laid a hand on her shoulder. "It was already too late for them. They were already gone when they had been found. Nothing could be done."

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO!" Isabella hollered, punching the floor with her hands.

My children and I attempted to comfort her. Seeing her so heartbroken was tearing us apart. In addition to that, I was finding it very difficult not break down myself. I hated that she was going through all of this pain. She had hoped and prayed that her loved ones would be alive when they were found, and now her dreams were destroyed.

Isabella eventually shrugged away from us and fled to our room. I trailed after her. Once there, she sat on the bed and wept with abandon. I lifted my poor dear up and took her in my arms.

She clung to me as she cried her heart out. Her tears seeped into my jacket.

"It's not fair. It's not fair," she sobbed bitterly.

A tear slipped out of my eye and rolled down my cheek. "No, sweetheart. It isn't fair," I murmured, gently rocking her back and forth. "It isn't at all."

Outside, the rain poured down with more intensity. It was as if the weather was sharing Isabella's grief, just as I and my family were.

**Bella's POV**

My heart felt as if it had been ripped in two. No, scratch that. That wasn't accurate enough. It felt as if _three huge chunks_ have been torn from it.

They were dead. Mom, Charlie, and Phil were dead. They were the last of my (biological and step) family, and now they too were gone. It was so unfair, so unjust. Why was this allowed to happen to them? Why did I have to lose them? I had hoped and prayed that they would be alive. That I would be able to see them again. But my hopes had come to nothing.

The thought of this made me furious as well as sad. In fact, I was so upset that I almost was nearly angry at God. I almost hated Him too. Of course, I could never feel either rage or hatred towards Him. Still, how could He do this to me? How could He take my family away from me like this? How could and why did He do this? I could not understand it.

Carlisle held me as I wept stormily and pounded my fists on his chest. He did not seem to mind this at all. He just caressed my hair and let me work out my rage. He cradled me, rocking me back and forth. I was thankful that he was here. He held me together, keeping me from crumbling into pieces.

I did not know how long it took for me to settle down. Time had lost its importance once I found out that the ones who I had loved so dearly were now gone forever. However, I eventually did, slowly and gradually.

I wiped my eyes and looked up at Carlisle. There were tears on his face as well. I knew that it was killing him to see me like this, and I nearly started to cry again. I did not want him to be sad for me. The idea of it caused a fresh wave of pain to tear through my heart.

An involuntary sob escaped me. "Carlisle, please don't cry. I don't want you to be sad either. This is my sorrow, not yours," I stated tearfully, sweeping the tears off of his cheeks with my thumb.

"I know, but I can't help it. It tears me apart to see you heartbroken like this. I cannot help but wish that your parents and stepfather were alive, just so that you could be happy and not have to go through all of this grief and sorrow," he murmured.

Sniffling, I inquired. "What's going to happen now?"

Carlisle stroked my hair. "Nothing at the moment. However, Dr. Malvern plans to call me later this evening about the arrangements that need to be made. He would like to speak to you himself, but he will understand if you don't want to."

"Arrangements for the...funerals, you mean?" I breathed.

He nodded sadly. "Yes."

Slumping in despair, I buried my face in his chest once more. I had no desire to speak to Dr. Malvern at all. Nor did I want to think about funerals. To me, they were worse than death because they were a part of the last stages of taking somebody away from you forever. I began to shake with quiet, new-found sobs.

"No...I can't. Can you do it for me please? I...I can't talk to him...I couldn't..." I said in a broken voice.

"Of course I will, my dear," Carlisle whispered, tightening his hold on me. He didn't say anything else after that, but he did not need to.

There was really nothing that either of us could say.

(Next day-11:35am)

The dim gray light pouring in through the window woke me up the next morning. I did not feel like getting out of bed, but I could not understand why until a split second later. I remembered the news I had received. The news revealing the deaths of Mom, Charlie, and Phil.

With a groan, I dove face-down into my pillow. Tears filled my eyes, but did not leave them. My eyes were smashed against the soft fabric.

The next thing I knew, I heard the door open. "Isabella? Are you awake, my dear?" I heard Carlisle inquire in a soft voice.

He knew that I was; he told me once that vampires could tell by someone's heartbeat if they were awake or not. Still, I found it considerate of him to ask me anyway. It showed that he had manners and would kindly act as if he were human.

"Yes, but I don't really feel like getting out of bed today," I grunted.

"I understand how you feel, but you need to have something for breakfast," he remarked.

"You can make my breakfast later. I'm not hungry."

"I have already. Please come to the kitchen and eat. You don't want your food to get cold."

"Can't I just eat it in here?" I begged.

"You can, but I need to talk to you. I would prefer it if you sat in the kitchen with me."

I groaned in annoyance. "Fine."

I followed him out of the room and into the kitchen. Everybody was sitting at the table, speaking to each other in low voices. However, they turned to us as we entered the room.

"Morning, Bella," they greeted quietly.

"We're sorry for your loss," Edward added. The others nodded in agreement.

"Morning. Thank you," I mumbled, plopping into a chair.

Carlisle placed a bowl of Cream of Wheat in front of me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You are welcome," he responded.

He gestured to my bowl. "Why don't you eat first? We can talk afterwards."

I nodded before tucking into my Cream of Wheat reluctantly. I could not taste it; it seemed as if grief had taken away that particular ability. A lump was in my throat too, so it was difficult to swallow.

When I had finally managed to eat every spoonful, Carlisle washed my bowl and spoon. Then he sat across from me and leaned forward. "I know that you don't like it when people beat around the bush, so I will begin our conversation right away."

He gave me a pointed look. I bobbed my head, indicating for him to continue.

"Dr. Malvern, the doctor who called me last night, spoke to me again early this morning. He told me about the arrangements that had to be made. He had received a copy of your parents' and stepfather's living wills. He did not say what was documented, only that your father and stepfather had wished to be cremated. I did not give him our permission to do this yet, however. I wanted to know what you thought about it, since it is clearly up to you. He won't do anything without your permission."

I really _didn't_ know what to think, but I was horrified. I thought that Phil, at least, would have wanted to have a funeral like Mom did. That he would have wanted to be buried next to her. I wondered if Mom had been aware of this?

Well, if she had, she did not tell me. And I was never going to find out if she _had_ known.

But I wished that they all could have chosen to have a funeral. I would have been able to say one last good-bye to them, even if I had not wanted to.

"Isabella?" Carlisle murmured when I hadn't said anything.

I sighed tiredly. "Well, if that's what they had wanted, then I will honor their choices. You can give the doctor my permission to cremate them."

XXX

For the rest of the day, we made preparations for Mom's funeral. It would be held in a church about five blocks away on Monday morning. It was called St. Paul's Baptist Church. The service would start at nine, since it would be a closed-casket one. The cemetery where she would be laid to rest was four blocks further.

Carlisle and the children went out to buy a coffin and a headstone. I did not partake in the preparations except to call Mom's friends to let them know when the funeral would be and what time it would start. Luckily, I had Mom's phone book.

I also called my best friend Gabrielle, and we spent more than an hour talking. She let me know how sorry that she was and how sad she felt for me. And she _was_ very sad; she loved Mom, Charlie, and Phil just as much as I did.

"I would like to come and visit you right now, but I know that you want to be alone. I'll see you at the funeral, though," she remarked.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for understanding," I said in a voice that was hoarse from crying.

"No problem, Bella. See you on Monday. Call me."

"I will. Bye, Gabrielle."

"Bye. I am here for you. Remember that."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up.

Charlie and Phil were cremated that very afternoon. However, I did not know about this until the next day, which was Sunday. I had Carlisle bring their ashes to me. I felt that if I had them, they would be close by in some way. Carlisle helped me empty them into two different vases, which were subsequently placed in our bedroom.

In the meantime, on both Saturday and Sunday, I cried on and off. I tried not to do it too much, though. It worried everybody, especially Carlisle. (Of course, this could go without being said.) However, I could not help it. It was if a dam had broken loose behind my eyes. The tears just had to come out.

I did not sleep much. Nor did I have an appetite; my stomach felt worse than usual. If Carlisle hadn't cooked anything for me, I doubted that I would have eaten at all.

However, in spite of this fact, I noticed that my abdomen was growing larger and rounder. This was strange; all I had been eating lately was soup, Cream of Wheat, and oatmeal.

XXX

(Monday morning)

It was eight o'clock. Carlisle and I were in our room, preparing to leave for St. Paul's.

I was feeling terrible. Not only was I grief-stricken, but my stomach felt even worse today. I actually threw up twice; before _and_ after breakfast. I was also lightheaded. Whether it was due to an empty stomach or lack of rest-I barely slept the previous evening-I didn't know. However, it could have been a combination of the two.

The weather was still seemed to be sharing my mood. It was overcast; brown-gray clouds stretched across the sky.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle queried, interrupting my thoughts as I put my jacket on.

"No," I sighed. "Not emotionally, but I have to go. I could never look at myself in the mirror again if I don't."

He slid a comforting arm across my back. "Let us go, then, if you're sure."

Everybody was waiting for us downstairs. They stood up when we entered the living room and reached out to hug me.

"Hi Bella," Rosalie greeted in a morose voice.

"We just want you to know that, once again, we are sorry for your loss," Emmett added.

Alice, Edward, and Esme nodded to confirm this while Jasper squeezed my shoulder. He did not utter a word, but everything he could have said went into that gesture.

We left the house then and drove to St. Paul's. Once we were there, we headed inside. An elderly man, who was clearly the minister, was straightening out some books in the lobby. However, he looked up as we walked through the door.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," he announced, his eyes lighting up with recognition. "How are you today?"

Carlisle shook his hand. "As well as could be expected, Pastor Colburn," he remarked.

Pastor Colburn shifted his attention to me after that. "And you must be Isabella. You look a lot like your mother." He held out his hand.

I took it. "Hello," was all I could say.

He greeted the others before addressing Carlisle once more. "Did you bring the obituaries?"

"Yes," he replied, taking them out of a valise. "Where would you like me to put them?"

"Oh, I was going to have a couple of ushers to hand them out. That is, if it is all right with you?"

"Certainly. It is not a problem."

He gave the obituaries to the pastor, who then led us into the sanctuary across the lobby. At the front of it was a beautiful white casket that was trimmed with gold and topped with a multicolored bouquet.

My jaw dropped. I could not believe that Carlisle and the children had paid for that! It looked so expensive!

We sat in the front pew until 8:55. Then we went back to the lobby to greet those who were coming.

Gabrielle, her parents, and her little brother and sister were the first ones to arrive.

"Hey, Bella," Gabrielle murmured. We hugged each other. "How are you holding up?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I replied truthfully.

She nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what I meant. Her grandfather had died three years ago. She still missed him, although she did not say it often.

"Oh, and by the way..." She leaned over and whispered into my ear, "I see what you mean about Carlisle..." (I had introduced her to my family.) "...and you are right. He _is_ too handsome for his own good."

I almost laughed. At the same time, I was jealous about her checking him out.

Her parents and siblings gave their condolences after that, then entered the sanctuary.

The next people to arrive were Mom's friends. Some were friends from her job, and the others were from my old neighborhood. A few of them (that I had called) had even traveled here all the way from California! They did not say much to me except that they were sorry for my loss, or they would pat my shoulder.

To my surprise, Mrs. Davies came as well! I was shocked; she was the last person I expected to come.

"How did you find out about the funeral?" I asked her.

"The newspaper," she responded. "I was reading the obituaries and found your mother's. I figured that I would come and support you if that was all right."

"Oh. Well, thank you for coming. Really. You have no idea what this means to me."

Once everybody had come, my family and I joined everyone else in the sanctuary. It was already filled with sobs and people weeping. A few people were so overcome that they had the leave the room, or be taken out, for a moment.

Pastor Colburn climbed up to the pulpit and began the service. First, everyone stood and sang a couple of hymns. Or tried to sing; a few people were still crying too hard to.

The minister said a prayer before talking about Mom afterwards. He explained what a good mother, wife, and friend she was. He told us about how hard she worked and her contributions to society. Finally, he ended with her death and allowed people to say a few things about her.

Not too many did, and those who had had melted into tears after a few sentences. Several of them had even burst out crying in mid-song. It made me feel glad that I was able to remain calm for this long.

Carlisle also went up to say something. He stood before the casket and cleared his throat. "I am afraid that I did not know Renée personally, although Isabella had told me and our family so much about her. However, if I could say one thing to her, it would be this." He turned to the casket. "You have no idea how much my children and I love Isabella. She has a very special place in all of our hearts. We will all look after her, and protect her for the rest of our lives. I promise you that. Good-bye, Renée. I hope that you rest and peace and travel safely to heaven."

Everyone clapped as he came back to sit next to me. Tears welled up in my eyes while I applauded. His statement was so touching.

Pastor Colburn announced that there was enough time for one more person to speak. Carlisle gazed at me questioningly, silently asking if I wanted to say any final words to Mom. I nodded; I was going to anyway.

I made my way to the casket. I stood in front of it and prepared to say my speech. As soon as I opened my mouth, though, I burst into tears. I covered my face with my hands. The audience groaned in sympathy.

"Mom...I...I love you," I sobbed before walking down the aisle and out of the church. I sat down on the steps and buried my head in my arms.

A moment later, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. From the tingling I felt, I knew that it was Carlisle's. I leaned into him.

"I can't do it," I wept. "I can't say good-bye to her. I don't want to say good-bye."

Running his fingers through my curls, he whispered, "I know, my dear, I know." I felt him give me a kiss on the temple.

**Carlisle's POV**

My children and I watched in dismay as Isabella left the sanctuary. I turned to them as the audience groaned once more.

"I will be right back. I am going to check on her," I whispered.

They nodded, and I trailed after Isabella and found her on the church's steps outside. When I laid my hand on her shoulder, she turned to bury her face in my chest.

"I can't do it. I can't say good-bye to her. I don't want to say good-bye," she wept.

I stroked her hair, my heart clenching in pain. "I know, my dear. I know," I murmured, giving her a kiss. "Do you think that you will be able to go back inside in a moment? If not, I can give you a few more to pull yourself together."

"No. I don't think that I will _ever_ be able to go back in there. I can't," she wailed.

"I understand, but you don't want to miss the rest of the service. And you said that you couldn't look at yourself in the mirror if you did not attend your mother's funeral. You wouldn't want to disappoint her, do you?" I inquired kindly.

She did not respond for a moment. Then, in a grudging voice, she mumbled, "No. But just me give a couple of minutes. Please?"

I hugged her tightly. "Sure, sweetheart."

Isabella cried until her sobs tapered down to a minimum, then permitted me to lead her back into the sanctuary.

When the audience saw her, they clapped. I supposed that they must have understood (at least a little) how hard it must have been for her to come back. I made to guide her back to our pew, but she shook her head.

"I want to say what I had to say," she implied.

Isabella made her way back over to the front of her mother's casket. I sat down.

She wiped her eyes before starting her speech. "Mom...I just want to thank you for the time that we had together, although it was brief. Too brief, in my opinion. I wish that you did not have to be forced to leave me so soon, but I can't rewrite the past. If I could, then I would. But I will never forget all of the fun we had. And I especially won't forget how many times I had to keep you from getting into some form of trouble because of your crazy ideas. Or how many times I had to stop you from beginning a hobby that you wouldn't have stuck to."

My children and I laughed a little. The audience did too, a few of them knowingly.

"I am going to miss those times, the good and the bad. But I will especially miss you very much, just like I do now. I am also going to miss Dad and Phil. I promise that I will keep every one of our traditions alive, and I hope that I will make all of you proud someday. I don't want to say good-bye...it seems too final. So I will just say, see you around sometime. I love you, Mom. And wherever you are, Dad and Phil, I want you to know that I love you both too. So much," Isabella concluded.

Everyone applauded. I squeezed her hand as she sat next to me.

"That was lovely. Your mother, father, and stepfather would have liked that," I remarked.

Isabella smiled weakly.

Pastor Colburn ended the service shortly afterwards with another hymn and prayer. Six pallbearers went up to the casket and rolled it down the aisle. Isabella and my children and I trailed after them. We got into our respective vehicles and followed the hearse to the Heaven's Gates cemetery for the burial. Thankfully, there was not much traffic, so we arrived there in no time.

It took several minutes longer for everyone to be assembled. When we were, Pastor Colburn took charge of the affair once again. He read the famous verse from the Bible, John 3:16. He also recited Lord's Prayer. Most of us said it along with him, Isabella and my family and I included. After that was the releasing of the doves. They were pearly-white, as I knew Renée's spirit was. Then we placed the flowers that we were made to hold on top of the casket.

Finally, it was time for her to be laid to rest. Isabella took this part of the burial especially hard. As the casket was being lowered into the grave, her knees gave way as she wracked with sobs. I caught her just in time.

"Shhhhh, baby, shhhhh," I whispered, holding her close. I knew that seeing her mother go was breaking her heart all over again.

With a dull thud, the casket settled at the bottom of the grave. The crowd began to disperse slowly. Several of Isabella's and Renée's friends came to speak to us. They commented on how beautiful the funeral was. They also told Isabella that they hoped that she would feel better after a while. In turn, we thanked them for coming. Then I thanked the minister for his services and left the cemetery with Isabella and the others.

"Um...Carlisle?" Isabella murmured as we were buckling ourselves up in the car. "I think...I think I should take up your offer to go to the hospital. Can you take me right now?"

I gazed at her worriedly. I knew that something had to be wrong for her to ask me this out of the blue. "Of course I can, but why?"

"I don't know, but...something's not right. I feel faint and dizzy. My stomach aches and...I don't know...I feel like there's also something more. Just take me, please," she begged.

Without another word, I drove to Lenox Hill immediately. She looked so pale and out of it that I knew it was best to go. My children, having heard our conversation, decided to go with us.

It didn't take long to get there; the hospital wasn't too far from the cemetery. Isabella checked herself in and filled out the necessary paperwork before joining us in the waiting room.

Time passed by slowly. Isabella spent the entirety of it with her head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her hair, whispering that she would be fine every now and then.

One of my coworkers, Dr. Jim Norestein, finally entered the room a half an hour later. He nodded to me before looking around. "Miss Isabella Swan?" he announced.

She stood up carefully. "Yes. That's me," she replied.

"Hello, there. I'm Dr. Norestein, and I will be assisting you today. Would you please follow me?" he inquired.

Isabella nodded.

"Would you like me to go with you, dear?" I asked.

"No, but thank you. This shouldn't take very long."

"Very well. We shall be here when you return."

"Okay."

She waved to us before following Jim out of the room.

Rosalie fidgeted once they had disappeared around the corner. "I just hope whatever is wrong, it isn't something terrible," she mumbled.

"Me too," Esme agreed. "Dad, do you think it's a stomach virus, like Bella said? It looks like it is, but they usually don't last as long as hers has. Not very often, anyway."

"That's true. She tries to keep herself hydrated, but it doesn't look as if it's doing any good," I remarked.

Jasper frowned and pursed his lips. "Do ya think it could be nerves? She still gets depressed on an' off. That in itself can affect someone's appetite too, ya know."

I thought this over. "Yes, that is also possible. In any case, we will find out soon enough. I'm glad that she asked me to bring her here. I was beginning to feel seriously concerned about her."

"We know," Edward stated. "And so were we. Like Bella, I can tell that something isn't right."

Everyone else, including me, nodded in agreement.

More than an hour passed before Isabella eventually came back to the waiting room with Jim, holding a folder. From her expression, it was obvious that her condition was quite serious. She was looking highly confused, and most notably, scared. Her face was also much paler than it was before we came here.

I was more worried than ever. What was causing her to look that way?

Not surprisingly, I did not receive an answer to my question right then. Jim wouldn't mention anything in front of everyone else in the room due to HIPPA laws. I could tell that Isabella didn't want to say anything while we were here either. She simply walked over to me and put on her jacket.

"Carlisle, we're done now. Please take me home. I'll explain everything once we're there," she responded to my questioning look. "Oh, and thank you, Dr. Norestein."

"You are quite welcome, Miss Swan. Don't forget to set up an appointment," he said.

"I won't."

My children and I frowned. An appointment for what?

Jim smiled, then bid us good-bye before taking his next patient. I waited until Isabella was situated before leading her and the others out of the hospital. We got in our respective cars and went home.

The ride back was tense. Isabella didn't speak for the entire journey. She just laid her head on the window with her eyes closed. I watched her closely in my peripheral vision, in case I needed to return to Lenox Hill at a moment's notice.

Thankfully, no mishaps occurred, and we were soon parking in front of our house. Isabella poured herself a glass of water once we were inside, then sat the windowsill in the living room after that.

I knelt beside her as my children stood around us. "Sweetheart, what is it? Did you find out what is the matter?" I queried in a soft, but urgent voice.

Her face was impassive as she inclined her head. "Yes. Dr. Norestein performed an examination and a few tests after I told him about my symptoms," she murmured numbly.

When she didn't say anything else, I laid my hand on her shoulder. "And...? What is wrong? Is it serious...or something life-threatening? Please, my dear, tell me," I implored.

Isabella peered out of the window unseeingly. "I don't know if it's life-threatening...but it's definitely serious. I don't know how to tell you this, Carlisle, but...I'm..." She sighed deeply. "I'm pregnant."

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Heehee, I left you all with a cliff-hanger! Let me know what you think, and how you think Carlisle and the others will react! Good-bye for now. And as always, let us give our respects to those who passed away 19 years ago today, and those still mourning the family members they had lost.)


End file.
